Echo
by AyJay
Summary: Sam was gone. Taken by someone or something & missing for over a week. Dean has little to go on except his belief he's following unseen clues left by Sam. And the ghostly appearances of a woman have him worried, that & knowing time is running out. Rev app
1. Dreams and Reality

(Disclaimer: Don't own anything Supernatural related; the following story belongs to me)

* * *

**Echo.**

**Chapter One.**

A scream is a scream is a scream.

But not when it's your own.

When it's your own, it's borne out of your depths and has a frightening reality to it, a deep resonance that reverberates through _every _part of you; squeezing your organs, chilling your blood as it sets every nerve on fire. It leaves _nothing _untouched. And it shouldn't. It's a primal reaction for which you have no control…and it's often the last thing you ever hear.

Sam was hoping that last part didn't apply to him as another scream tore from his very being. His throat was red-raw; the screams now hoarse …but they were screams nonetheless. Screams that wracked his body, screams that hacked at his psyche; screams so desperate they held a plaintive plea as they waned, only to rise again with increased pain and vigour as his punishment continued.

He lay voice to his next scream; his head thrown back, his back arching as his heels dug into the cold, damp stones beneath him and he _willed _himself not to beg; beg for mercy, beg for release; he wouldn't give _it _the satisfaction. The stones were slick underneath him; the blood from the innumerable cuts, laceration, slashes that littered his body, pooling in the cracks between them. He tried to ignore the pain in his hands; the daggers that pierced his palms and had him pinned to the floor had been driven in with such force, there was no removing them; the serrated edges ensuring the slightest movement meant agonising pain.

His scream petered out and he drew in a painful, shuddering breath; his lungs expanding as he gave birth to another; his eyes were closed to block the nightmarish vision he knew was perched above him. His mind slowly started to break as it retreated, looking for a haven from the hell he was living; retreating to a place where he still had his innocence…his mind now believing if he couldn't see _it,_ it couldn't see _him._ It had worked when he was a child…so why not now?

Another scream and then another erupted from him; an unending symphony of suffering that came in waves; crashing into Sam, beating against him, driving him towards another scream and taking every ounce of strength to draw breath and let loose the next.

Taking everything til he was breathless.

Taking everything til the madness finally claimed him.

Taking everything til he could give no more.

His chest rose one last time.

It had taken everything.

----------------------

It was the fifth time he'd seen her; just a glimpse but it was enough to know it was the same woman. He'd seen her twice before Sam had gone missing…this was the third time _since _Sam had disappeared a week ago; leaving nothing but a large pool of blood in the bed where he'd last seen his brother after the Tennessee hunt. Her hair was red this time and she seemed shorter than the last time he'd seen her…and although her appearance was different each time…her eyes _never _changed.

He dropped his gaze to the map at the table, scanning the highways and hoping for _some _clue as to where his brother was. He knew he was heading in the right direction...he didn't know how...he just _knew. _He stared at the map and waited for the next town to jump out at him...like it had every other time. He smiled automatically, not raising his gaze as the waitress refilled his cup; her whispered apology as she spilled a drop of the steaming coffee on his map barely registering as she hurried away. He wiped the map with a napkin and looked at the small town underneath the stain. He frowned..._this _was where he had to go next, he was _sure _of it.

He snapped his head up when he caught movement on his periphery, something shifting too fast for the slow moving customers of this lazy roadside diner; but whatever it was, was gone and no other patron seemed to have noticed anything out of the ordinary…but then again, they weren't Dean Winchester.

He drained his coffee, folded the map and left a tip for the waitress before winding his way out of the diner; his eyes flicking left and right as he looked for any sign of the mystery woman or that strange rush of movement from earlier. Nothing. He pushed through the glass door and sauntered towards the Impala; a smile gracing his lips as his eyes lit upon his baby…the smile faltering just slightly at the lone sound of the gravel crunching under his boots. Sammy.

He sighed heavily as the car keys jangled from his pocket; his head turning quickly as he saw that rapid flash of colour again. He shoved the keys back into his jeans as he ran towards the side of the diner, the gravel kicking up behind him as he gave chase. He made the corner, catching a glimpse of red vanishing into the woods that lay behind the diner and he raced forward; vaulting a small fence as he raced through the tree-line where he'd last seen the fleeing figure. He ducked and weaved round trees, jumping over fallen logs and pushing through light scrub…the flashes of distant red keeping him on the chase. The filtered light that snaked through the dense canopy dropped the temperature dramatically and visibility was dropping as well; shadows ruled here but he wouldn't give up the chase; whatever was running from him had something he wanted, he was sure of it; and the only thing he wanted right now was to find his brother.

He ran around a large grouping of boulders, tripping over a large root and falling down hard. He managed to get his hands out to break his fall but he hit hard; the ground jarring up his arms and into his shoulders; his knees scraping painfully on the forest floor and he grunted loudly, his breath pushing out of him in a rush.

He rolled onto his back, trying to catch his breath and his eyes widened as the creature launched itself at him; flying out of the trees, its jaws opened wide, a myriad of razor-sharp teeth glistening in the dappled light as it shrieked, lowering its bat-like ears against its misshapen skull; it's ruby-red leathery wings held tight against its body. He put up his hands in a vain attempt to ward off the ten-inch talons that protruded from long, tapered fingers; the purple veins that highwayed over the sickly grey body, pulsed rapidly as it bore down on him; its blood-red eyes aglow in anticipation of the kill. And as he roared in furious rage at the beast, his world turned black.

--------------------

He woke with a start; his head smacking against the Impala's window with a dull thud as he drew in a shaky breath; he turned his head sharply as he heard a laugh from beside him.

"Nightmare?" asked Sam with a grin as he munched on some fries.

"Sammy!" exclaimed Dean, grabbing his brother and hugging him tight, the fries squashed between them.

"Dude!" Sam laughed, pushing his brother from him "You want the fries, have 'em" and he held the box out to him.

"Jesus, Sammy! Where've you been? You okay?" he looked his brother over, opening his jacket and checking for injuries.

Sam slapped at his brothers hands "Seriously, dude…if you're horny…there's a bar just down the road"

"Where've you _been, _Sammy?" he asked again, his eyes boring into his brothers.

Sam frowned slightly "Aaah, just went into the diner we're parked out front of" and he pointed out the windscreen to a diner that looked like it had come straight out of the 1950's "You've been out for a couple of hours and I needed food"

Dean turned back to his brother, a frown creasing his brow "Where are we?"

"About an hour shy of the Tennessee border. We should be able to make 'Red Bank' by tomorrow morning"

Dean frowned again "Red Bank?"

Sam rolled his eyes "Red Bank, Tennessee? The town where the men are disappearing? Fourteen so far? Remember?" he frowned when he saw the colour drain slowly from his brothers face "Dean? What is it?"

"What day is it, Sammy?" he asked softly.

"Wednesday"

"The _date, _Sam"

"Ninth" said Sam, the worry that Dean had been wearing earlier, now transferring to him.

Dean shook his head "No…it's the twenty-fourth"

Sam laughed softly, tyring to hide _his_ worry "Sorry, dude. Ninth it is" and he grabbed a newspaper from the backseat and passed it to Dean "See? Just got it now"

Dean looked at the date…the ninth…it _couldn't _be "No, Sam. It's the _twenty-fourth"_

Sam stared at his brother, the worry now settling in the pit of his stomach; a swirling whirlpool of worry as he looked at Dean. He'd never seen him like this...unsure of himself...and it made the hairs on the back of his neck stand on end "What _is _it, Dean?"

"I don't know…" he said quietly, unable to drag his eyes from the date at the top of the paper "This is today's paper?" he asked again.

"_Yes, _Dean. Now what's going on?" he asked.

"I…don't know. Something though" and he didn't like the chill that tapped its way up his spine and wrapped itself around his throat, the fingers of fear starting to squeeze slowly.

"Well you try and figure it out while I take a leak" said Sam as he got out of the car "You hungry?" he asked, resting his arm on the top of the Impala as he leaned back down.

Dean shook his head as he stared at the paper "Nah. I'm good"

Sam frowned slightly; Dean was _always _hungry "Alright, back in sec"

"Wash your hands" said Dean distractedly, smiling at the small laugh his brother let out. He looked up and watched Sam push the glass door of the diner open and walk past the array of glass windows that lined the building. What the _hell _was going on? He put the newspaper on the seat next to him and got out of the car, leaning back against the door as he looked around the parking lot.

He saw two women walking towards him, heading for the diner and when they were within earshot he asked "Hey, aaah…you …what's the date today?"

Both the women smiled at him appreciatively, their eyes tracking slowly down his body and back up again "Ninth" said the blonde, smiling broadly as she pushed her chest forward.

"You sure?" asked Dean.

"Positive" said the brunette, her eyes gliding over him again as she shifted her weight, her hip jutting out provocatively "Why don't you..."

"Thanks" said Dean, turning and going to the back of the car. He wasn't in the mood to flirt with anyone, all he wanted to do was figure out what the hell was going on. He leaned back against the boot, his hands going into his jacket pockets and he frowned as his fingers brushed against something. He pulled out a piece of paper, unfolding it as he began to read, his brow furrowing deeper as his world started to spin…

_You have once chance to set it right. That's all I can give you. You MUST go to the town; there are clues waiting for you if you look in the right places. One chance, Dean. You know what happens if you get it wrong._

He read and re-read the message, turning the paper over, trying to figure out where it had come from, who had written it and who had put it in his jacket without him knowing. But all that did was mess with his head. He thought back to the last thing he remembered…chasing _something…_what the hell had he been chasing? He concentrated…_red…_he remembered something red. He grunted in frustration as the memory eluded him, it was just out of reach…he shook his head, if he thought about it, it wouldn't come.

He looked back at the letter …_One chance. _One chance to save Sammy.

"Dude"

He turned, putting the paper back into his pocket "Yo!" he grinned at his baby brother.

Sam laughed "Ready to hit the road?"

Dean smiled "Hand over the keys and step away from baby"

Sam laughed as he tossed his brother the keys, walking to the passenger side "Red Bank here we come" he said as he slid into the car, not noticing the worry that rose in Dean's eyes.

Dean glanced around the parking lot one more time before getting behind the wheel, gunning the engine and dropping the handbrake as he slammed on the accelerator; gravel kicking out behind the car as she fishtailed out of the lot and onto the blacktop heading towards Tennessee.

He didn't notice the green eyes that watched him intently from behind the treeline.

_**To be continued…**_


	2. Visions Past

(Disclaimer: Don't own anything Supernatural related; the following story belongs to me)

* * *

**Echo.**

**Chapter Two.**

Dean lay in the bed listening to the steady, rhythmic breathing of his brother coming from the bed next to his; a sound that he'd missed for over a week…a week that, according to everyone but him, had _never _happened. He finally sat up, rubbing the back of his neck in frustration; sleep would be a long time coming…if ever. He threw his jeans on and padded to the door, opening it quietly and stepping out into the warm night air. He took the three steps to the Impala and sat up on the hood, his feet resting on the bumper as he pulled the paper from the front pocket of his jeans and studied it again; he didn't know what he was looking for but it was the only thing he had that hinted that he _wasn't _losing his mind.

He closed his eyes, running a hand through his hair, a delicate breeze whispering across his bare chest as he searched for the memories; but the only memories that came were of him chasing something _red; _he concentrated, opening his mind, giving the memories access...and his eyes snapped open; the woman. The one with the green eyes that seemed to flit in and out of his periphery; the woman he only ever caught glimpses of before she seemed to disappear, leaving nothing but an innuendo of her ever being there.

She was important; he was sure of it. He looked at the note again…his brow creasing…maybe …_maybe what? _he thought…maybe she'd left the note and sent him back in time to save his brother? A soft laugh escaped him…yeah, and maybe Zeppelin would re-form and tour. He sighed heavily and lay down; the cool metal of the hood against his back bringing some relief to the humidity that hung over South. He stared up at the clear night sky; he and Sam would arrive in Red Bank tomorrow…he couldn't think about the hunt; all he could think about was where that last week had gone and how he was going to stop Sam disappearing…_this _time.

His mind wandered as he looked at the stars…his lids closing as he watched them start to swirl; not registering the fact that his world was now devoid of sound…_all _sound and his mind drifted…

------------------------------------------

_She sat in front of __**'The Original', **__the diaphanous, azure robes denoting her position, pooling round her; it was the only colour in this wispy blanket of greyness. Her hands were clasped in her lap, her head bowed, her deep auburn hair falling loosely past her shoulders as she waited for him to speak; he seldom did…so when you were graced with his words…you __**listened. **__She didn't know how long she waited; time held no meaning here but his words finally broke through the silent, ghostly void._

"_You acted impulsively" his mellifluous voice intoned; it was a statement for which no answer was required. "__**The Early Ones**__ are…disturbed" _

_She waited, she would know when it was her time to speak; ceremony ruled here and she had already broken one rule, she would not break another. _

"_They feel you cannot carry out your duties effectively; that you were bought forward before you were ready…"_

"_I believe they are mistaken in their views" she said quietly but with the forthrightness that irked those that had come before her._

"_Raise your eyes to me, child" he said gently._

_She lifted her gaze and held his "I believe they are mistaken in their views" she stated again._

_He stared long and hard at her, his viridian eyes looking directly into hers; she couldn't deny him entry, and she felt the connection as he explored the part of her mind that had made the decision. She tried not to wince at the intrusion but it was never a pleasant experience, having your soul laid bare for someone to see; but she withstood it as he would see her intentions had been true._

_He finally nodded and broke the connection "There is still much that you need to learn; lessons I believe would best be learned in the field" she started to smile but it was cut short "However, a transgression such as this cannot go unpunished" she nodded. You acquiesce?" _

_She nodded again" I must" she knew if she didn't, her work would be undone._

_She watched as he nodded to his left and two of __**'The Early Ones' **__appeared out of the nothingness in which she sat. She took a deep breath as she recognised the ones that had been beckoned; punishment was an understatement. She rose and bowed to __**'The Original', **__turning towards the two guards…_

"_Child…" she turned back to him "I offer you a chance for refusal"_

_She shook her head "No"_

_He nodded at her, then at the __**'The Early Ones'; **__one stepped forward, his eyes boring into hers as they flashed angrily "You spared one from the suffering that was foretold; suffering that was needed for him to reach his next stage…"_

"_He would not have survived" she stated simply._

_His jaw set at her impudence "The decision was not in your hands" he looked at __**'The Original' **__then returned his attention to her "But it has been allowed" he smiled at her "You will take the suffering in his place"_

_She nodded "I understand"_

"_Do you?" he asked._

"_Yes" she stared defiantly "I do"_

"_We shall see" he turned and she followed them out of the void and towards her punishment; knowing that as bad as it was going to be, it would be __**nothing **__compared to what would happen if they found out about the message she'd left for Dean…that and not wiping his memory completely like she should have._

-------------------------------------------------

Dean was drifting through a series of images; a montage of unfamiliar faces…a whirlwind of visages that spun faster and faster, blurring together; the one thing they all had in common was the intense green of their eyes. The images started to change and he saw himself lying on the ground in a forest; a beast, the like of which he'd _never_ seen before bearing down on him…all teeth and claws and he roared as he watched himself do the same…then everything stopped, the creature mere inches from him, his hands around its throat, his face contorted in rage. He tried to move, tried to go save himself but he was held fast, forced to watch what could only be his death…but it wasn't. He stared in disbelief as the beast rose from him, flying back to the tree from which it had launched itself; he saw him roll onto his front, then rise….time was running backwards…and he watched as he sped in reverse ...back through the forest…it would have been comical if it wasn't so damn freaky. He realised it had been the beast he'd been chasing through the woodland; it had been a trap right from the beginning; it had lured him into the woods for the sole purpose of killing him.

He saw himself sitting in the diner, going over the map…the waitress…he stared…he'd never looked up when she'd spilled the coffee, if he had, he'd have recognised the eyes. It was the woman; she'd been right next to him and he'd never known. The images of the past week started to move more rapidly; he was only getting small flashes of the week looking for Sam; shutter clicks of past events…then he was at the motel, walking back into the room with food for him and Sam and finding nothing but blood-soaked sheets. More rapid reversing…he and Sammy searching for whatever was behind the disappearances of the men in Red Bank…he saw the woman again…she was at the library where they'd been doing research, watching them over a book she was reading…he frowned…as he saw her tap her finger on the book, pointing to the title..._'Greek Mythology'_…but this wasn't directed at the him and Sam who were staring intensely at the lone computer in the library; this was directed at _him_…the him that was _watching _the past events.

He was dragged out of the library and taken further back…driving with Sam…on their way to 'Red Bank'…only they were driving away from it…his mind spinning as day and night seeming to blur together, watching the strange movie of his life. It slowed right down as he saw the diner, the diner where he'd woken…believing Sam was still missing; but there was Sam, in the seat next to him, frozen in place, fries mid-way to his mouth. He looked around, everything had been freeze-framed…he felt a gentle push in his back and he took a step…then another…this time he _could _move but only in one direction, the gentle but persistent hands at his back ensuring he could only head towards the Impala. He felt a movement in his jacket as he was pushed into the car, pushed _into _himself and then nothing but blackness…the minute he'd returned, he'd returned to sleep.

Dean's eyes fluttered open; the stars twinkling above him as the sweet scent of jasmine floated over him…_where…._he sat up quickly, putting his hands to his head as it erupted in pain; searing jolts that ripped through his mind and he winced as another forked into him. He drew in a shaky breath as the pain started to subside, leaving a dull thudding in its place. He looked at his watch…_shit_…he'd been out for almost two hours. He slid off the car and went back to his room; closing and locking the door behind him. Sam was still asleep, lying on his stomach, his arms hanging over either side of the bed as he snored lightly. Dean went to his bag, dry swallowed some aspirin and flopped onto his bed…he was asleep in minutes, the faint wisp of jasmine lingering in the air.

---------------------------------------------

Dean woke to the sound of the door closing and sat up quickly "Sam!" he turned and his brother was grinning at him, holding out a cup of coffee.

"Rise and shine, princess" said Sam as he sat on the other bed.

Dean took the cup, nodding a thanks "Where'd you go?"

Sam laughed "Across the street to get that" he pointed to the coffee.

Dean's jaw set "You don't go _any _where alone, Sammy. You hear me? It's too dangerous" he said as he took a sip of the coffee, trying for an air of nonchalence after what he'd just said to his brother.

Sam laughed at him "Dude, I'm a big boy…I think I can cross the street without holding your hand okay?"

Dean put his coffee down, fuck the nonchalence, it was time to set down some rules "I don't care, Sam. You _stay _where I can see you at _all _times. Understand?" he stared hard at his baby brother.

Sam cocked his head "No, Dean. I _don't _understand. Ever since you woke from that nightmare or whatever it was…you've been jumpy. You want to explain it to me?"

"I'm fine, Sammy" said Dean with a sigh, time to lock in the big lie "I just have a …bad feeling about this hunt is all"

Sam shook his head "No. It's more than that. Tell me what the _hell_ is going on with you. You wake up thinking its two weeks ahead of when we are….you're on edge; your eyes don't freakin' stop moving…what are you looking for, Dean?"

"Nothin', Sam…"

"Bullshit" said Sam angrily, this _wasn't _his brother…something was going on with him and it wasn't a _good _something. "You're wound tight as a freakin' spring….I'm just waiting for you to go off, Dean!"

Dean's anger flared and he stood, glaring down at his brother "Well you tell _me, _psychic boy!" he said loudly, part of his mind yelling at him to stop the irrational anger he was feeling towards Sam but it didn't listen as the words flew from his lips "If you're such an expert, you tell _me _what the hells going on!"

Sam stood, the undertone of fear he heard in his brothers voice, making his stomach tie in knots as he realised his brother was _scared _"What the _fuck _is wrong with you? _Tell _me, Dean. We'll sort it out and …."

"Nothing! Nothing's wrong!" he took a deep breath and tried to calm himself, this wasn't Sammy's fault…and he didn't want to fight with him "I'm sorry, Sam…I'm just tired"

Sam didn't believe him but he could see that Dean was at a place where _now _wasn't going to be the time when he got an answer, damn stubborn sonofabitch. He shook his head at Dean "Well what do you expect" he laughed softly "Next time just get your own room"

Dean frowned "Huh?"

"Look, dude…I know you can't keep it in your pants; and where you found some chick at that time of the morning…well. I really don't want to think about _that_…" started Sam.

_"What _areyou talking about, Sam?" asked Dean.

Sam rolled his eyes "The chick? Last night? When you were out on the Impala?"

Dean laughed softly "Dude…I think when you have _those _sort of dreams, it's supposed to be _you _in the fantasy with the chick…" he looked at Sam's bed "Are the maids gonna be pissed?" he laughed.

Sam turned "You don't want to talk about it, fine" he said angrily.

Dean grabbed his brother and turned him back to face him "You're serious?"

"No Dean, I'm making it up...you're in _all _my fantasies..." he frowned when he saw the confusion in his brothers eyes "You…"

"What did you see?" asked Dean softly.

"Dean…"

"TELL ME!" he yelled.

"Settle down, Dean. I just woke last night, you weren't in your bed so I went to the window; you were lying on the hood and this chick was leaning over talking to you, whispering in your ear…I don't know what she was saying but dude…you had a grin on your face"

"What'd she look like?" he asked.

"You don't remember?" Sam asked; the answer clearly evident in his brothers eyes "I didn't really see her…dark, long red hair…aaah, slim build…I don't maybe…5ft 8 or 9…"

"Her face?"

"Didn't see it" he stared at his brother "You didn't either?"

Dean looked at his brother "I was _alone, _Sam. There _was _no woman"

--------------------------------------------

'_**The Original' **__and the two __**'Early Ones' **__watched as the docent was brought out of her torment; the wounds suffered in place of the intended, clearly visible on her body. The Healers moved forward; their purple robes rustling as they busied themselves with her injuries._

_One of the __**'Early Ones' **__nodded slowly "She was correct. He would not have survived the suffering"_

"_That does not excuse her behaviour. If he is to move forward, if they are __**both **__to move forward to the next stage, then they__** must **__undergo the rites as…" started the other._

"_The situation is different" interrupted __**'The Original' **__"Never before have __**they **__taken a personal interest in the 'chosen'…there is more to the two than we are aware"_

"_She does not have the experience to deal with these forces…we must send someone in her place"_

'_**The Original' **__shook his head slowly "We do not choose the calling; the calling decides who is best suited for the chosen. It chose her"_

"_But __**they **__are out there and should she interfere…"_

"_They __**want **__them" __**'The Original' **__turned to the __**'Early Ones' **__"She understands her role, she knows the consequences should she reveal too much. My only concern is that the rogue one will get to them before they are ready"_

"_His memory has been cleared; he will make the same mistakes he did before…they all do"_

"_Maybe this time, you should have faith. Maybe this one is stronger than you think" said __**'The Original' **__as his eyes returned to the woman; a deep sense of foreboding settling over him as he watched her healing._

-------------------------------------------

Dean sat in silence; Led Zeppelin up to maximum volume to block the sounds of his brothers incessant questions. Questions for which he had _no _answer. He didn't remember _any _woman from last night, but he had a fair idea who it was; and he was worried. If she could sneak up on him without him knowing, without him having memory of her being there…then he and Sam were more vulnerable than he imagined. And at this stage, he wasn't trusting anyone, especially someone who refused to reveal themselves or their intentions to him.

He pulled over at a gas station and got out to fill the car; Sam getting out and leaning against the Impala's roof as he stared at his brother.

"I don't like what's happening here, dude…" the closer they got to Red Bank the more he felt fear starting to take hold of him…but not just _any _fear; deep seated, _primal _fear that wrapped itself around him and shook him; screamed at him to turn around and run. This was _life and death _fear and he'd never felt anything like it. He took a deep breath and looked into his brothers eyes "Lets just turn the car around and …"

Dean shook his head "No. We're going to Red Bank and we're going to sort this shit out" said Dean, determination etched deep into his features.

"Dean…I…you said _you _had a bad feeling about this…well, shit dude…the closer we get to this town the more I agree with you" he looked at his brother "You know I never run from a job, but Dean, if we were ever going to…this is the one"

Dean shook his head slowly again; they _had _to go…running away from the job didn't mean the job wouldn't run after them. He _knew _it would. No matter how fast or how far they ran…it would find them. Find them, kill Sam and kill him. No. They were going. "We're going, Sam" he grinned at his brother, a grin that didn't reach his eyes "I got your back, dude…don't worry your pretty little head about it" he clicked off the pump and turned; the grin dropping instantly from his face; he hoped to God that _this _time, he _did _have his little brothers back.

_**To be continued…**_


	3. Chasing Ghosts

(Disclaimer: Don't own anything Supernatural related; the following story belongs to me)

* * *

**Echo.**

**Chapter Three.**

The dragonfly dipped low; buzzing through the tall fescue grass; ducking and weaving between the hickory trees that lined the highway like decaying sentries; their cracked bark falling as their branches drooped under the stifling heat of the Tennessee day. The simmering temperature drove the dragonfly forward and it swooped onto the highway, its streamlined body zig-zagging through the heat that shimmered off the long stretch of blacktop as it followed pheromones only it could perceive.

It wings moved rapidly as it picked up the tantalising scent, skimming through the air; dipping and rising, sweeping left and right as it flitted forward on its relentless journey. Its constant buzz was slowly drowned out as a deep rumbling broke through the mid-morning swelter …getting louder and louder…a deep roar that snarled down the highway. The insect's large eyes took in the black beast that crested the small hill and tore up the road towards it; it increased its fevered buzz as it speared towards the shadowy monster; its attention focussed on stopping the creature that competed for space in its world. The sweet scent of pheromones wafted over the dragonfly and it shot forward, its body alive with excitement…an excitement that was short-lived as its world exploded in front of him.

"God_DAMN!"_ Dean cussed; turning on the wipers as another bug splattered against the Impala's windshield. He glared at Sam as he heard his soft chuckle "What's so funny? Do you _see _what they're doing to my baby?"

"Dean, the Impala's getting the better deal here. Trust me" said Sam, wiping the sweat from his brow as the sun beat relentlessly down on them. He looked over at his brother; it wasn't just the oppressive heat or the bug-splattered windshield that was getting to Dean; it was the upcoming hunt and the woman…the one Sam had seen that Dean hadn't.

"So, you have any idea who she is?" asked Sam as he grabbed a bottle of water from the floor and drank greedily.

"She who?" asked Dean; his hands tightening slightly on the steering wheel.

Sam said nothing, just stared at his brother and waited him out. Dean finally glanced over at Sam "Sammy, you were imagining …"

"Don't even _start _trying to lie to me Dean" interrupted Sam "I know what I saw and it doesn't matter what you _say, _I _know _you believe she was there" he shifted in his seat, turning towards his brother "So spill" he grabbed Dean's arm as he went to turn the music up "Don't you dare. You _talk _to me, Dean"

"This ain't Oprah" said Dean, forcing a grin.

Sam shook his head in frustration "You don't want to talk? Alright, then listen. I _saw _that woman last night and she's got something to do with you freaking out…"

Dean's head turned sharply towards his brother "I am _not _freaking out. I don't _freak_ out, Sam"

"No? Then what do _you_ call it, Dean?"

"Sleep deprivation" he muttered; turning up the music and cursing as another bug exploded on the windscreen. He tried to block the envious stirrings that rose in him as he looked at the remains of the bug, wondering if oblivion was as sweet as they said it was.

His hands tightened on the steering wheel and he didn't realise that his stomach dropped the same way Sam's did as the Impala roared past the small road sign …_'Red Bank….50 miles' _.

-----------------------------------------

Dean and Sam threw their bags onto the beds of the only motel in the small riverside town of 'Red Bank'; Dean had driven slowly through the town; the sense of dejavu so strong it made his head spin. He _knew _this town; had known the library would be on the second corner of the main street they entered; the police station on the opposite one. He'd known _exactly _where the motel was and had caught himself just in time from calling the motel receptionist by name as he insisted on a different room from the one she offered. He smiled automatically at her over-the-top flirting, he was _not _going down that path again…been there, done that and wished he hadn't.

He kicked off his boots, telling Sam to stay put and not answer the door to _anyone _as he went to shower; ignoring Sam's questioning look and leaving the door partially open just in case. He washed quickly, the cold shower tingling his nerves and revitalising his mind after the searing heat of the road-trip. He rested his forehead against the cold tiles as he thought back to the note…_'there are clues waiting for you if you look in the right places…_plac_es, _plural. He knew he had to go to the library, that was a given…but he had to do things _differently _this time round; he punched the shower wall; he had to do something he _never _did…Dean Winchester had to second-guess himself.

He came out of the bathroom, a threadbare towel wrapped around his waist as he rummaged in his duffel bag for a clean t-shirt, sniffing two before finding luck with the third one. He kept glancing at Sam as his brother tapped away at the laptop, his gaze going between the computer and the newspaper clippings of the disappearances of the fourteen men. "Anything?" asked Dean as he slid into the chair opposite his brother.

"Like I said, eight of the missing men are locals; the other six from outlying towns but knew the area well" he shuffled the papers, pulling out the one he needed "No bodies have been found, nothing but large pools of blood; no signs of a struggle, no footprints…nothing"

"Families?" Dean asked; already knowing the answer to the question but playing the game for Sam's sake.

"All say its out of character for each victim to just up and leave without a word but the cops are pretty sure they're dead…the amount of blood left at each scene means they wouldn't have lasted long after being taken"

Dean's stomach flipped; he knew the amount of blood Sam was talking about; had seen it on the bed in the room next door; he stood "Lets check out the library"

Sam frowned "Do you _really _want to go out in the heat again? Besides, we can check out all we need here" he said, pointing to the laptop.

"Sammy, did you _see _this town?" he laughed softly "Not everything's gonna be on the …what did you call it?"

Sam sighed "Information highway, dude" he stood and stretched, smiling at his brother "If it's the last thing I do Dean, I will _drag _your sorry ass into the new millennia"

Dean's smile faltered slightly at the phrase Sam used but he forced his trademark grin "There's a new millennia?" he asked, putting a pistol at the small of his back as he walked to the door "When'd that happen?" he laughed, ducking the swipe at his head as Sam followed him out the door.

They walked in silence towards the library; Sam's mind flicking between the disappearances and his brother; by all outward appearances, Dean seemed fine…relaxed …but Sam knew his brother; knew the predatory gait he was now using, the almost-hidden tension in his shoulders and the ever-moving eyes as he scanned his surroundings; something was coming and his brother knew it. He stepped from the curb and Dean grabbed him, dragging him back and shoving him behind a rickety, wooden bus stop "Watch out!" he said loudly.

Sam stared at him "_What _is wrong with you?" he asked, looking at the street that had a lone pick-up travelling at a snails pace towards them.

Dean shook his head and laughed nervously "Nothin'…I…"

They looked up as a horn sounded long and loud, the pick-up veering sharply towards them and crashing into the power-pole where Sam had been standing only minutes before. People rushed from the nearby stores and dragged the unconscious driver from behind the wheel, the words _heart attack…_being uttered over and over as a large man gave the driver CPR.

Sam turned slowly to his brother, his eyes as wide as dinner plates "You _knew…"_

"Lets go" said Dean and he jogged across the street, Sam close behind him as he made his way up the library steps.

Sam raced after Dean and grabbed his arm, turning his brother towards him "What the _hell _is going on, Dean? _I'm _the psychic one, remember? How did you know that truck would crash?"

Dean shrugged "Just…had a feeling" and he pulled free of Sam's grasp and pushed open the glass door to the library, cursing himself and swearing to be more careful about how he used the information he was now privy to. Sam could _not _find out about this…not until he figured out what they were up against.

---------------------------------------

Dean left Sam at the library's only computer, checking for similar disappearances and trying to match them against the stack of old newspapers the scary-looking librarian had left for them. He hadn't seen any sign of the woman but then again; he could only identify her by her eyes; the vivid green of them was unmistakeable. He walked through the stacks, his eyes constantly moving and never straying far from Sam as he looked for the book he'd seen the woman reading. It took over a half hour to find, it was hidden behind a group of other books on Greek Mythology and he see-sawed it out of its hiding place and stared at the cover…this was it, he had no doubt. He turned the book over, holding it by the cover and shook it…smiling to himself as a small piece of paper fluttered slowly to the floor.

He crouched, picked it up and read…

_Beware the sins of the father…are they visited upon the sons? Take not these words literally, but look __**beyond **__the meaning for the truth. The answers you seek are buried within the tomes…look not for an ally. And step __**carefully,**__ Dean; reveal the secret and all is lost._

Dean read and re-read the message. Great. Not only did have _no _idea who this woman was, she damn well wrote in riddles. If she was helping him, and he was starting to believe that she was, why not just come out and _tell _him what he needed to do to save Sam. He sighed as he stood, putting the note into his pocket as he made his way back to his brother, book in hand…it was time to decipher the message.

-----------------------------

Sam looked up and shook his head with a smile at the old homeless woman that shuffled round the library; her layers of grimy clothes must have been stifling but it didn't seem to bother her as she pushed the library trolley around, putting books back in their rightful place. Her matted hair hung in grey dreadlocks around her face; the knitted cap barely keeping the tresses under control. He didn't know why he found her interesting…_oddly _interesting but he guessed she was a character in a place that seriously _lacked _character.

He returned his attention to the computer screen and kept scrolling through the pages, trying not to fall asleep as the boredom dragged at him. He rubbed at his eyes, moving his hands away quickly as he heard shuffling next to him; it was the homeless woman, picking up the papers he'd discarded; her face turned away from him as she went about her business. He looked over at Dean who grinned at him and mouthed _'get her number' _; Sam rolled his eyes at his brother and kicked him under the table.

"Ow!" said Dean with a laugh.

"SHHHHH!" hissed the librarian; glaring at Dean and Sam over the rims of her glasses.

Dean grinned at the woman and pointed to Sam "He started it"

"SHHHH!" she hissed again, tapping angrily at the _'Quiet Please' _sign.

"Sorry" said Sam quietly, pulling a face at his brother as he stood and stretched "I'm gonna grab some more newspapers" he whispered to Dean; brushing past the homeless woman as he walked towards the stacks.

Dean laughed softly to himself and returned his attention to the book; he looked up quickly when the newspapers on the desk fell to the floor in a loud rush; the homeless woman crouched, muttering to herself as she began to pick them up. He turned as he heard the librarian cluck derisively at the woman, disgust on her features as she stared at the her; Dean's anger rose at the librarian's self-righteousness. He put the book down and went round to help the woman; grabbing some of the papers and putting them on the desk "Ignore her" he whispered "I'm guessing she hasn't been laid in…well …forever" he couldn't see the old woman's face properly but he grinned when he saw her stop a smile.

She shuffled the papers and stood, placing them on the table and muttering "Sorry" as she turned away.

"Don't worry about it" he called after her, frowning slightly as he watched her shuffle away; something wasn't right…the dirty clothes, the grey, matted hair...he watched as she disappeared between the far stacks...what _was _it. His eyes widened and he ran after her….it was _her…_the woman; he was _sure _of it. It wasn't just the fact that the skin on her hands was flawless or the glimpse he'd had of perfect, white teeth...the woman didn't _smell…._well she did, but not the smell of someone who lived on the streets; this woman smelled of jasmine…the same smell he'd woken to last night, when Sam had said _she'd_ been there.

He ran into the aisle he'd seen her enter but it was empty; he sprinted to the end, looking left and right and saw a door at the far end of the library click shut. He raced towards it; hitting the metal bar and flinging it open; ignoring the alarm that began clanging as he ran into the alleyway. He saw movement to his right and followed his instincts as he ran after her. He turned the corner into another alleyway and ran; his boots echoing hollowly against the stone as he tore down the lane; he got to the end and scaled the metal fence quickly, throwing himself over it and landing easily as he took off again. His t-shirt was soaked with sweat and his heart was racing…not out of exertion but from excitement…he _had _her in his sights. He turned into another lane, lunging and grabbing her as she tried to duck into another doorway; he turned her round and groaned.

"Let go of me boy!" the old woman snarled; pushing at Dean.

"Sorry, sorry" said Dean as he let go of the old, brown-eyed woman. He turned in circles, scanning the area looking for any sign of the woman …but he knew he'd lost her. He kicked out at an empty coke can, its lonely, metal clang as it tumbled down the alleyway only increasing his anger. He lifted his t-shirt and wiped his sweat-covered face as he made his slow way back to the library. It was her, he _knew _it was her…but she'd done it again…managed to elude him. It had been close…but _next _time, next time, she wouldn't escape.

-----------------------------------------------

Sam watched Dean as he ate; the air-conditioned climate of the diner, a welcome release from the searing temperature outside. Dean had refused to discuss why he'd taken off from the library or where he'd gone; but from his flushed face and sweat-soaked t-shirt, he knew his brother had been chasing something….something or some_one. _

Sam shook his head and smiled "So when'd you start stealing books, dude?"

Dean looked up from the 'Greek Mythology' book as he stuffed a handful of fries in his mouth "Today" he looked back at the book and continued to read as he munched.

"Dean…" he waited til his brother looked at him "What's going on?" he asked earnestly.

"Nothin'" he returned his attention to the book…_sins of the father…_what the _hell _did that mean? He looked up as Sam pushed the book down.

"You're starting to freak me out, Dean. This isn't you…you gotta let me in on whatever's happening here, what's happening with _you"_

Dean sighed and leaned back against the booth "It's nothing, Sam. Really. I'm just…over-tired and it's too damn _hot _here"

Sam shook his head "No, it's more than that. I _know _you, Dean…something's seriously up and …"

"And nothing" he sipped at his coke "You find anything in the newspapers?"

Sam sighed in return; Dean wasn't going to tell him but he'd wear him down; he'd figure this out by himself if he had to "Not sure. But after you pulled your _own _disappearing act …you messed with the newspapers right?"

Dean shook his head "The homeless woman knocked 'em over…that librarian, man I coulda kicked her uptight ass the way she looked at her…" he stopped "Why?"

Sam pulled a photocopied paper out of his pocket and passed it to Dean "This was front page news on the one that was on the top"

Dean read the paper, his brow furrowing deeper the more he read. He looked up at Sam "This isn't linked to the disappearances. This is a murder" he said, trying to remain calm.

"Yeah? That last paragraph seem at all familiar to you?" asked Sam, watching his brother closely.

Dean shook his head "Not really" he lied.

Sam snatched the paper from Dean's hand and read "_David Jenkins plea of 'not guilty by reason of insanity' was accepted by the courts as two independent witnesses, whose identities have been withheld; have supported Mr Jenkins' claim of a third party being present at the murder. Mr Jenkins' insistence that a 'red-winged demon' committed his father's murder was clearly a ploy by the defence team to seek a lighter sentence and flew in the face of the strong forensic evidence provided by the State. Police are seeking a woman that was seen in the area at the time of the murder; she is described as approximately 5ft 8 with dark red, shoulder length hair"_ he looked up at Dean "So, that description doesn't sound at _all _familiar to you?"

Dean shrugged and took the paper back; reading it again "So she sounds a little like the woman you said you saw last night" he raised his eyes to Sam's "Dude, do you _know _how many red-haired chicks there are out there?" he laughed softly "Besides, this is dated …sixty odd years ago" and he tucked the paper into the book "I don't _do _old chicks, Sammy" he grinned "Now, instead of chasing ghosts..." he laughed softly "You got anything on the disappearances or what?"

--------------------------------------

Dean waited til Sam was in a deep sleep before getting out the book, the notes and the photocopied newspaper report and laying them on the bed in front of him. The answer…well the answer to the first clue was somewhere here. He got up and retrieved the laptop; starting a search for the details of the murder committed by David Jenkins. He had no doubt the woman had knocked the papers over on purpose, that she'd made sure he and Sam would found this…the small description of the 'demon' was enough for him to know it was the same thing that had attacked him…or _would _attack him ten days from now. He rubbed at the back of his neck…this was seriously messing with his head but he had to focus…Sam's life depended on it. He concentrated on the computer screen and began to read; making notes in the journal as he went…he'd find an answer…and he'd figure out who the woman was as well.

--------------------------------------

_A small smile fell across her lips as she watched him work; she knew he was struggling but she also knew he was smarter than he cared to admit. She was walking a dangerous line and she __**knew **__she was being watched by her superiors but she also knew that the calling had selected her for a reason. Her failure all those years ago had been put down to inexperience but she knew different; she knew the truth. These two were more important than even __**'The Original' **__understood and she would break the rules if she had to; she would ensure they were given a chance…an option. An option that __**she'd **__never been given. She turned from the window; her head cocking as she sensed a disturbance whisper through the air. Her green eyes blazed brilliantly; anger darkening her features as she took a step…then another and another before seemingly fading into the shadows._

_**To be continued…**_


	4. Trapped

(Disclaimer: Don't own anything Supernatural related; the following story belongs to me)

* * *

**Echo.**

**Chapter Four.**

_She moved silently through the dense foliage; the leaf-litter that should have been crunching underneath her bare feet was her ally; refusing to give away her position to the abomination that desecrated its unspoilt wilderness. Her hair was pulled back and she wore the calf-skin raiment's requited when on pursuit; her longbow was in one hand the quiver on her back filled with the poison-tipped arrows she needed to effect the kill. The dappled moonlight filtered through the forest canopy and she took the path of shadows; the nocturnal creatures not fearing her presence, but welcoming it; continuing their soft calls, their nightly activities without pause…one of their own was amongst them._

_She crept forward; increasing her pace as she heard the soft whimpers ...whimpers that grew louder…whimpers that turned into pleading; pleading for mercy…begging for life. She scanned the area around her; her senses picking up the small nuances for which she'd been trained. The insects were silent; the owl that had been hooting monotonously minutes ago, took silent wing; the few animals that dared move, headed quickly past her and the sweet, coppery tang of blood floated towards her on the warm breeze. _

_The man's begging increased and she quickly scaled the large ash tree as his begging turned to screams; screams of pure and utter terror. She edged onto the large branch; the bark hard against her feet as she peered into the small clearing. The naked man was on his back, the daggers that had been driven into his palms, pinning him to the earth were coated with blood and flesh…the same flesh that hung in tatters from what remained of his chest._

_The beast hovered over him; its red leather wings beating lazily as it reached out a taloned hand, slicing into the man's chest again before raising the talons and cutting its own lips as it sucked greedily at the blood that ran from its claws. She drew the arrow from the quiver, loading the bow and drawing slowly back on the string as she took aim, waiting for the perfect time to strike. There was nothing she could do for the man, that wasn't why she was here. She watched as the hellion drew itself up, readying for the final, fatal blow and she released; the arrow flying straight and true …but the man's eyes had widened as he'd seen the projectile and it was enough to save the beast from a direct hit. The arrow pierced a wing, slicing past a tree, another arrow already on its way before the first had finished its journey. _

_It turned its hate-filled eyes towards her as it dodged her next arrow; its malevolent shriek echoing through the forest as it hovered possesively over its prey. She drew another arrow as the beast reached down quickly, tearing the head from the man, cutting his scream short as she released another poisoned missile; it missed the body but sliced through a tendon in the creature's wing; making it dip sideways as it partially closed. The shriek that reveberated through the forest was one of pain this time and she smiled as it howled in pain. It opened its jaws wide, the toxic saliva dripping from its teeth and hissing as it hit the earth …and she paused as it looked into her eyes and laughed. A laugh that made her blood run cold as it turned and took flight, fleeing into the darkness with its prize._

_She turned in slow motion; removing the dagger from its sheath as she stared into the hideous, hissing features of her nemesis._

--------------------------------------------------------

Sam's heart was beating rapidly, his breathing was laboured, his eyes moving frantically under closed lids as small whimpers escaped through gritted teeth. His sweat-soaked hair whipping about his face as he kicked at his sheets; the nightmare taking control as he tried to fight his way out of it.

He groaned, clenching his hands in the damp sheets as his palms were lit with an agonising pain; he dug his heels into the bed, arching his back as his chest seemed to ignite in long, flaming slashes; searing the skin as he fought to draw breath.

Fear and panic started to stake its claim on him; snaking through his veins and poisoning any clear thought; infecting his reasoning …he was dying; being torn apart by an unseen enemy. He could see nothing but an inky blackness; a darkness so thick, so dense it held a presence all its own; a presence that made him close his minds eye in an effort to escape the cloying, primal fear that filled his every sense. He began to whisper; a rapid rush of words that would be incomprehensible to anyone but their owner; _'nonononononostopstopnononogodnononodean!nononodean!nono'_; a whisper that became a pleading mantra for help he knew wasn't coming.

He threw his arms wide; his body lifting off the bed as he threw his head back, biting his tongue as he bit back a scream.

Dean was only partially aware of the battle his brother was fighting in the bed next to his; he could hear the hushed whimpers, the almost silent begging that floated painfully to him but like his brother, he was unable to tear himself from the dream that had taken hold.

It wasn't fear that held him to the vision; it was a deep-seated rage. Unlike Sam, he _could _see; could see the dark shadows of the trees that formed the forest; see the dappled moonlight and the scurrying night creatures that resided in the woodland. But Sam's pleas were not the only ones he could hear; he moved through the darkness, the begging getting louder as he scaled a large tree and looked into a small clearing. He wanted to roar in rage at what was laid out below him; but he was like a puppet…_no_, not a puppet...he was being _shown _this; he was a _guest, _not a participant.

He tried to contain the fury that consumed him at the gory display below. The man was crucified to the ground; his body nothing but a pulped, bleeding mess as the demon that he'd chased through the forest…well a week from now; slowly tortured its victim, playing with him as it hovered lazily over its prey. He felt adrenalin rush through him and watched as the demon drew itself back to make an attack. He saw a rush of movement and stared as an arrow flew through the air; it would have been a kill-shot if the prone man hadn't alerted the demon to its presence.

The shriek that screamed through the forest burst into him; chilling him to the bone and he watched in horror as the man's head was ripped from his shoulders ...and then he was slowly turning; a premonition coursing through him that was so strong it brought goosebumps to his skin. And he stared into the familiar visage of another demon.

He sat bolt-upright, gritting his teeth as he stifled the yell that was caught in his throat; the insane shriek of the demon still echoing loudly in his ears. He turned to Sam; throwing the sweat-soaked sheets from him as he went to his brother.

"Sam…Sammy…" he whispered; the desire to explore the meaning of his dream over-ridden by the fear of seeing his brother engulfed by the nightmare. He shook Sam's shoulder, gently at first then more vigorously "Sam! Sammy,! Wake up!"

Sam's eyes snapped open and Dean's heart started racing as he saw the deep-seated fear that shone like beacons in his brothers eyes "Easy. Sammy…easy, dude…"

Sam turned his head to the voice; the calming voice he knew; the voice that meant protection and safety. He focussed; sitting up and letting out a shaky breath as he looked into his brother's concerned eyes "Shit"

"Bad one, huh?" asked Dean with a grin; trying to ease his brothers fear and hide his own.

Sam rubbed his hands down his face "Ya think?" and he couldn't stop the shudder than ran through him.

"Nightmare or vision?" Dean asked.

"Not…sure…" said Sam; swinging his long legs out of the bed "I'm gonna shower" and he went to the bathroom, locking the door behind him, not wanting Dean to see what this had done to him. He turned the shower to hot and leaned his hands on the basin and peered into the mirror; his stomach dropping as he saw his ghostly image being eaten up by the steam.

---------------------------------------------

Dean watched his brother closely over the rim of his coffee cup; the dark circles under his eyes were getting darker and his eyes were constantly flicking left and right. His brother was on edge and the way he gripped his coffee cup, the knuckles white; told Dean all he needed to know. Sam was scared

"So you don't remember anything?" asked Dean as he put his cup down; his eyes watching for _any _'tell' in Sam's features; the hunt completely forgotten as he stared into the haunted eyes of his baby brother.

Sam shook his head slowly "I couldn't…_see _anything. It was just blackness …blackness and…pain" he looked at Dean "Like I've never felt before"

Dean shifted in his seat; smiling at the waitress and checking her eyes as she put the plate of pancakes in front of him. Blue eyes. Not her. He turned to Sam as the waitress sashayed away, giving Dean a wink as she left "What kind of pain?" he asked in a hushed tone; for 7am the diner was packed with customers and they'd been lucky to get a booth.

Sam sighed and shook his head "I couldn't explain it to you, Dean" he whispered back; his eyes glazing slightly as the memories tried to push themselves to the surface. He fought them back and looked into his brothers eyes "Chest…palms…shit…_everywhere. _It was like I was on _fire" _he said. "I don't know if it was a vision or …nightmare but…" he laughed and Dean tried not to wince as he heard a faint hint of hysteria in it "forget it"

"No…tell me, Sammy"

Sam was quiet for a long time and Dean waited him out; part of him wanting an answer and another part of him screaming that he _didn't_ want one; didn't want to hear the next words that were going to leave his brother's lips.

"It felt like…it was _meant _to happen" he shook his head "I can't explain it. It was like it was where I was _supposed _to be and there was nothing I could do to stop it" he took a deep steadying breath as his heart started to beat rapidly again. If he didn't get this under control, and under control _fast, _he was going to lose it in a _big _way and he guessed if _that _happened then he was going to be even _more _screwed than he figured he already was.

Dean watched Sam; his brother was only _just _holding it together and if he didn't get him focussed on something other than the nightmare, he was going to crack. He drained his coffee and stood; rolling his shoulder as he threw money on the table "Come on, Sammy"

"You alright?" asked Sam, pointing to Dean's shoulder.

Dean nodded "Just slept on it wrong" he said, ignoring what felt like fire flaring in the muscle. Fire. Both him and Sam with fire-like pain. That couldn't be good. "Now come on, we got work to do. We'll sort this nightmare shit out, trust me" he grinned at Sam "I'll buy you a nightlight when we get back"

Sam rolled his eyes; trying to hide his smile "Get back from where?" he asked as he followed Dean out of the diner.

Dean grinned at his brother as they jogged across the road to the Impala "I feel like getting in touch with nature"

The hunt was back on.

--------------------------------------------------

Sam followed his brother through the woods; Dean hadn't directly answered any of his questions about _why _they were going to a site that _wasn't _one of the crime scenes. He'd just said he had a 'hunch' and left it at that. He wasn't in the mood to push him and he hadn't been too worried; Dean's instincts were honed but when he'd pulled the pistol from the small of his back as they'd walked slowly and quietly into the woods…well then he _had _started to worry.

The temperature had dropped as they'd headed deeper into the woods; but it didn't stop the insects from buzzing noisily about their heads, trying to drink from the sweat that coated them. Sam watched as his brother took a less travelled trail, seeming to know where he was going before veering _off _the track and edging carefully round trees and walking a path that only _he _could see. He frowned and followed closely behind.

Dean didn't know _how _he'd found the part of the forest for which he was searching; it _hadn't _been part of the week he'd already lived; _this _was new territory, and new territory meant surprises …and surprises in _his _line of work usually equalled danger. Danger with a capital 'D'.

He knew where he was going and as he headed off the path and through the dense foliage; his finger was held tight but steady on the trigger of his Sig Sauer 9mm. He smiled when he heard Sam take a tighter hold on the sawn-off; Sammy had seen the change in his demeanour and had reacted as he should have. He was still on his game. Good.

He stopped as he got to the large tree he'd scaled last night; running his hand down the bark as he looked up, finding the branch he last remembered being. He edged around the tree, moving silently into the clearing and expecting to see the headless corpse of the man from his dream; but there was nothing but a large pool of blood and resultant blood spatter on the surrounding trees and bushes to indicate that someone had died there.

"Jesus…" whispered Sam as he circled the clearing cautiously; there was _far _more blood at this site then at _any _of the other crime scenes. He looked up at his brother "How'd you know?" he asked.

Dean shrugged "Hunch" as he went back to the tree.

He put the pistol at the small of his back and started to climb; grunting with the effort as he pulled himself higher. _Damn, _it had been so much easier in his dream. He finally got to the branch and inspected it closely; he found deep, blackened gouges on the underside of the branch, near the trunk of the tree. This was where the demon had been. He avoided those as he edged carefully out onto the branch and took up the same position he'd been in last night; yep, perfect line of sight into the clearing. He turned slowly, his stomach churning as the dream came back to him, but this time there was no demon waiting for him. He gripped the branch and looked underneath….blood; not a lot but it was there.

"Aaah, you alright there Tarzan?"

Dean looked down into Sam's upturned face and returned the grin his brother was giving me "As long as you don't want to be Jane, we'll be fine" said Dean as he swung down from the branch and dropped easily to the forest floor. He crouched, shifting the leaf litter and finding some more drops of blood directly underneath the branch.

"So we have another one" said Sam "And dude, there is _way _more blood here than at any of the other sites" he paused "This is the kill spot…and I don't think any of the other ones were"

Dean nodded "Yeah, you got that right Sammy" he said as he walked around the clearing, noticing a slice in a nearby tree "Too much blood here for it to be anything but"

Sam crouched at the bloody lake in the middle of the clearing and studied the area around it as Dean pulled the pistol from the small of his back and moved further out. He didn't know where he was going or what he was looking for but he _knew _there was something here that would give him a clue as to what had happened here last night after he was snapped out of the dream.

He hadn't found anything after five mintures and was about to turn around; not wanting to be too far away from Sam when he spotted some lush green leaves that had red tips. Blood trail. He moved forward, his gun held ready as he followed the intermittent bloodied trail deeper into the forest and further away from his brother. He stepped over a dense thicket and his heart started to race…something was here.

He turned in circles; his eyes scanning the area quickly before slowing and giving each part of the woodland greater attention. He moved towards a large area of brambles, his finger tightening on the trigger as he pushed the thorny vines out of the way with his foot "SAM!" he yelled; crouching as he stared at the remains of the body from last night and quickly pocketing the note that was tucked through a belt loop.

"Jesus Christ…" muttered Sam as he pulled up behind his brother "Where's the _rest _of him?" he asked as he stared at the bloodied torso. The jagged stumps that had once held head, legs and arms were covered in insects that buzzed in and out of the desecrated flesh. The man had been _literally _torn apart.

"Got no idea, dude" he lied as he pushed the body with his boot and pulled a wallet from the back pocket of shredded jeans "But we have a name" he committed the details to memory, before wiping his prints from the wallet and returning it to the man's pocket. He stood "Lets go"

Sam grabbed Dean's arm "We can't just _leave _him here, Dean!"

"We won't, Sammy. We'll make sure he's found but we gotta make sure _we _aren't. Now come on" he turned, leaving no room for argument as his shoulder flared in pain again.

Sam took one last look at the remains of what had once been a man and shivered as a deep sense of foreboding overtook him. He turned and followed Dean, ignoring the premonistic fear that told him _this _was his fate.

--------------------------------------------------

_She let out a shaky breath; close…so close to being discovered. So close to having all her work undone and failing the calling again. She closed her eyes as she shifted further back into the crevice; one hand held over the gashes to her shoulder, the other pulling the brambles over the small opening. She closed her eyes and concentrated on her healing; he had the note…that was the important thing, she just hoped he understood that history was being rewritten and he __**had **__to step carefully. __**They **__knew she was here now and they'd be coming for them…__**all **__of them. _

_**To be continued…**_


	5. Running

(Disclaimer: Don't own anything Supernatural related; the following story belongs to me)

* * *

**Echo.**

**Chapter Five.**

The Impala roared down the highway; her black form shimmering in the heat. Her tyres hugged the blacktop and screeched as Dean took a corner fast; he tapped the brakes before pushing his foot back to the floor. The note in his pocket seemed to burn into him. He _needed _to read it but he could see Sam, turned in his seat, watching him intently. He could do nothing until they were back at the motel. He sighed inwardly as he saw his brother open his mouth.

"Alright, that was no '_hunch',_ Dean" he shook his head "No way. You _knew _he was there. _How?"_

Dean was prepared for the question, so the lie slipped effortlessly from his lips "When I went to the head last night, at the diner? I heard some dude saying he was going hunting, small game or something…"

"He told you?" laughed Sam "Yeah, right. Try again, Dean"

Dean glanced at Sam "Not _me, _Sam. Some other dude. I overheard where he was going, that's all. Didn't really think much about it til this morning" he shrugged "thought we should just check it out" he shook his head "Didn't expect that though, Sammy. I mean…damn"

Sam stared at Dean; he was lying again "Dean, seriously? The lying? It's gotta stop, dude. Or you have to get better at it"

Dean glanced at his brother again "Why would I lie, Sammy?" he laughed "What do you want me to say? I'm now getting psychic flashes telling me where dead bodies are? Dude…that's _your _domain, not mine"

Sam faced forward, the muscles in his jaw bulging "I'll figure this out, Dean"

"Good. 'Cause we need to find out what's doing this and stop it"

"You're an asshole" said Sam and he refused to talk to Dean the rest of the way back to the motel.

That suited Dean fine. He hated lying to Sam but he knew he couldn't say anything to his brother about what was happening. '_Reveal the secret and all is lost.' _That's what the note had said. And although he was no closer to figuring out who the woman was, on some bizarre level, he trusted her. He tried not to laugh at that. He trusted someone who was no more than a ghost to him.

He turned into the motel's parking lot and Sam was out of the car before he'd pulled to a complete stop; slamming the door to the Impala and then slamming the motel door in Dean's face. Dean sighed heavily and opened the door in time to see Sam go to the bathroom and slam _that _door and lock it. Dean reached into his pocket and unfolded the note. His stomach dropped and he grabbed his and Sam's bags and threw all their gear into it. He grabbed the bags, the laptop and notes and threw them into the Impala before racing back inside and pounding on the bathroom door.

All her previous notes had been in riddles. This one wasn't. One word. That was it. But it was enough.

Run.

----------------------------------------------------------------------

_Her eyes fluttered open as she heard the distant sound of voices. She wasn't completely healed; not all of the toxins had been leeched from the gouges she'd sustained but she had to get moving. She grabbed her bow and quiver, pushed the brambles aside and slid out of her hiding place. She stepped past the remains and moved quickly and silently through the forest. Her shoulder started to ache as she picked up speed but she ignored it; she had to make sure Dean had heeded her words. That he'd read the note and done as he was told. They were on the run now and __**everything **__had changed._

_They had believed they were dealing with one rogue. __**One**__, not two. And who was to say if there were two that had gone rogue, more hadn't. She knew she should report back to one of __**'The Early Ones' **__but her job, her __**responsibility **__was to Dean and Sam and until she was sure they were on the move she wasn't contacting anyone._

_She had to think this through. She had told Dean that __**he **__had to step carefully but __**her **__decisions, __**her **__actions would have far reaching repercussions… and if she made a mistake, the results would be catastrophic. She knew she wasn't over-stating things; she had __**seen **__what had happened as the beast had launched itself at Dean. Had seen the change come over him and although she had been ordered to allow the suffering …she had prevented it. _

_She raced through the forest; her mind working overtime as she thought back to when she'd been summoned to __**'The Original' **__two months ago…_

_She had taken her position at the feet of__** 'The Original'; **__the sight of six of __**'**The Early Ones' __standing behind him had made her stomach drop and she quickly assessed her actions of the past week to see where she'd erred But she hadn't. She had a __**'**Calling'...and s__he had hidden her surprise. After her failure sixty-three years ago, she had been advised she would not be permitted to return to the field until __**'**The Early Ones' __believed she was ready. Which, she knew, translated to __**'never'. **_

_She had kept her head bowed as he had told her she had been selected; her brow furrowing at the peculiarity of the situation. It was almost unheard of for __**'**The Original' __to deliver a __**'**Calling'__and she had spoken without forethought._

"_Why are you delivering the __**'**Calling'__?" she had asked; noticing some of __**'**The Early One's' __bristling at her blatant disregard for protocol. _

_He had smiled at her, ignoring her question "Their names are Dean and Sam Winchester"_

"_Two?" she had queried._

_He had nodded "Brothers"_

"_Is one more important than the other?"_

"_You will __**cease **__asking questions and __**listen!" **__one of the __**'**Early One's' __had intoned angrily and she had winced as she'd felt his anger hit her._

'_The Original' __had raised a hand and the pain in her head had stopped "Your Calling involves both of the men. This is unusual but it is what it is."_

_She raised her head "They have been Chosen?" she asked and he had nodded. She couldn't hide her surprise this time. No-one of her standing had __**ever **__been called to the Chosen. And it wasn't just one, it was two. There was something else at play here. "What else do I need to know?" she had asked._

"_The suffering of one will bring about the suffering of the other. Which? We have not been shown. But they are…unusual"_

_She had nodded slowly and thought on her next question as he waited patiently. But understanding settled over her and it wasn't a question that came from her lips "They're not aware"_

"_No, child" he replied. _

_**That **__was why the __**'**Calling' __had selected her, she had thought to herself._

"_I don't believe that is the only reason" he had said "The past is often sent to revisit us." She had raised her eyes to his and he had nodded "Yes, child"_

_She had nodded in return and stated firmly "I won't fail this time" _

_He had smiled gently at her "What some see as failure, others see as indoctrination" he smiled at her again "Knowledge"_

"_It has returned" ._

_He had nodded "It has been collecting and the Chosen are aware of the deaths"_

"_Hunters" she'd said and he'd nodded again as her mind ticked over. There was something they were either not telling her, or something they hadn't been shown; and that didn't sit well with her. She looked up at him again "Is this a __**test?"**__ and she had barely hid the anger in her voice._

"_You will STOP your insolence!" one of the __**'**Early One's' __had yelled._

_Her anger boiled over "I will NOT be part of a __**'Calling' **__where you believe the Chosen are expendable!" she had yelled back "They are NOT!" and she'd withstood the pain as she stared defiantly at the __**'**Early One' __that was inflicting her punishment. "This isn't some game you're playing! They are __**people **__with lives that…"_

"_That are now on a different path" '__The Original' __had interrupted. He had looked kindly at her "You will leave within the hour. Their histories will be shown to you before you embark on the __**'**Calling'__" _

_She nodded "Thank you" she said as her pain subsided._

"_You understand that you must __**not **__interfere. You are to allow the events to ensure they are worthy" said her punisher "Do I make myself clear?" _

_She had gritted her teeth and nodded tersely "Perfectly"_

"_You are a __**watcher" **__he had said; his green eyes boring into hers._

_She had nodded and left; beginning her journey to Dean and Sam. She had watched them work; had seen their dedication to __**their **__calling and to each other and she'd started having second thoughts about the wisdom of coming events. She had tried to give Dean a warning but he had misinterpreted it. So against her better judgement, she had allowed Sam's suffering; but she had stepped in to help Dean get to his brother. _

_She had broken rule after rule and when she'd stopped the attack on Dean and then set him back; she knew there would be consequences. But she'd had little choice. This one wasn't one of the __**'testers'. **__This one was the rogue one that, until now, had been little more than a rumour through her home._

_It had taken an interest in the Chosen and that changed everything. So she did the only thing she could; she gave them another chance. Only this time round, she changed the rules. She had returned Dean's memory and she had gone from being a watcher to a participant._

_Her stomach dropped; she was about to break the __**one **__rule that was __**never **__to be broken. She knew what it would mean; knew what would happen to her, but she was past the point of no return, _

_It was time to make contact._

----------------------------------------------------------------------------

Sam slipped a t-shirt over his head as Dean took another corner too fast; the Impala fishtailing a little before the tyres gripped and they shot forward again. Sam's t-shirt clung to his wet torso and he shifted uncomfortably at the feel of his damp jeans. Dean hadn't even let him dry himself properly …shit, he hadn't let him dry himself at _all. _He'd kicked the bathroom door in when Sam had refused to answer his calls and had then yanked Sam from the shower and thrown jeans at him, ordering him to dress. But apparently he hadn't been moving fast enough and Dean had dragged him from the bathroom, Sam hopping forward as he tried to slip his jeans on.

The room had been cleared of all their gear and he could see the open doors of the Impala thought the motel door. Dean had refused to answer his questions as he'd shoved Sam into the car, slamming the door and slid across the hood. Sam now watching his brother in stunned silence as he gunned the engine and sped away from the motel; his knuckles white around the steering wheel.

Sam pushed his wet hair out of his face "Alright. What the _fuck _is going on, Dean? And no bullshit this time"

Dean glanced at Sam "Not sure, Sammy. We just gotta move"

Sam scoffed "How big of an idiot do you think I am?"

Dean looked at Sam "You don't _really _want me to answer that do you, Sammy?" he asked with a forced grin.

"Stop the car" Sam said angrily and Dean pushed his foot down harder on the accelerator, trying to put as much distance between them and the town of 'Red Bank' as possible "I SAID STOP THE CAR!" yelled Sam.

Dean shook his head "No"

Sam snapped. He'd had enough of the lies. Enough of the secret-service bullshit Dean was throwing at him and he reached over and pulled the handbrake, turning the Impala into a dangerous spin. If Dean didn't know the car the way he did and if he wasn't such a damn good driver; they'd have ploughed into the large hickory trees that lined the highway. Sam jumped from the car as it jolted to a stop; slamming the door and watching as his brother exploded from his seat; pure fury on his face.

"WHAT THE FUCK ARE YOU DOING? GET YOUR ASS BACK IN THE CAR NOW!" he yelled at Sam.

Sam shook his head "Not until you tell me what the _hell _is going on here!" and he countered Dean's movements, making sure the Impala stayed between the two of them.

"Get _back _in the car, Sam" said Dean angrily; his eyes scouring their surroundings for any signs of trouble.

"I've had enough of the lying and the bullshit, Dean. Something's going on here…something _more _than the disappearances. I can _feel _it. And you damn well know what it is and you're not telling me! So you want me back in the car? There's only one way that's going to happen. You _tell _me the truth!"

Dean was breathing heavily "There's _two _ways, Sam. And right now, my pick is to_ knock _you on your ass and _drag _you in!"

"Yeah, good luck with that" laughed Sam as he countered Dean again. "Just _tell _me"

"I'm _am _telling you. Get your ass back in the car"

"Nope" said Sam trying not to laugh as he and Dean circled the car. This was freakin' ridiculous; two grown men chasing each other round a car like four-year-olds.

Dean could feel the fear starting to settle in the pit of his stomach; they were in the middle of nowhere on a rarely-travelled road surrounded by forest. They were vulnerable and they _needed _to get moving again. He feigned left and Sam took the bait. Dean threw himself across the hood of the Impala, tackling Sam to the ground. He pulled his brother to his feet and dragged him to the car but Sam wasn't going to go easily. He fought Dean the whole way, finally landing a punch on to his brother's face.

Dean slammed Sam face-down on the hood and leaned over him "You _listen _to me. I don't know what the fuck is going on but I _do _know something's after us. So you get your ass back in the car and you _do _as I say. No questions asked. Understand?"

"NO! Not fucking good enough, Dean!" said Sam as he struggled up and pushed his brother but Dean refused to let go "GET THE FUCK OFF ME!" he yelled, his anger rising to match his brothers but Dean had his arm behind his back and his weight on him. He was held fast. "WHAT THE FUCK IS WRONG WITH YOU?" yelled Sam as he struggled to get free "YOU'RE LOSING IT, DEAN!"

Dean laughed and it made Sam's blood run cold "Maybe Sammy, maybe…" he said "But are you gonna listen to me?"

"Just tell me what the _HELL _is going on! This isn't _you, _Dean" he paused "Christo" and the laugh that came from his brother was pure Dean.

"I'm not possessed, Sam" said Dean as he tightened his grip on his brother "I'm just…" he felt the hairs prickle on the back of his neck and he moved faster than he had in his whole life. He didn't have time to fight with Sam on this "Sorry, Sammy" he said and knocked his brother out; dragging him to the car and shoving him inside.

He scrambled to the drivers side, his stomach tight with fear as he gunned the engine, turned the car round and screeched down the highway, his eyes flicking between the rear-view and the road ahead. He thought he saw a flash of read in the receding treeline but he couldn't be sure. It didn't matter right now...all that mattered was that they were on the move again.

He looked over at Sam's slumped form "I'm saving your ass, Sammy. _That's _what I'm doing"

--------------------------------------------------------------

He drove until Sam started to wake. He tried reasoning with his brother but there was _no _reasoning with him and he'd taken the easy way out again. He'd knocked Sam out twice before finding a busy motel in a large town just over the Alabama border; hoping there was safety in numbers.

He'd managed to get Sam into the room without anyone noticing and then done something he never thought he would. He tied Sam up. He hated doing it, but at this stage he didn't have much choice. He needed Sam where he could watch him.

His weapons were laid out over the room, ready for when he needed them. He sat at the table and pulled the laptop towards him and started a search on the dead man from the forest. It didn't take long and he felt the goosebumps rise on his arms as he read the newspaper article from a year ago.

_Cleveland, Tennessee: Jackson Hardwick, Jnr, 34, was acquitted of the shooting death of his father a year ago. The two had been hunting with friends in the outlying woods of 'Red Bank, Tennessee' when Hardwick, Jnr claimed he saw a red-deer through the trees and discharged his weapon. His father, Jackson Hardwick Snr, 62, was killed instantly. A Police spokesman stated there were no suspicious circumstances surrounding the death. It was nothing more than an unfortunate accident._

Dean frowned; another man that had killed his father. He pulled the second note from the book and read _"Beware the sins of the father…are they visited upon the sons?' _He took the list of victims from the journal and went through them. He stopped after the fourth one. The pattern was there. Each of the victims were involved, in some way, whether purposefully or accidentally, in the death of either their father or mother.

Well there was the link…but what the hell did that mean? He read the note again. _"Look not for an ally"_. Not an ally. An enemy? _Whose _enemy? SHIT! This was driving him crazy! _"The answers are in the tomes…" _Oh, when he found this chick, he was gonna _kick _her ass! He sighed and picked up the 'Greek Mythology' book and flicked to the back. The answer was in here. He ran his finger down the index…_enemy…enemy…enemy_…he whispered to himself. He stopped and sat straighter in his chair. Nemesis. He flicked to the page and began to read.

_-------------------------------------------------------------------------_

_She walked cautiously towards the door; she had long foregone the internal monologue of the wisdom of her course of action. She had made the decision and that was all there was to it. Still, once she knocked on the door…there was no going back. But this was __**her **__'Calling' and she'd been selected for a reason._

_She raised her hand and knocked softly; tensing as she waited for it to be answered…_

_**To be continued…**_


	6. First Contact

(Disclaimer: Don't own anything Supernatural related; the following story belongs to me)

* * *

**Echo.**

**Chapter Six.**

_He squeezed his eyes shut as the rancid breath was snorted over his battered body. The sniffing of the …__**thing**__…he knew was in front of him, driving home the realisation that he was nothing more than food. A piece of meat hanging from a wall; to be tasted…__**fed **__upon whenever the mood took the creatures._

_He didn't understand what was happening to him. Well he understood __**what**__, he just didn't understand __**why.**__ He'd been lying in bed a couple of days ago; smoking a joint as he watched late night NFL when he'd heard what he thought was his father's voice calling to him. But that couldn't be right. His father had been dead for years…he'd made __**sure **__of it. He'd stubbed out his smoke but hadn't made it out of his bed to investigate. He'd been slammed back against the headboard by a monster born straight out of a nightmare. He thought he'd been hallucinating…been in some weird nightmare state but as it had sliced its taloned finger along his cheek and hissed in his face; he __**knew **__this was real. And it was just the beginning of the __**real **__nightmare._

_He was bought back to the present by the coarse tongue licking over his wounds; shuddering as it delved into his flesh and brought a fierce fire to his body. He __**wanted **__to scream; to let loose a howl, but the last time he'd opened his mouth, his tongue had been viciously bitten off. _

_He squeezed his eyes shut tighter as he heard the malevolent chuckle that always surrounded the beasts, and his heart started pounding furiously as he braced for their next attack. But it was the scream of anther that tore into him, and he gave thanks that it was someone else that was suffering this time and not him. _

_The screams rose and rose; each one louder, more agonising than the last. A rising cacophany of pain and suffering that he thought would never end. But they did. The screams eventually giving over to begging. Desperate pleas for mercy that soon turned into the nonsensical mutterings of a mind that had finally snapped. _

_He opened his eyes a fraction, peering cautiously through his lashes… and saw the two beasts feasting on the man opposite him. The man wasn't dead; that wasn't their way. They would keep him alive for as long as they could. He understood that now. The monsters took as much pleasure in the torture as they did in the gorging._

_He turned his eyes away from the depravity and looked down at his own body ...and tried not to whimper. He hadn't even realised his right leg was missing from the knee down. They'd been snacking. He looked up quickly; his stomach fluttering with fear as he heard the now familiar sound of rushing wings. Another beast flew into the lair; the prone figure of a woman held within its taloned hands. His stomach dropped; new meat. __**Fresh **__meat. He started to shake with fear as he realised he was moving closer to banquet table. He watched as the woman was laid on the stone floor, her arms held wide as daggers were driven through her palms, pinning her to the floor. The scream that erupted from the new victim, making the other creatures feed more greedily on their current meal._

_The sickening sounds of flesh being torn from a man who was now giggling, and the accompanying rapturous moans of the feeding beasts was too much for the man to bear and he emptied his stomach. His loud retching and pitiful whimpers drawing unwanted attention…but he was powerless to stop it and he began to cry as he wet himself._

_The creature that was hovering over the woman on the floor, streaked over to him; its vile head cocking left and right as its red eyes pulsed rapidly. It stared at the mess on the floor before slowly raising its eyes to him and opening its mouth; the jaws stretching abnormally wide as its fetid roar washed over him. He began to silently pray; begging for mercy, pleading for help he knew wasn't coming._

"_Your GOD will not save you!" the beast hissed; its wings flapping lazily behind it as its wrathful laugh echoed round the lair, smashing into him like a physical blow. "__**I **__am your god! __**I **__hold the power of life and death over you…" it grinned; showing its shark-like teeth that were filled with the rotted flesh of previous victims. It sniffed at him "And I only smell death" _

_It shot its head forward, its jaws snapping around his throat and tearing it out in one swift movement. His eyes widened in surprise as he watched the creature devour his flesh. And as the life slowly ebbed from him; the last thing he saw was that hellish beast closing its powerful jaws around his head. His last thought was that his nightmare was now finally over. _

-----------------------------------------------------------------

Dean's eyes snapped up from the book as a soft knock broke through his reverie. His pistol was in his hand in an instant and he walked silently to the room's only window. He pulled the dark velvet curtain aside a fraction and peeked through the gauzy shroud behind it. His eyes darkened and his jaw set as he stared at the visitor. Her face was hidden by her long auburn hair but he _knew _who it was.

His first instinct was to throw the door open; _seriously_ kick her ass and then demand …no, _beat _the answers to his questions out of her. He knew what she'd done and she'd pay. But he caught himself. _Now _wasn't the time. He took a steadying breath and quashed the storm that was starting to brew inside him. A tempest that, if he didn't get control of it, would explode in a wrath-filled hurricane. He doubted she'd survive it.

His hand tightened on his pistol; his knuckles white as he focussed on the woman. As much as he hated that clichéd phrase…_'discretion is the better part of valour'… _he knew it was the road to take here. The fact that the woman was now standing on his doorstep when she had spent, God alone only knew how much effort, making sure he _didn't _find her; set off alarm bells. Huge, clanging, _make-you-go-deaf,_ alarm bells. _Know _your enemy. That's what his father had taught him.

So he watched.

She stood perfectly still and at first glance, appeared totally relaxed. But as he studied her, he saw that her weight was shifted to the leg that was held slightly behind her. She could move in any direction, and quickly. And although her arms hung casually at her sides; her right hand was turned slightly towards her…she was carrying, there was no doubt. He raised his eyes; he still couldn't see her face but her shoulders, although not tense, were squared and the muscles taut. She was unsure of what to expect. _Good,_ he thought. Keep her guessing.

He took in her clothing and his frown deepened. The pants and vest looked like they were made from some kind of animal hide; old-style stitching…and she was barefoot. She looked like she'd stepped straight from the middle-ages. And all that did was beg more questions; questions that did no more than increase his anger at her. The past two days in _'replay-time' _had been a bitch but the past two weeks in _'real' _time had just about torn him apart. And knowing what he now did, he felt the swirling pit of resentment towards her, start to rise again.

He watched as she raised her hand, hesitate briefly, before knocking again. She turned to a drunken yell off to her right and he moved quickly. He threw the door open, grabbed the woman by the front of her vest and yanked her into the room. He kicked the door shut and slammed her against it, pressing the pistol to the underside of her chin. It had taken less than five seconds to have her at his mercy.

He leaned in close; his faces inches from hers "Who the _fuck _are you?!" he demanded angrily.

"A friend" she stated calmly.

He pressed the gun harder against her, forcing her head back against the door. There was no fear in her eyes and she kept her arms at her sides "Bullshit" he said; lifting her from the door and slamming her back against it. Her state of calm only incensing him more "You've _fucked _with me and you've _fucked _with my brother!" he hissed, his finger slowly tightening on the trigger _"No-__**one**_ does that and gets away with it!"

"I wouldn't do that, Dean" she said; looking into his furious hazel eyes "I'm the _only _person who can help you" she winced as the gun dug into her skin "Help you _both" _she paused and looked directly into his eyes "You _know _I'm right"

They stared at each other for what seemed like an eternity; each weighing the other up. Dean's finger tensed on the trigger as he pushed his arm against her, pinning her harder to the door. He hid a smile; she might appear calm…relaxed, but he could _feel _her heart beating furiously in her chest. She was scared.

"I'm telling you the tru…" she didn't get to finish the sentence as he suddenly threw her across the room. She hadn't been expecting it and her back hit the table painfully, spinning her as her shoulder slammed into the wall…her _injured _shoulder; and she cried out in pain as she slumped to the floor. She didn't have time to take a breath before Dean was on her, his hands around her throat.

"You TELL me why I shouldn't kill you!" he said; his voice dark with anger as his hands tightened.

"Save…you…Sam…" she croaked out.

Dean laughed hollowly "Save us?" he shook his head and leaned down; his face contorted in rage "_No-one _can fucking save us!" he slammed her against the floor as his anger boiled over "You brought the fucking _'Furies' _down on our asses!"

----------------------------------------------------------------------

Sam woke slowly; unable to stop the groan escaping his parched lips. He had the _mother_ of all headaches and his shoulders and wrists ached painfully. He _knew _that feeling and he was surprised when he realised he _wasn't _tied up. He rolled onto his back and stared at an unfamiliar ceiling, blinking rapidly as his mind tried to figure out where he was and what was happening. _Nope. Got nothin' _he thought to himself. He pushed himself up from the bed, swung his legs over the side and stopped; his eyes widening and his mouth dropping open at the sight before him.

"Dean?" he asked; his voice barely louder than a whisper. He turned as he heard steps come from his left and Dean sauntered out of the bathroom and grinned at him.

"Hey, Sammy" he tossed him some aspirin.

Sam caught the box and dry-swallowed two before taking another one as he tried to figure out which question was going to be his first. "Aaah, you want to tell me what's going on, dude?" and he pointed to the unconscious woman tied to a chair.

Dean laughed; and Sam didn't like the sound of it _at _all "Not sure, Sammy"

"What the _hell _are you doing, Dean?" he asked angrily "You're losing your freakin' mind! You knocked me out…_how _many times…"

"Three" said Dean matter-of-factly.

Sam glared "_Three _fucking times and now have a woman tied to a chair! And…"

"She look familiar, Sammy?" interrupted Dean as he slumped into one of the other chairs; his gaze going between the woman and his brother "Does she?" he asked again as Sam glared at him.

Sam turned to the woman and studied her. Her head was slumped on her chest, her auburn hair covering… his eyes widened comically "That's _her" _he looked at his brother; his anger of moments ago now gone as curiosity took hold "How'd you _find _her?"

"Didn't. She came here. I just knocked her out and tied her up" he grabbed a beer from what was left of the six-pack that was sitting on the table and gulped it down. He burped loudly and grinned at Sam.

Sam got unsteadily to his feet and walked over to the woman, crouching in front of her and lifting her head gently "Jesus…" he looked at Dean "Did _you _do that?" he asked; pointing to the bruises around her neck. _"Why?"_ he asked when Dean nodded.

"Because the bitch screwed us over" said Dean.

Sam checked her pulse. It was strong; she was just out. He noticed lacerations to her shoulder and moved her vest aside. They were more _slashes _than lacerations and they were barely healed. They ran from her left shoulder down to the top of her breast. Four, ragged but parallel cuts that looked like they'd been inflicted recently. _Claw marks, _he thought to himself. He frowned and put his fingers to them; gently running them along the gouges as he closed his eyes…

"Dude, you want some alone time?" asked Dean with a laugh.

"Shut the fuck up" said Sam; not opening his eyes. He frowned as he saw a dark flash of blood-spattered stones. He ran his fingers back up the gouges and something else burst into his mind; something hovering over him. He felt the fear but it was gone before he could fully see it. He ran his fingers down the slashes again. This was something he had to see. It was something that made butterflies rise like a swarm in his belly; something that made his blood run cold and sent a shiver of fear so deep through him, it had his heart pounding in his chest. He ran his fingers up again…his muscles tensing as he felt the first stirrings of familiarity…dejavu, settle over him…

Dean watched his brother with the woman. Sam was running his fingers over the cuts to her shoulder, his eyes closed as a frown creased his brow. He didn't know _what _it was his brother was doing, but he didn't like it. And as the hair rose on the back of his neck, he put his beer down and rose quickly from the chair; knocking the bottle over as he leapt towards his brother. He had to _stop _this. He didn't know why; but instinct was screaming at him to push Sammy to safety…

Sam felt a tingling run through his fingers and before he could begin to analyse it, a face shattered into his mind. Blood-red eyes sitting in a sickly-grey face that glared viciously at him. Its jaws opened in an ear-splitting scream as its myriad of razor-sharp teeth glistened with black saliva. Purple veins pulsed wildly over the nightmarish face and bat-like ears pricked forward as fetid air pushed from two-dark holes where it's nose should have been. He yelled as he was pitched to the far-side of the room; his body exploding in unimaginable pain. He heard Dean yell his name; heard the fear in his brother's voice as he slammed against the bed and dropped to the floor.

He felt his head lifted and gentle slaps to his cheeks as Dean whispered his name over and over. His eyes fluttered open and looked into the concerned ones of his brother.

"Sammy…" Dean smiled weakly.

"Nice…catch…dude…" Sam stammered.

"I wouldn't do that again, Sam"

They turned to the woman who was now wide awake. Pale, but wide awake. Her green eyes shining brightly as she looked curiously at the two of them.

Dean was on his feet in an instant. He stormed over to her and raised his hand "Bitch!"

"DON'T!" yelled Sam; and Dean stopped his palm mere inches from making contact with her cheek.

"What did you do to him!" he demanded.

"_I _didn't do anything to him" she said angrily. She looked past Dean to Sam, who was slowly rising from the floor "You alright?" she asked gently.

Sam shook his head; he ached _everywhere. _His skin felt like it was on fire and he scratched at his arms which only made the pain flare to excruciating. He paled "Jesus…" he said as he sat down heavily on the bed, putting his head in his hands as he willed himself not to throw up.

The woman looked up at Dean "My satchel's in your car. Bring it here"

Dean glared at her "You're in _no _position to tell me what to do!"

"Well Sam isn't up for getting it and I've something in there that can help him" she stared at Dean "Up to you though"

"Get it" whispered Sam "Dean…just _get_ it"

Dean turned and looked at his brother. Sam's breathing was laboured and he was paler than pale. Dark circles had taken up residence under his eyes and he saw what looked like welts starting to rise on his brother's arms.

"NOW, Dean" said Sam as he groaned.

Dean turned back to the woman "If something happens to him, I'll kill you myself" and he ran from the room.

Sam raised his head and looked at the woman "What happened?" he asked.

"You had a flash-back to an... alternate time" she said "It wasn't a _good _time"

"No shit" he said, laughing in spite of himself.

Dean came running back into the room with a brown leather satchel "I'm not cutting you loose so you TELL me what I need to do" said Dean.

She nodded "Take out the red leaves, the small ones. Put them in a cup and pour boiling water over them. Sam has to drink it. _All _of it"

Dean rifled through the bag, sifting through what looked like herbs and leaves and a whole heap of other crap before finding the leaves she was talking about "These ones?" he asked, holding up a small bag; and she nodded "How many?"

"How bad is it, Sam?" she asked.

"_Blow-my-brains-out,_ bad" he said.

"Half a handful should do it" she said.

Dean threw the satchel on the bed and got a cup and put the leaves into it; tapping his foot as he waited for the water to boil. He poured it over the leaves and the room was filled with a revolting stench, similar to rotting fish, as the leaves dissolved. "Fuck me…" said Dean; screwing up his face as he tried not to gag.

"Give it to Sam" she instructed.

Dean took it over to her "You drink first"

She sighed "Dean…"

"DRINK IT!" he yelled and pulled her head back and tipped it down her throat. She coughed and spluttered as she tried to take the liquid in.

"DEAN!" yelled Sam.

Dean ignored Sam as he tipped the last of the broth into her mouth. She dropped her head, coughing loudly as she tried to draw breath. She finally raised her head, the red liquid staining her chin and neck "Make Sam's" she whispered as she sucked in deep lungfuls of air.

Dean waited five minutes before making Sam's concoction. He'd watched the woman and seen no ill-effects from the potion. But as he handed the drink to his brother, he went and stood behind the woman, holding a pistol to her head. "One mistake" he threatened.

Sam readily drank the liquid; he'd have drunk _anything _if it took the pain away. He sighed, and lay back on the bed. The stuff hadn't tasted anywhere near as bad as it smelled and he could feel the liquid coursing through his veins. It was a weird feeling. It was stopping and starting; a fractured journey as it worked its way through his system. It was …_seeking_… that was the only way he could explain it.

Dean stood in front of the woman; his gun trained on her "Threat still stands"

She cocked her head "It was a promise, not a threat Dean" and she motioned her head towards Sam "Look"

He turned and saw the colour slowly returning to Sam's face and his breathing was getting back to a more normal level. He stared in amazement as the welts seemed to disappear before his eyes; but it took twenty-minutes before Sam finally sat up. "Sammy?"

Sam ignored Dean and looked at the woman "It stopped"

She nodded "It was supposed to"

"Thanks" he said earnestly.

"You're welcome" and she gave him a tentative smile.

He turned to Dean "Untie her"

Dean shook his head "Not until we get some answers" he walked over and grabbed a chair, placing it in front of her and sat. He took a dagger from his boot and spun it in his hand as he stared hard at her "I want answers to my questions and if I don't get them, I'll cut you. Are we clear?"

"Yes" she said calmly.

"What's your name?" he asked.

_**To be continued…**_


	7. Answers

(Disclaimer: Don't own anything Supernatural related; the following story belongs to me)

* * *

**Echo.**

**Chapter Seven.**

Dean stared hard at the woman; the woman that had cursed him and Sammy; had sealed their fate. He spun the dagger in his hand, smiling as her eyes flicked to it "I want answers to my questions and if I don't get them…" he smiled at her "I'll cut you. Are we clear?"

"Yes" she said calmly.

"What's your name?"

She groaned inwardly "Not _that _question" she muttered to herself before raising her eyes to Dean's "I don't have one"

"Bullshit" he said and put the blade to her arm.

"DEAN!" yelled Sam as he grabbed his brother's arm "You _can't _freakin' well _cut _her!"

"Yeah, I can" he said; glaring at the woman who sat tied, but completely calm in the chair opposite him. He wanted answers and he was damn well going to get them.

"Dean, you might as well cut me because it doesn't matter how many times you _ask _me that question; the answer's going to be the same" she paused "I don't have a name"

"That's a load of crap. _Everyone _has a name. Now what is it?" he asked angrily.

She sighed wearily "I don't _have _one. So go ahead"

Sam leaned against the table; making sure he was close enough to his brother to ensure he didn't hurt the woman. He studied her as he thought about her answer and cocked his head "Did you _ever _have one?" she said nothing "Well?"

She nodded "A long time ago"

"What was it?" Sam asked.

"I don't know" she said as she looked at him "I _honestly_ don't know"

Dean was watching her intently as she spoke to Sam; she'd covered it quickly but he'd seen the anger flash quickly in her eyes as she'd said that. She was either telling the truth or had some weird form of amnesia "How can you not know your own name?"

She shrugged "Just don't"

He shook his head "Yeah, you know why you don't. So…" he spun the dagger again and grinned at her.

"How about we forget the fact that I don't have a name and move onto your next question, Dean" she said "I'm sure there are more important things you want to know than my name"

Dean's jaw set "I got a shitload of questions. Like how it's two weeks before it really is" she said nothing "Well?"

"That wasn't a question but I'll answer if you like" she said.

"Gee, would ya?" said Dean sarcastically.

She nodded "Because I set you back" she stated simply.

She looked at Sam when he laughed "You _what?"_

"Set you back" she said evenly.

"You set us back…" started Sam.

She shook her head "No. I set _Dean _back but he's linked to you so...it covered you as well"

"Who _are_ you?" asked Dean.

"Like I said. A friend"

Dean shook his head again "Nope. There's more to it than that and I'm sick of you dodging questions with riddles so answer the FUCKING QUESTION!" he yelled at her.

"Settle down" she said calmly "I'm here to watch over you. Both of you…well I _was _watching over you…had been for a couple of months but things kind of went to …"

"Shit" stated Dean and she nodded.

"Shit how?" asked Sam.

She shook her head "You don't want to know. But I set you back to give you another chance. This wasn't the way things were supposed to …work out. So I changed it"

"Just like that" said Dean as he laughed again.

"_No. _Not just like that" she sighed "Look, it'd take too long to explain everything to you and believe me when I tell you, time really _isn't _on our side…surprisingly. So, if you don't mind…" she slipped her hands free of the binds and did the same with her ankles "I need to wash up" she stood.

Dean stood quickly and put himself between her and the bathroom "How the _hell _did you do that?" he looked at the binds, there were still knotted tightly together; she _shouldn't _have been able to just pull herself free.

"Just can" she said, stepping past him and going to the bathroom. She turned to close the door but Dean grabbed it, wedging it open and leaned against the frame. She nodded, went to the basin and washed her face and hands; scrubbing at the stain on her chin and chest.

"If you could get out of that, why didn't you do it before?" he asked.

"Because you needed to deal with your anger" She pulled her vest down and inspected the gouges as Dean watched her.

"That…_thing _did that to you" said Dean and she nodded "I saw….kinda"

"How's _your _shoulder?" she asked and he said nothing "Well?"

"I'll be fine" he finally answered.

She nodded "Once I'm healed you will be" she looked at him in the mirror "You shouldn't have been there"

"I didn't damn well plan it! I was asleep and _bang_, there I was watching that poor bastard get torn to pieces while you sat and watched!"

She turned and leaned against the basin "Dean, my job wasn't to save him, it was too late anyway. I was there to kill the rogue before he came after you and Sam"

"You fucked up" he said.

Her jaw set "You have _no _idea what we're dealing with here, so before you start make judgements on my ability how about we talk about _why _you're so angry with me when I've done nothing but try and help you"

"_Help _me? Are you fucking serious? You bought the damn Furies…."

"I DID NO SUCH THING!" she yelled. She took a deep breath and settled herself "I did no such thing" she said again "Those aren't the Furies exactly…"

"The _Furies?" _asked Sam as he walked to the door and handed her a cup of coffee "Works wonders and thanks again for the…crappy smelling drink"

She took the cup and gave him a small smile "Thanks" She took a sip and smiled into the cup before raising her eyes to their expectant ones

"Talk" said Dean.

"Alright, so you understand the myth surrounding the Furies?"

They nodded "They torture people who're involved in the deaths…" started Sam; his eyes widening as realisation smashed into him "_We _brought them down on us because of Mom and Dad"

"Yes and no…" she started.

"Bullshit" angered Dean "Sam had _nothing _to do with what happened to them!"

She put her cup down next to the basin; noting how Dean only pled Sam's innocence "Look, the Furies see black and white. They don't see shades of grey. I know your histories…" she looked at Sam "You were only six-months old when your Mom died, Sam. You didn't kill her but she died _because _of you" she held up a hand "I'm not laying blame, believe me. I'm just explaining what _they _see" she turned to Dean "Your father sold his soul to save you. _He_ died because of _you_. _That's _what the Furies see"

"So they're coming for us" said Sam.

She shook her head "Not the ones you think; they've backed off. These are rogue ones. We thought there _may _have been one, and we believed _him _myth…so we only realised there _was_ a rogue one when it attacked Dean"

Sam turned to his brother "You were attacked, dude?" he asked; concern creasing his brow.

"Not now, not in this time… yet. Before…I mean …shit!" he said as tried to explain it to his brother and failed miserably.

"In an alternate time" she finished.

"But it didn't happen" said Dean. He looked at the woman "You stopped it"

She nodded "Had to. It would have killed you" she paused "And it had already killed Sam" they stared at her "I know I sound like a lunatic but I'm telling you the truth" she looked at Dean "Dean knows I am"

Sam looked at his brother and Dean nodded slowly "She is" he said quietly.

"Show me" said Sam "Set us back…five minutes"

She shook her head "I can't. They'll know where I am"

"The rogue ones?" asked Sam.

She shook her head again "My…bosses, I guess you could call them"

"And this is a _bad_ thing?" asked Sam.

She nodded slowly "I'm not allowed to make contact with you"

"At all" said Dean and she shook her head "But you've been leaving me notes and …" he looked into her eyes "You were supposed to wipe my memory weren't you?"

She shuffled her feet and picked up her coffee "Aaah, yeah. I've been breaking some pretty strict rules and I just broke the big one" she took a big sip of her coffee "So you need to pack and we need to keep moving"

"What happens if they find out?" asked Sam "Your bosses, I mean"

"They'll find out eventually" she looked at her watch "In about three hours when I don't report back"

"So report back" said Sam "Just don't tell them"

"Can't. They'll know the minute I arrive. So, unfortunately, you're stuck with me until this is over. Then I'll be out of your hair"

"And you?" asked Sam.

She gave him a small smile "Things happen for a reason, Sam. I believe that….well _most _of the time. I'm going to go with that" and she slipped between them and back into the room as she drained the last of her coffee. "I'll wait outside while you discuss it" and she stepped outside and shut the door.

Sam turned to Dean "You believe her?" he asked.

Dean thought about it; his mind running over the last few days and the two weeks where he'd lost Sam. The clues that she'd left for him to find his brother, the notes and the memories she hadn't taken from him. He finally nodded "On some weird level…yeah"

Sam grinned "You feel like an asshole?"

"Shut up. I thought she'd sicked the Furies on us" he said as he went to his bag and started throwing his gear into it.

"Even though she's been trying to help you figure this out" said Sam as he watched his brother gather the weapons from around the room and throw them angrily into the duffel bag.

"Dude, let it go. I was pissed and …."

"And nothing. _This _is the big secret you've been hiding. The woman, the notes…you were trying to keep that from me. Me dying"

"Had to, Sammy. She said it would fuck everything up if I told you" he zippered the bag and threw it over his shoulder.

"So you listened to her back then, trusted her …and then you beat the shit out of her" stated Sam.

Dean squared his shoulders "I _get _it, Sam" he grabbed his other bag and opened the door. She was leaning against the railing looking at the people milling around "Lets go" he said; and she followed him and Sam down the stairs and to the Impala; Sam passing her her satchel as he smiled at her.

She sat in the back and Dean gunned the engine. He looked in the rearview, catching her eye "You need a name"

"And you're gonna give me one are you?" she asked as she raised an eyebrow; a small smile playing around her lips.

"Well pain-in-the-ass is taken by Sammy so…I'll think of something else" he said as Sam punched him in the shoulder. He reversed out of the parking lot and onto the highway "Where to?" he asked.

"South" she said as she settled down on the back seat "Just head south" and she closed her eyes.

"Could you be more specific?" he asked but she was already asleep.

"Dude, let her sleep. If what happened to me during that flashback is anything to go by…then those cuts must have hurt like a sonofabitch. Mine wasn't real. Hers were"

"We still have no idea who she is, Sam" he sighed "How do we know we can trust her?"

"She saved our lives, Dean. Go with that for now"

Dean said nothing as he headed his south, his eyes constantly flicking to the sleeping figure on his backseat.

-----------------------------------------------------------------

They drove for hours; taking busy highway after busy highway; they figured the 'Rogue Ones' would be less likely to attack if they were surrounded by people. They kept heading south; Dean taking turn-offs automatically, not knowing why but just..._knowing. _He took another turn-off and they headed deep into the Alabama lowlands.

Sam finally convinced Dean to pull into a motel; they couldn't drive through the night and they _needed _to get more information from the woman. But they couldn't wake her no matter how hard they tried. Sam insisting that Dean _slapping _her awake, wasn't the way to go.

He carried the woman to the motel room as Dean held the door open, muttering under his breath. Sam checked her shoulder and the wounds seemed better and the bruises to her neck were almost gone; so he guessed she was healing herself somehow and wouldn't wake til she was done.

"I'll take first watch" said Dean as Sam lay the woman down on the bed and covered her with a blanket.

"We still have no idea what the hell's going on" said Sam "Let me research…"

"You're out on your feet, dude. Get some sleep" ordered Dean as he started placing weapons round the room "And we _do_ know what's going on. We got rogue Furies on our asses" he said as he started to line the doors and windows with salt "But there's more to it" he sat in the chair and stared at the woman "I saw her…a few times before you went missing and then a couple of times after. She looked different each time…except for the eyes. They always stayed the same" he looked at Sam "She was the homeless woman in the library. When I realised, I chased her but she just _disappeared,_ dude"

"She was the one with the newspaper…the clipping" said Sam.

Dean nodded "A clue. But I have a strange feeling that _was _her all those years ago"

Sam looked at her "Dean, that was over _sixty _years ago. She looks…twenty-five, tops"

"I don't know _what _the fuck is going on with her, Sam. But this is some weird-ass juju and she's in the middle of it" he paused and looked at her "And how the _hell _can she not know her own name?"

Sam shrugged "We'll just have to wait til she wakes"

But she _hadn't _woken by the time Dean had forced Sam to crash out on the other bed. He sat watch at the window; his eyes going between that, his brother and the woman. He grabbed her satchel from the table and started going through the contents but found nothing of interest and threw it down in disgust.

"Looking for something in particular?"

He turned and she was watching him from the bed "Just trying to figure out who you are" he cocked his head at her muttered _'me too' _.

She got out of bed and went to the kitchenette and looked at everything. She turned to him "How do you make coffee?"

He stared and her and laughed..then stopped. "You're serious" she nodded and he sighed; got up and showed her as she studiously watched him "There" he handed her the cup and she sipped it and screwed up her face "Not good?"

She shook her head "No…it's….not"

He made her a black coffee "Now I'm a freakin' waiter" he muttered and handed her the cup.

She sipped and smiled "_This _is good" she went and sat at the table; Dean sitting opposite her "Okay" she said quietly, so as to not wake Sam "You want some answers"

"No. I was hoping for more of your riddles. They've been a heap of fun to work out" he said as he sat back in his chair and stared at her.

She sighed; he was going to butt heads with her the whole way. She understood that but he _needed _to trust her on this but she also understood that trust was something Dean Winchester very rarely gave out. "I was called to watch over you and Sam to make sure you made it through your Awakening properly"

"Awakening?"

She nodded "You and Sam have been Chosen"

"Chosen? What the _hell _are you talking about?"

"Before I tell you, I need a promise, Dean"

"Don't make promises to people I don't know"

She stared at him "Fair enough" she finally said "I'll make you a deal then. I'll get you and Sam through this and give you a _choice. _You and Sam can _choose _to become one of the 'Chosen'"

He watched her carefully; looking for any 'tells' to see if she was lying to him, playing him. He hedged his bets and finally asked "What's the promise?"

"That once this is over" she reached into her satchel and took out a dagger, one he was _positive _hadn't been in there a minute ago "You kill me"

He laughed "Aaah, no. Won't be killing anyone except those fugly mothers" he frowned when he saw her face fall before she caught herself "Why is that so important?"

She shook her head "Doesn't matter. I'll just tell you" she looked at him and sat forward in her chair "You understand that all myth is based on some kind of truth" he nodded "And that there are things out there that defy explanation even by people such as yourself" he nodded again "I'm one of those things"

He frowned again at the way she referred to herself "And _what_ exactly are you?"

She paused "I'm a 'Watcher'"

"Like from the Bible?" he asked incredulously; his laughter filling the room.

She smiled "We're mentioned in there but, like any other book, fact often gets mixed up with fiction" she sipped her coffee and smiled into the cup "This is _good_" she looked up at him "I'm not like other 'Watchers', not like those that came before me. There are no others like me…"

"Like you?" he sat forward in his chair "Can you start speaking English, cause I'm just too damn tired to figure out your riddles"

She laughed softly and nodded "The original Watchers were _not _Angels, fallen or otherwise, as the Bible states. They were not born as man was, but _created _to watch over mankind and help them, guide them but were _not _allowed to interfere in the course of human development, human history"

"Ooookay…I guess"

"Now, of course, things don't always work the way they should and some of the 'Watchers' started to intervene in matters they shouldn't have and that was _not _good. Repercussions and all. So, an _'Order' _was put in place and the 'Watchers' were taken away from mankind, to have no contact with them whatsoever. But they continued to step in when needed" she looked at Dean "You know those little voices you hear in your head? Premonitions that something's going to happen…instinct…" he nodded "That's usually a 'Watcher' guiding someone"

"So you're….dead?"

She shook her head "I'm …different. I wasn't created as a 'Watcher', I was born like you were. I had parents …"

"I thought you said you didn't know any of that?"

"I've been told bits and pieces. Enough to keep me …in line but enough to make me curious…which is frowned upon" she shrugged "I'm curious by nature. Sometimes detrimentally so"

"That's not so bad" said Dean with a grin "So you're a curious not-dead Watcher"

She laughed "Yeah, but I'm pretty low on the hierarchical ladder, trust me. So being called to watch over the Chosen…and not just one, but two…annoyed a few of the Early Ones"

"What? You're not good enough?"

He saw her clench her teeth before relaxing "I messed up once before. I was never being let out again. But the 'Calling' chose me for you and Sam and that's set in stone. So I was sent to watch you and Sam be tested. To make sure the 'testers', who, for you, were the Furies; did their job properly. But Rogue Ones took Sam instead of the Furies" she looked at Dean "I didn't _want _to let them but I had no choice. _That's _why I tried to help you get to him but then you were attacked …well I stopped that and set you back to start again and _this _time I was making damn well sure you killed those assholes before they got to you"

Dean studied her for a long time; going over all she'd told him before finally asking "How much trouble are you in? Honest answer"

She sipped her coffee and eventually looked up at him "I'm the first 'Watcher' to make contact with mankind in thousands of thousands of years" she paused "I'm guessing I'm in a heap of trouble"

"Why?" he asked, unable to understand why someone would risk so much for him and his brother.

"Because _they _don't understand what…" she stopped and shook her head "I just _did_ okay?"

"No. What don't _they_ understand?" she said nothing "Come on…you've told me this much; you might as well tell me all of it. I let you ride in my car so enough with the secrets"

She stared at him for a long time; stared at him until he started to squirm in his seat under her scrutiny "They don't understand what it's like to know you had a life before this. That you were a person who had a mother, maybe brothers, sisters, friends and were taken away from that because you did nothing more than be born because a 'Watcher' _slipped"_ she laughed and looked at him "I'm the bastard child of a fallen 'Watcher'"

Dean didn't know what to say "Soooo…you want a beer?" he grinned "Bastard child of a fallen Watcher?"

She laughed softly "Yeah. But I need a shower first" and she got up and shut the door behind her.

Dean stared out the window as he went over everything again. A 'Watcher'…he smiled; Sammy was gonna shit when he found out. He still didn't understand all that stuff about 'Awakening's' so he'd get her to explain that and …well, pretty much everything else when she finished showering. He laughed softly to himself; he actually _believed _what she'd told him; _knew _she was telling the truth and that freaked him out some. He turned his eyes back to the bathroom door and frowned. Something wasn't right.

He got up quietly and went to the door; putting his ear against it and listened. He put his hand to the door handle and pushed it open, his pistol raised as he took in the situation quickly "Take your hands off her" said Dean angrily; his gun trained on the man that had the woman pushed against the wall. He had one hand around her throat and a wicked looking dagger in the other. One of her hands was pressed over his heart while the other was bleeding heavily. The man glared at him "Take your hands off her _now _or I'll kill you where you stand" he took a step towards them; his finger tensing on the trigger "Don't think I won't asshole. I've had a shitty couple of days and my trigger finger is itchy"

"So's mine" said Sam as he stepped beside his brother; his gun aimed at the man's head.

The man turned back to the woman "You just _had _to, didn't you? You stupid fucking bitch! Do you _know_ what you've done?! _DO _YOU?" he roared into her face "YOU'VE DESTROYED _EVERYTHING!"_

_**To be continued…**_


	8. Insight

(Disclaimer: Don't own anything Supernatural related; the following story belongs to me)

* * *

**Echo.**

**Chapter Eight.**

Sam edged into the bathroom next to his brother; his gun held firm and steady as he aimed it at the man "You heard us. Let her _go"_ he said angrily.

The man laughed softly "Can't do that" he said and turned back to the woman "Take your hand off me"

She shook her head "Step away from me, Ephraim"

"_Remove _your hand or I'll kill you _and _them" he said; rage contorting his features.

The woman laughed softly "_Or?" _she glared at him "I _know _why you're here and do you really think I'm going to _let _you?" Dean stepped forward "Stay there, Dean" she said; her eyes not leaving those of the man "You _step _away and you go back and _tell _them things have changed"

He laughed "_Things have changed?" _he shook his head "THINGS HAVE CHANGED?" he roared.

Dean and Sam both pulled their triggers as the man raised his dagger. They emptied their pistols as the man laughed at them. The bullets had no effect on him. He raised his hand and they were thrown back out of the bathroom; the door slamming shut after them.

"SAM!" yelled Dean.

"I'm alright" he said as he got to his feet, shaking his head.

Dean was at the door; trying to shoulder it open "Sammy…her bag!. Get it!"

San came back with it; the sawn-off filled with rock-salt in his other hand "Here"

Dean took the bag, reached in and smiled as his fingers closed around the dagger she'd held earlier. He dropped the satchel, stepped back and kicked the door again and again.

"MOVE!" yelled Sam; and Dean stepped back as Sam shot out the lock.

Dean kicked the door open and jumped aside as the man raised his hand towards them again. The man's dagger now lodged in the woman's shoulder.

"DON'T YOU TOUCH THEM!" the woman yelled and she closed her eyes as the man let out a low yell as he grimaced in pain.

"BITCH!" he screamed and she threw back her head and grunted as the man twisted the dagger in her shoulder.

"HEY ASSHOLE!" Dean yelled.

The man turned and howled as the dagger Dean threw took him high in the chest. He stumbled back and the woman stepped forward and placed her hand on his chest and he was thrown back against the tiles on the other side of the bathroom. She went over to him and pulled his face to her "You _tell _them, things have _changed. _They send _anyone _else here and I will _really _fuck with things. You _hear _me?"

He glared at her "You think we're going to let this go?" he laughed "We've been _waiting _for this!"

She slapped him hard, rocking his head sideways "You think I don't _know _that? You think I've been sitting idly by? Doing as I'm told as I waited for you to decide?" she laughed at him "Think again, _Ephraim_. I'm _not _who you think I am" she seethed.

Dean and Sam stepped over to him "He one of them?" asked Dean and she nodded. Dean grabbed him and punched him in the face; smiling as he felt the man's nose crunch underneath his fist. The man _howled _in pain and Dean hesitated. Sure that had hurt but the man shouldn't have screamed like that. "Tell me who you are!" the man glared at him and Dean punched him again. He glanced at Sam as the man screamed out painfully and saw the same look of confusion on his face. "Tell me!" he demanded again.

He glared at Dean and as Dean raised his fist again he put up his hands "I'm her executioner" he spat.

Dean raised an eyebrow "No, you're not" he punched him again and the man screamed out as blood flowed from his nose, mouth and ears.

Sam crouched next the man "What's her name?" the man said nothing "Hit him again, Dean"

"With pleasure" and he pounded into him "What's her name?"

"She doesn't have one!" he yelled. He looked over at the woman "She doesn't _deserve _one!"

The woman pushed Dean out of the way "TELL ME MY NAME!" and she twisted the dagger in his chest "TELL ME!"

He glared at her "I will _never _tell you ! You…" he yelled as Dean punched him.

"I can do this _all _day, asshole. Tell her her name and then you go _back _to those other assholes and tell them to leave us the fuck alone"

He laughed "You think you can make demands of us?" he looked at the woman "I always _knew _you'd do something like this!" he spat at her "We should have killed you when you were brought to us!"

"FUCK YOU!" she yelled and wrenched the dagger from his chest and put it to his neck "Tell me my name and I'll let you live" she cocked her head, pure fury in her eyes "You think I don't know how to kill you? You think that while you had me…" she shook her head "I _read _Ephraim…" she wiped the blood from her hand onto the blade "Or would you rather I _taint _you?" he paled "I _know _what you all think…so how about I make you just like me?" she moved the dagger towards him.

"NO!" he yelled, struggling to get away from the blade.

"Hold him, Dean" she said as she moved the blade towards his wound "Tell me"

He tried to glare through fear filled eyes "Eden" he said "Your name is Eden, _bitch!"_

"You better not be lying" warned Dean.

"I'm not, I'm not…" he said fearfully as Dean raised his fist again.

"Eden what?" asked Sam.

"Just Eden…we don't…" he started.

"Don't fucking lie! You _took _her….what's her last name?" said Dean; he looked at the woman…Eden …she was staring blankly at the man "Eden…_what?" _he demanded.

Sam reached over and took the blade from Eden and put it near the man's wound "Last chance"

He stared at the blade fearfully, then turned to the woman "Fuck you!" he moved quickly, wrenching the dagger from her shoulder as she yelled and he drove it into his heart.

"Jesus!" yelled Sam as he watched the life ebb from the man's eyes; the blood gurgling from his lips as he died. He shook his head in disbelief then turned to Eden "Alright…_why _would he rather die than tell you your name? _Who _the hell are you?"

She said nothing; she just stared at the lifeless body of the man as the blood pooled around him. Dean crouched and turned the man's hands palm up "Sammy…"

Sam crouched next to his brother "That's not blood, Dean" he said and grabbed a washcloth and tried to clean them. "Its gotta be an ink of some kind…" he turned and pulled Eden to her feet "Eden…Eden…"

She looked up at him; blinked and seemed to focus "We need to move. _Now" _she took the dagger from Sam and washed it quickly.

"What about him?" asked Dean.

"Leave him" she said "Someone will come and collect him and we _don't _want to be here when they do" she went to walk out and Dean grabbed her arm

"Sammy, medi-kit" he looked at the slice across her palm "It needs stitches" he looked at the wound in her shoulder "Same with this"

"We don't have _time _for that" she said.

Sam came back in with the kit and bandaged her hand quickly "We'll fix it later" he smiled "Or you can do that healing thing you do"

Dean put a bandage over her shoulder wound and taped it in place "There"

"Lets _go"_ she said urgently; pushing past them and grabbing the weapons from around the room as Dean and Sam walked casually out of the bathroom. She turned to them "Listen, I don't think I can make it any clearer" she said as she threw the weapons into the bag "We need to move and we need to move _now. _Once they realise Ephraim's dead…" she shook her head "I need paper and a pen"

Sam got a notepad from his bag and passed it to her. She wrote quickly and ripped the page off "_Pack!" _she ordered as she went back to the bathroom.

Sam looked at Dean "You asked her if 'he was '_one of them'" _he said as he zipped up his bag "One of them who?"

"I'll explain in the car" said Eden as she jogged out of the bathroom "Come _on" _she grabbed her satchel and went to the door; checking outside before she slipped out.

Dean and Sam followed her as they moved quickly to the Impala "Shouldn't the cops be here by now?" asked Sam "I mean…not only did we empty the guns…" he said as he slammed the car door shut. "That shotgun blast would wake the dead"

She shook her head as Dean gunned the engine; reversing quickly and speeding out of the motel lot "No. Look at your watch, Sam" and he looked at the time and frowned.

"What?" asked Dean.

Sam shook his head "I woke when you yelled at the dude and I checked my watch" he looked at Dean "That was a minute ago"

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_The 'Early Ones' stood around the body of Ephraim; their hands clasped behind their backs; their heads bowed. The silence lingering over the swirling greyness of the void was not borne out of respect for the dead; it was a silence that was charged with anger and betrayal. They refused to acknowledge the fear._

_They ignored the bustling of the crimson-robed attendees as they administered to the body. Their hooded raiment's cloaking their ruby-stained faces; their scarlet-tattooed palms moving expertly over the body of their master; performing the rituals required to see him through to his passing._

_They finished their sacraments as 'The Original' appeared; bowing low as they retreated. 'The Original' stepped over to the body; placing a hand on Ephraim's head and closing his eyes; giving the blessing for one of the fallen. He opened his eyes and turned to the 'Early Ones'._

"_Who ordered this?" he asked; his eyes sweeping over them. "An answer is required" he stated when none was forthcoming._

_An 'Early One' stepped forward; his head bowed "She made contact. It is forbidden…" he started._

"_That was not what I asked" he said. His voice was soft but they heard the undercurrent of anger it held._

_Another 'Early One' stepped forward "I did" _

'_The Original' stared at the man "Leave us" he said to the others and they retreated quickly; sliding back into the greyness and vanishing among the mist. "Sit" he intoned ._

_The 'Early One' lowered himself to the floor, his posture submissive as he waited. His hands were clasped in his lap; his amber robes pooling around him like a sea of honey as he went over all the reasons for his decision._

"_You have acted without forethought and you have placed us in a very difficult position, Phineas" stated 'The Original'._

_Phineas raised his head "It is not **I **that has acted impulsively. I follow only the laws that were…" he started._

"_You have a great understanding of our laws, Phineas" 'The Original' interrupted "That is without question. But to order the execution of one of our own? What would lead you to believe that that was within your authority?"_

"_I mean no disrespect. But she is __**not **__one of our own" he said; trying to hide the disgust in his voice "And now we are aware that she did __**not **__remove the memories of one of the Chosen. She has been interfering where she should __**not **__have been and now…now she has made __**contact" **__he leaned forward and held out a piece of paper "She left this"_

'_The Original' studied the man in front of him and he wasn't surprised to see the barely contained fury held within him. He took the paper and lowered his eyes; reading the message she had left for them._

'_**The Calling is mine. Leave me to see the Chosen through this and I will return to you without incident. Send 'Early Ones' after us and I will come after YOU, Phineas. I understand more than you think I do. **__**EDEN'**_

'_The Original' stared at the paper, deep in thought as he read it again. He raised his eyes from the message and looked at Phineas "Your thoughts?"_

"_She has threatened our very existence. She has put everything at risk and for what? Two men who should never have survived 'the suffering' in the first place" he shook his head "She has been trouble from the moment she was brought here…"_

"_And now she knows her name" he said and Phineas nodded. 'The Original' stared at the man in front of him for a long time before speaking again "Your decisions regarding her tutelage have not always been fair but I have allowed it as we did not have the understanding to deal with such a…child"_

"_I still believe we should have…" started Phineas._

"_Killing a child, no matter the circumstance is __**unforgivable **__and not in our ways. You were to educate her and guide her accordingly. It appears you have failed in your duty"_

_Phineas quelled the anger that rose in him "It is __**she **__that has failed in her duty. We tried our best to do with her what we could. But she hasn't the skill or the brains to follow even the most simple of orders. She must be punished for her transgressions and the punishment for that is death. Our laws decree it"_

"_Tell me, Phineas. What was your reasoning behind refusing her her name?"_

"_To prevent her from searching for things she should never have had in the first place. She did not belong with __**them**__"_

"_But you do not believe she belongs here either. I have heard the whisperings of the others" he smiled "I may be old, Phineas but I am not deaf"_

_He bowed his head "Her presence here has done nothing but create a sense of discord amongst us. And her failure all those years ago should have …" he stopped himself; insulting 'The Original' would not aid in his plans._

"_The failure was not hers alone" he said, his eyes boring into Phineas' "We are only as good as our teacher" he looked at the paper again "I believe you may have underestimated her, Phineas"_

_Phineas bristled "She has broken the __**one **__rule we are sworn to __**never**__ break. The Chosen have been corrupted; they are __**aware **__of us. This __**cannot **__be allowed"_

'_The Original' cocked his head "And what do you suggest?"_

_Phineas paused before answering; he had to tread carefully "Our very existence hangs in the balance. There is no other choice. More of the Chosen will born…" he raised his eyes to 'The Original' "To save our kind and to save those we guide, those we protect…there is no other way. They cannot be allowed to live"_

'_The Original' waved his hand in dismissal "I will think on it" _

_Phineas rose and bowed to 'The Original' before disappearing out of the void. He wouldn't wait for the answer; he knew what he had to do and 'The Original' would see that he had been correct. The deaths of the woman and the Chosen would __**not **__weigh on his conscience. He was doing this to save his kind…his hatred of the woman had __**nothing**__ to do with it._

'_The Original' beckoned to the side and another 'Early One' stepped into the void "You were aware of his directives, Selah?"_

_She shook her head "No. I would not have allowed it. But there will be no dissuading him. He has wanted her death from the moment she was brought here" she took the note from 'The Original' "She is right. The Calling __**is **__hers" she looked at him "There is more than one rogue and they are aware that she is helping the Chosen"_

"_You believe she should have made contact?" he asked._

"_I believe she may have thought she had no other choice. Whether that was the wisest decision she has made…" she stopped a smile "We shall have to wait and see. But the rogues believe that the Chosen belong to them. They are aware that they had them once before. They will not give them up"_

'_The Original' nodded slowly "And the one? The one for whom she prevented the suffering?"_

"_He is unaware of who he is. Who he will become" she said._

"_Leave me" he said and she bowed "Selah?" she turned back to him "Do you believe she belongs here or there?"_

_Selah thought on her answer before giving a sad smile "I believe she is caught between worlds. And I believe __**she **__believes she doesn't belong anywhere" she bowed and left 'The Original' to his thoughts._

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Dean stared at Sam "What do you _mean _it was a minute ago?" he asked.

"Just that, dude" said Sam as he turned in his seat "Okay, you've obviously told Dean who you are. Care to enlighten me?"

She nodded "I'm a Watcher. And yes, like from the Bible…but not" she cocked her head "May I ask you something?"

"Aaah, yeah….sure….I guess…" he stammered as he stared at her; stopping his mouth from falling open and ignoring Dean's chuckle.

"Why did you ask him for my name? You must have had other questions for him. Why that?" she asked.

He shrugged "Everyone should know their name" he paused "You're a _Watcher?"_

She nodded "Yours and Dean's"

"But…" he shook his head "No, _Watchers _are …you _can't _be injured"

"She's the bastard child of a fallen Watcher" said Dean; he looked in the rearview and grinned at Eden "Right?"

She nodded "Where's my beer?" she gave him a small smile.

"In the fridge at our next stop" he said as the Impala took the turn-off and roared onto the highway. He looked at her "When you said you were in a heap of trouble I didn't think they'd send an assassin after you. _Man, _how pissed are they?"

"You have no idea" she said.

"Why?" asked Sam "You're helping us right? That's what you're supposed to do"

She nodded again "Yeah, but Watchers aren't allowed to make contact with the Chosen"

"She likes to break rules" said Dean with a grin.

"So …" Sam shook his head "I'm so freakin' confused. Start from the beginning"

She smiled "The beginning would take too long. You and Dean have been Chosen…"

"Chosen? For what?" asked Sam as he rested his arms on the back of his seat.

"To become part of the 'Order'"

"Watchers?" he asked "But Watchers are _created_…that's what I understand"

She nodded "Normally they are. But there are those that are born for a higher purpose. Like you and Dean. You won't become 'Watchers', that's not your calling. I was sent to watch over you for your 'Awakening' but like I said, rogue ones got to you instead"

"Because we were 'Chosen'?" asked Sam.

"No….well yes" she sighed "Look, I'm only just starting to get an understanding of what's _really _going on here. I think the rogue ones wanted to _stop _your Awakening. They weren't going to _test _you …they were going to kill you. Well they _did _kill you Sam but I think…I think it was Dean they were after more than you"

"Me?" asked Dean "They took Sammy first"

She nodded "I think he was bait…and I helped with that, I'm sorry, But I didn't fully understand what was happening at the time. They wanted _you _Dean"

"Why?" he grinned "Apart from incredible good looks and charming personality"

She rolled her eyes "Yeah, apart from that" she sighed "I'm not sure where you fit into all of this Dean but…there's a power in you. It's something the rogue ones either want or want to _stop" _

"Power?" asked Sam

"You saw it Sam. When Dean hit Ephraim…when he put his hands on him. He _hurt _him. Hurt him more than those hits should have hurt"

"His hands…that Ephraim's hands…what _was _that?"

"Tattoos. He's an executioner. Their hands are tattooed to represent the blood"

"The blood on their hands" said Sam and she nodded. He looked at her "They're still coming aren't they?"

She nodded "I've warned them off but there's one that won't listen"

"He'll be sending another assassin?" asked Dean.

She shook her head "He'll be sending a hit-squad"

"Then we need back-up" said Dean as he pushed his foot to the floor.

"No. We can't involve anyone else in this" she said.

"Eden" said Dean as he glanced at her "You've broken pretty much every rule there is right?' she nodded "So what have you got to lose?"

"Me? Nothing" she looked at Dean and Sam "You? _Everything"_

_**To be continued…**_


	9. Tick Tock

(Disclaimer: Don't own anything Supernatural related; the character of 'Eden' and the following story belongs to me)

* * *

**Echo.**

**Chapter Nine.**

_The dark walls of the lair ran thick with blood; it pooled in the cracks in the ground, seeping into the earth faster than it could be absorbed. Unwanted remains sloughed down the walls from where they'd been thrown high; the laughter that had accompanied the act now a distant echo._

_The fetid stench of fear and death hung heavily in the air; raining down on the bones of the damned that were scattered contemptuously around the chamber. The lifeless bodies of the four men hanging, half-eaten, from the gore covered walls; like macabre pieces of artwork in a malevolent museum; a montage of death and defilement that gave a preview of what was to come._

_The scuffling of tiny feet; the gnawing of razor-sharp teeth as the rodents feasted on the discarded echoed loudly round the lair; the covetous gnashing masking the silent, slithering approach of another. It snuck up on its prey, slinking through a mouth that was still opened in its last scream. The squeal was short lived as the feaster became the feast; rotted flesh still held in its jaws as it was devoured. Another life claimed in this depraved den._

_Torture ruled here; existence was just a pit-stop on the long journey towards a welcome death. A death that was being prayed for; begged for by one who still held some remnants of sanity. A silent call that was a raging shriek in her head._

_She'd stopped screaming hours ago. She understood now that her screams...her fear only urged the beasts on. So she stayed quiet. Biting back her screams as they'd slashed at her, opening her skin, letting her bleed so they could drink. Fighting all the primal instincts that rose from the depths of her, squashing her vocal fight for survival. She would __**not **__call them back with her agonised howls…not again._

_She turned her head; her hair sticking to the putrefied slush at her back as she surveyed the carnage in which she lay. She stifled a sob as her eyes lit upon the grisly carcasses that hung from the walls; decomposing leftovers that rattled out her fate. _

_She shook her head; the sickly sound of the sludge sucking at her head, turning her stomach as it disturbed the decaying mire and released its stench. She bit her lip as a scream welled up inside her, she fought it back and anger rose in its place. She would __**not **__just lie here and __**wait **__for the monsters to return and __**play **__with her before …NO! She looked at the daggers that had her pinned to the floor, they were driven in so deep, there was no removing them; and the serrated edges sent blinding pain up her arms if she moved even slightly. She had no choice. She took a deep, shuddering breath and counted to three…then four…then five…before she wrenched her hands towards her; biting down so hard on her lip, she broke the skin. But she didn't scream as the blades ripped through her flesh, severing the nerves and tendons as they sliced between her knuckles; turning her hands from two to four as they fell apart from each other. She ignored the pain; i__t didn't matter; she was halfway free. _

_She sat up and looked at her feet; and this time she let the sob come. She didn't need to worry about her feet. They weren't there. She shook her head again. No! She'd decided to escape and that was all there was to it. She rolled onto her stomach and began to commando-crawl through the stinking quagmire; kicking up bones and flesh as she made her way to the opening on the far wall. She increased her efforts, she had to get out of here before they came back. She didn't notice the sharp bones that cut into her skin; the blood that dribbled down her chin from her bitten lip or her ragged breathing. All pain was forgotten as she edged closer to the opening; her useless hands hanging limply as her brown eyes focussed solely on the opening. _

_She dragged herself through the aperture and into a long tunnel but she could see the darkness starting to fall back as she pushed herself forward…pushed herself towards freedom. She grunted with the effort to drag herself through the thick soup underneath her but her determination only increased the closer she got to daylight. _

_She could __**hear**__ the wind whipping through the forest outside; could smell the honeysuckle over the stink of death and she could __**see **__the bright blue sky outside. She could __**taste **__freedom and she smiled as she got to the entrance of the lair. _

_She dug her elbows into the earth and drove herself forward; the sun's warm rays hitting her grime-covered face as she revelled in the joy of emancipation. She lifted an elbow to move again and was stopped in her tracks as two claws thudded down in front of her; their talons sinking deep into the earth. She looked up into the smiling visage of the monster and screamed._

_It lowered its head as it grabbed hers; its talons piercing her scalp as it pulled her face to its "There __**IS **__no light at the end of the tunnel!" it snickered as its tongue flicked out and licked her roughly up the face. _

"_WHY?" screamed; wanting an answer to why she was to die this way._

"_Why not?" it chuckled "It's no worse than what you did to your mother?"_

"_MY MOTHER DIED IN A CAR ACCIDENT YOU PIECE OF SHIT!" she yelled as defiance rose up inside her._

_It yanked her head back painfully "She screamed out your name in vengeance!" it smiled "__**Meet**__ her vengeance" its wings opened with a crack and she screamed in terror as she was lifted from the ground "I am your God…"_

"_YOU'RE A MONSTER!" she yelled and spat in its face._

_It opened its jaws and roared "I AM VENGEANCE! AND VENGEANCE WILL BE __**MINE!" **_

_She screamed as the other monsters flew in; their talons sinking into her arms "NOOOO!"_

_It grinned at her "Honour thy father AND thy MOTHER!" it hissed into her face; her scream cut short as her arms were ripped from their sockets and her head from her shoulders; her torso landing with a dull thud as it was returned to the earth._

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The Impala pulled slowly into the yard; her lights flashing over the broken shells and burned skeletons of cars and trucks; a metal graveyard that had to be traversed expertly to reach the unwelcoming looking cabin in the distance.

"I don't like this" said Eden.

"You've got no say in it" said Dean as he put the car in park and turned to her "You said we're in deep shit" she nodded "Well when we're in deep shit" he motioned towards the cabin "We come here"

"I still don't like it" she said as she followed them from the car; grabbing her satchel, bow and arrows.

"Aaah,,," laughed Sam softly "Don't think you're gonna be needing them"

"You carrying?" she asked and he nodded "Well so am I"

"Ooookay" said Sam; piquing an eyebrow at his brother.

Dean gave Sam a short shake of the head "When we get inside, just let me and Sammy do the talking" he looked at her feet "Do you have shoes in your magic bag?"

"Why would I need shoes?" she asked "And it's _not _a magic bag…it just has…secrets" they stared at her; she rolled her eyes "Okay, it's a magic bag and I'll pull a rabbit out of it later"

"Don't like rabbits" muttered Dean as he turned towards the cabin.

Eden looked at Sam "Long and …pretty scary story"

"Aren't they all" said Eden as they walked up to the porch.

The door opened before they'd made the top step and a grumpy looking man nodded to Dean and Sam before shifting his gaze to her, taking in her choice of weapon and the bandage over her shoulder and round her hand. "Boys" he said; his eyes not leaving hers.

"Bobby" said Dean.

Bobby's gaze went between the three of them before a small sigh escaped his lips "How bad this time?"

"Bad" the three of them replied.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

They settled themselves around the table in the lounge. Eden took in all the books, papers, remnants of weapons being fixed that were scattered about the room…the general chaos of the place. But she knew organised chaos when she saw it.

Bobby came back in and handed beers around. "Cheers" he said and watched as the woman raised the beer to her lips and drank.

"Thanks" she said "Although you could have just asked if I was a demon; save the holy water for someone who really needs it" she sipped her beer again.

"She's not a demon, Bobby" said Dean.

"Yeah? Well something's not sitting well with me, Dean" he said, his eyes not straying from Eden's "What trouble are you in?"

"Bad kinda trouble…" started Sam.

"Yeah, got that on the porch. Was hopin' for a little more now" said Bobby; then watched as Dean and Sam looked at each other then at Eden then back to each other _"Well?"_

"Okay" said Dean "Just…believe what we're gonna tell you"

"I'm listening" said Bobby slowly.

Dean took a breath "We've got rogue Furies on our asses because me and Sammy've been Chosen by an Order for an Awakening that happened about two weeks from now that killed Sam and almost killed me; but we were set back and now Eden's bosses are sending a hit squad after us 'cause we killed an assassin… well, technically he killed himself so Eden wouldn't taint him…but he's dead anyway" said Dean in a rush "Oh and Eden…that's Eden" he pointed to her "She's a Watcher. Mine and Sam's" Bobby, Sam and Eden just stared at Dean "What?"

Sam shook his head with a laugh "Seriously?"

Bobby looked at Eden "You're a Watcher" she nodded and he smiled "Bobby Singer" he put out his hand and she shook it "You can call me Santa Claus"

She laughed softly "You owe me a shitload of presents Santa"

"Bobby, we're telling you the truth" said Sam "Eden's a Watcher and …"

"No" he said with a shake of his head "She's lying to you" he laughed "And you're gullible enough to believe her?"

"She's not lying. She's a Watcher" said Dean seriously.

"Watchers are myth, son and even if, and I'm talking a big _if _here, they were real; they're not allowed to make contact"

"Did you not hear me say assassin, Bobby? They're gunning for her _because _she made contact" said Dean "Look, you gotta take our word for it…"

"Furies" said Bobby.

"_Rogue _Furies" said Sam "Bobby, I wish we had the luxury of time to convince you we're telling the truth but we don't. We need to know all _you _know about Watchers…"

"Why do you need me?" he laughed "You got a _Watcher _sitting right there" he said as he pointed to Eden.

"She's the bastard child of a fallen Watcher…" started Dean.

Eden turned to him "Will you _stop _calling me that"

"Hey, you said it" said Dean with a grin "And you've got your beer now"

"What is it, Bobby?" asked Sam; he'd seen the change come over the man when Dean had referred to Eden that way "Bobby?"

"Is he going to faint?" asked Eden, when she saw the look on Bobby's face.

"I'm _not _going to faint" said Bobby as he looked at her "You're a Watcher" she nodded "But …you're a …hybrid"

She clenched her jaw "That's one of the things I've been called, yes"

"What do you know?" Dean asked him.

"If she's who she says she is…" started Bobby.

"She is" said Dean and Sam in unison.

Bobby shook his head slowly "Then _you…"_ he pointed to Eden "Have just signed your death warrant and you've dragged Dean and Sam along for the ride" he stood and glared at her "Do you _know _what you've done?"

"Here we go…again" she muttered. She looked at Dean "I _told _you this was a bad idea" she stood "I'll be on my way"

"Ohh, no" said Bobby "You are going _back _to…wherever it is that you _come _from and you're _telling _your …bosses to leave the boys alone and …"

"No" said Dean and Sam.

"Bobby, she saved our asses and …" started Sam.

"She hasn't damn well _saved _you! She's put _targets _on your back!" he started to pace "A freakin' _watcher.._this is just ..._shit!"_

Eden stood "The targets were already there, _Bobby_"

"Awesome" deadpanned Dean as he tried to look at his back.

Eden went and stood in front of Bobby "I'll give you a quick rundown" she said "Dean and Sam were 'Chosen' …_have _been chosen since they were born. The time for their Awakening came and I was called as their Watcher, the Furies as their testers. Only it was _rogue ones _that took Sam and killed him and then went after Dean. I stopped it and set them back for another chance" she put up her hand as he opened his mouth "These _rogue ones _are _out _there killing…_defiling _people and they're coming for Dean and Sam and it's _my _job to stop them. _Once _I do that, then and _only _then will I leave. _Do _you understand?"

"No, I _don't _freakin' well understand!" angered Bobby.

"The _rogue ones _are NOT going to stop. They know I'm helping Dean and Sam and they _know _they had Sam before. They've _marked _him and if we don't kill them before he died in the alternate time, then they _get _him"

"Hey, whoa….hold up there a second..." said Dean as he stood "You never told us that"

"I've only just convinced you I am who I say I am" said Eden "And you didn't need the added pressure"

"Pressure?" said Dean incredulously "How about the _truth!" _

"What do you want me to say?" she asked "That if I don't kill the _rogue ones _then Sam goes back to them? He does and he dies _again…" _she glared at him "You _raise _your hand to me again and I will _put _you on your ass"

"Enough" said Sam softly as he stood "Just _stop" _he looked at Eden "When do …_did_ I die?" he asked Eden.

"Next Thursday" she said "11.09pm"

He nodded "So we've got ten days"

She shook her head "You were taken on Monday. I've got til Thursday to stop your death; but if I don't kill them by the time you were taken then…" she sighed "remember when you touched my shoulder wound?" he nodded "Well that's going to be _nothing. _I'm sorry, Sam._"_

"What are you saying?" asked Dean "That he'll _feel _what happened to him?" and she nodded "But you've _changed _things…"

"Yes. And the first time round that man in the forest wasn't taken. So I've changed things for a _lot _of people. But we're coming to a point where the times are going to converge and normally; there wouldn't be too much of a problem. But death is a _powerful _thing" she said as she looked at the three men "you _know _that. We're going to run alongside a time where …" she looked at Sam and said softly "where torture and pain on a level you cannot even _begin _to comprehend, exists."

"A flow-over effect" said Bobby quietly.

"In a manner of speaking" said Eden. She looked at Sam "I don't want you to go through that again so we have til Monday; Thursday at the absolute latest"

"Anything else you'd like to tell us?" asked Dean, his voice tinged with anger "Seeing as you're in a caring and sharing mood right now?"

Eden ignored his sarcasm "The sense of dejavu will get stronger; you'll probably experience flashes of the alternate time. It'll be worse for Sam than for you, Dean. He's had contact with the rogue ones"

"You said they've _marked, _Sam" said Bobby "What do you mean?"

She sighed "They've had Sam once before; they've …tasted him. They _have _a taste of him and they'll be able to follow him. Us."

"Like dejavu for them?" asked Sam.

"Sort of. When I set you back and left Dean his memories and the note…I sort of created a…new time…new life…for you. So they wouldn't have known _exactly _that they'd had you but they'd have had some kind of …_awareness _of you. But when I went to kill the one in the forest…I didn't know there was more than one…none of us did. But they knew who I was, so they'll know what I've done. Which was why I had to make contact"

"So you _did _screw us over" said Dean.

"Leave her alone, Dean" said Sam. He turned to Bobby "Why did you freak out when Dean called her the bastard child of a fallen Watcher?"

Bobby went to his bookcase and started searching through them as Dean glared at Eden and she ignored him.

"Are these the same mistakes you made when you killed the last ones that were Chosen?" asked Dean.

She glared at him "No. Different ones. But I was hoping, you know, third time lucky"

"We're your _second _ones. _Eden" _said Dean; glaring at her.

"Your point?" she asked angrily.

"Here" said Bobby as he rose with a book in his hand and started flicking through the pages "And stop acting like five year olds" he said to Dean and Eden.

"She started it" muttered Dean.

Bobby sat "And I'll end it" he stared hard at them before returning his eyes to the book "I haven't looked at this book in a long time. It was Pastor Jim's" he said as he kept flipping through the book, scanning the pages quickly.

"What sort of book is it?" asked Sam.

"More of a journal of sorts. Jim was interested in the myths and legends surrounding the stories in the Bible…"

"And we're mentioned in there…only Enoch got it wrong" said Eden.

"Jim believed that too" said Bobby "Here" he began to read.

"You want to read that aloud, Bobby?" asked Sam.

Bobby put up his hand as he continued to read. He finally raised his eyes to them "There's a lot of supposition, different ideas he had but he was interested in _one _particular story he said kept popping up from different sources"

"What story?" asked Sam.

"That there would be a Watcher that was different from the ones that came before them. One who had a foot in both worlds. Ours and theirs"

"Sounds like Eden" said Sam "What else?"

"Oh here's the good part" said Bobby "It says…"

Eden cocked her head, frowned then moved quickly; grabbing her bow and quiver.

"Eden?" asked Sam.

"_Stay _here" she said "And I mean _stay" _she looked at Dean "Don't start. You _stay _here and you _stay _near Sam. You hear me?" she stared at him "And stay away from the windows"

"Rogue ones or the hit squad?" asked Dean; his anger of moments ago forgotten as he shifted into business mode.

"Rogue" she said and turned to them "Listen _carefully. _Do _not _ask questions. If I don't come back" she went to her satchel and took out three vials of blue, crystallised liquid "This will kill them. Coat arrows or bullets with them, arrows work better though. Do _not _get the poison on your skin. The arrow needs to pierce the heart or it doesn't kill them. Once you _do _kill them, the Early Ones will come for your Awakening" she said "You say _no_. You hear me? NO. You don't listen to their promises and you _don't _let them separate you. You stick together and you say _no. _Understand?"

"Not really" said Sam.

"Just tell them no. They have to listen. You'll have killed the rogue ones so they have to listen. Say no" she paused "Please"

"They will" said Bobby as he saw something in her eyes that was more than fear.

She nodded "Stay low" and she turned the lights off; her shadow seeming to face out of existence.

Dean pushed Sam down between the wall and the sofa "Stay there" he ordered and went to the cabinet on the far side of the room and took a long-bow and arrows from it. He worked quickly; coating the arrows with the liquid Eden had left. He took his dagger out and coated it as well and gave it to Sam.

"If you're going out there, so am I" whispered Sam as loudly as he dared.

"You _stay _here" said Dean. He looked at Bobby "You make sure he stays safe"

"Dean, let her do this. You heard her" said Bobby "This is _her _fight. Not yours"

"That's bullshit and you know it. Besides, I don't take orders from anyone" he said, putting the quiver over his back "Now I'm freakin' Robin Hood" he muttered to himself.

They turned quickly as they heard something crash against the front door and then drop with a sickening thud. They looked at each other, the shadows dancing over their features; they knew that sound.

"_Stay _here" said Dean as he moved quickly to the front door. He pulled an arrow from the quiver and held it firmly in his hand as he inched the door open; his eyes scanning the porch quickly before dropping to the body that lay crumpled on the boards in front of him.

"Jesus…" he muttered; looking up as a shriek burst through the night. A shriek that made his blood run cold but sent a blinding rage through him.

"Christ Almighty…"

Dean turned to Sam and Bobby who stood in the doorway "Get back inside!"

"They're here" said Sam as they crouched near the body.

"Where's the _rest _of her?" asked Bobby as he looked at the body that was sans head, arms and feet.

"Is that…Eden?" asked Sam; his face pale.

"No" said Dean. "It's a message" he pointed to the words carved into the torso.

_SUFFER THE CHILDREN! TICK! TOCK! _

"Assholes" said Sam angrily "They're fucking well _playing _with us"

_**To be continued…**_


	10. Protectors

(Disclaimer: Don't own anything Supernatural related; the character of 'Eden' and the following story belongs to me)

* * *

**Echo.**

**Chapter Ten.**

Dean was standing near the window, holding the curtain open a fraction as he scanned the area outside Bobby's. He held his poison-coated dagger in one hand and the bow and arrows were within easy reach if need be. He heard the familiar tread of his brother come back into the room "What time is it?" he asked; his eyes not leaving the window.

"Five minutes after the last time you asked" said Sam as he went to the window, passing his brother a coffee "Any sign of her?"

"Would I be at the window if there was?"

Sam sighed "Just asking, dude" he looked at his watch "Dean…sun'll be up soon…"

"And?"

"I think what he's trying to say" started Bobby as he came back into the room "Is that she's not coming back and you two need…"

"She's coming back" interrupted Dean.

"Son, we've looked for her…she's _not _here" said Bobby "You heard what she said…"

"She's _coming _back" he said with conviction.

"The scream, Dean…the one after that woman was thrown at the door? That was _them._ If Eden hasn't come back…" he trailed off; he hated to even _think _about what those demons were doing to her. He _knew_ what they were capable of …and if she wasn't dead already…_shit_, on some fucked-up level, he hoped she _was _dead; at least her suffering would be over.

"You two need to get organised" said Bobby "Now tell me _everything _she told you. Everything about the rogue…" he stopped as Dean put his dagger in his boot and picked up the long-bow and arrows "And just _where _do you think you're going?"

"To find her" said Dean. He turned to Sam "You _stay _here. You do _not _leave the house and you _stay _near Bobby _all _the time. You hear me?"

"Dean…"

"You _hear _me?" said Dean; staring hard at his brother, Sam returning the stare.

"For someone who doesn't _like _her, why are you so hell-bent on going after her?" asked Bobby.

Dean ignored the question and went to the door; opening it carefully and stepping onto the porch. He turned as Bobby put a hand on his arm "Dean. Let it go, son. If she was alright, she'd be here. You know that. You gotta start thinking of you and Sam now"

"I am" he said.

"No, you're not. You're under some misguided notion that you _owe_ her. _She _brought this down on you, Dean…"

Dean shook his head "No she didn't" he paused "And I _do _owe her. She gave me back Sam" he said quietly as he slipped into the pre-dawn fog; seeming to vanish into the mist …just like Eden had done.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Wispy clouds floated across the three-quarter moon, cloaking the earth in shadows before releasing its hold and orb and allowing the dappled moonlight to filter through the dense canopy again. The leaves rustled quietly in the gentle breeze; the silky beams of light now dancing into the small clearing and casting eerie shadows on the battered woman that was kneeling in the middle of it.

Eden's breath was coming in sharp, ragged intakes as she struggled to her feet. She was halfway up when she was thrown to the ground again; the soft laughter that surrounded her only increasing her determination to rise. She grunted with the effort to get to her feet again and glared at the four men that encircled her. She wiped the blood from her split lip and turned to face the Overseer "That the best you've got, Terach?"

He laughed quietly "Best?" he shook his head "No. We're saving the best for _last" _he grinned nastily "This is just ...for our amusement" and she was thrown back against a nearby tree; slamming against it painfully.

She bit her tongue; refusing to give voice to the pain that ripped through her shoulder. She pushed herself from the tree "The Original know what you're doing?" she asked; watching all the men as she asked the question for which she knew the answer. This was _all _Phineas "Well?"

"You think you can disobey our _laws _without consequence? That you can _kill _us without paying the price?" said Terach as he walked slowly towards her.

"Ephraim killed _himself"_ she shrugged "But it was no great loss" and she was thrown to the ground again; the back of her head smacking painfully against the earth.

Terach crouched near her; he was close…but not close enough for her to touch him "I have _longed _for this day" he hissed "To finally be rid of you!" he grinned "But not before we _play, _bitch!"

She arched her back as she felt the sensation of daggers ripping down her back. She bit back a scream; she would _not _give them the satisfaction of her cries.

"Tell us where they are!" Terach demanded.

"Fuck you!" she yelled; and felt a searing pain rip down her leg and heard a laugh off to her left. She turned her head and glared at the grinning man "I'm taking you down, Asaph!"

Asaph laughed "Me? Going down?" he laughed again "And corrupt myself by touching a _half-breed?" _he shuddered "I think I'll just torture you…" he grinned and raised his hand, moving it quickly in front of him and her head was rocked sideways. She rolled with the 'slap'; moving quickly towards Terach and putting her hand on him. She watched him fly backwards and crash into Gershom; but her smile was short-lived …and this time she did cry out as Asaph's dagger took her high in the thigh.

"TELL US WHERE THEY ARE!" Asaph yelled.

Terach rose slowly; the spot where she'd touched him throbbing painfully and he faltered as he stared at her. She shouldn't have known how to deliver a strike like that. "Tell us where the Chosen are!"

Eden forced herself to her feet; ignoring the pain that was flaring all over her. She was blocking Dean and Sam's location from them; she'd seen them as she'd gone after the rogue one and had led them away from the cabin; running for over an hour before they'd caught up with her. She didn't understand why they couldn't find Dean and Sam, they should have been able to. But she _did _understand that there was more going on with the Winchesters than she was aware. She was torn from her thoughts as her head was rocked sideways again and she wiped fresh blood from her lip.

"You _tell _us where they are and I'll end this quickly for you" he said softly "A _quick _death, which is _more _than you deserve" he spat.

Eden glared at him "This is MY Calling! The Chosen are under MY protection! I will NEVER tell you where they are!" her breath hitched as she felt her heart squeezed painfully.

Terach smiled "I'll just torture it out of you then" he laughed "And you _know _I'm more than happy to do that, _hybrid!"_

She stared hatefully at the man "My …name is …_Eden, _asshole" she gasped "Use it!" She fell to her knees and threw her head back, giving voice to a low yell as she felt the wrath of the four assassins hit her.

"TELL US!" yelled Terach.

"GO…SCREW…YOURSELF!" she yelled defiantly.

Terach smiled "Right answer" and the four men raised their hands; smiles splitting their faces.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Dean moved quickly and quietly through the woods surrounding Bobby's place. He couldn't explain to Sam and Bobby how he _knew _Eden was still alive. He just…_knew. _Just like he knew the rogues hadn't taken her. But if she wasn't back, it could only mean one thing…the hit squad. And he'd be damned if he was going to let some assholes kill her for trying to help him and his brother. Besides, he was itching for a fight and this was the perfect opportunity.

He'd been moving steadily for over an hour; his muscles burning with the effort to keep on the run. The sun was now peeking over the horizon; staking its claim on the land and eating into the early morning fog when he felt the hairs stand up on the back of his neck. He stopped, turning in circles and taking an arrow from the quiver and loading it into the bow. His eyes flitted across an overgrown trail…'_that way', _he thought to himself and headed slowly towards it.

His movements were slow and determined as he crept forward; edging through the foliage with almost no sound; the leaf litter his ally as he stepped carefully through the wildly growing vines and tree branches. He went into a crouch when he heard soft voices floating through the trees. He stayed low as he crept forward; taking a path that would lead him above the speakers. He hunkered down behind a large oak-tree and chanced a quick glance around it. Six men; three kneeling over the crumpled bodies of the others. No Eden. But there was little doubt who these men were. So he waited and listened.

"_She _did this?" he heard one of the men ask.

"That's what Terach said" replied another.

"But _how? _She's a _half-breed! _And Phineas made _sure _she wasn't schooled properly. She shouldn't be able to _do _this"

"You running scared, Adriel?" he heard another man laugh.

"Of a mutant? Hardly" the man scoffed "Besides, by the time Terach and the others are finished with her…" the man laughed "She's going to wish she'd never _heard _of the Chosen"

"Do you know whether she's told them where they are?"

"Apparently the bitch is stubborn. But they don't mind" he heard the man sigh "What _I _wouldn't give to show the whore her place"

"They _need_ to be careful. If the Original or Selah find out…then everything we've planned will be for nothing"

Dean heard another man laugh "Phineas knows what he's doing. We just bring them back, tell them the bitch has gone crazy and has a vendetta against us. The Original will order hers and the Chosen's death anyway; it's only a matter of time"

"Yeah? Well I don't think time is on our side. I heard a rumour Jediah's coming back"

"_Rumour, _Adriel. That's all it is"

"Lets hope that's _all _it is" he heard the man mutter.

"Alright, we'll bring them back and then go help Terach with his …_interrogation"_

Dean's anger reached boiling point as he heard their laughter. Not only were these assholes gonna try and kill him and Sammy, they had Eden held somewhere and he guessed _interrogating _her was the _last _thing they were doing. He glanced around the tree again; he was only twenty-feet from them and he had to do this fast. He stood; hoping his years of bow-hunting wouldn't fail him now; he raised the bow, took aim and let fly.

The first arrow took the man high in the chest; his scream echoing round the forest as he dropped to his knees, falling forward and driving the arrow through his chest and out his back. He smiled at the scream the second arrow brought; the man thrown back from the force of the shot.

Dean stepped from behind the tree; another arrow ready as he moved quickly into the clearing "DON'T MOVE!" he yelled; kicking out at one of the men that lay writhing in the dirt at his feet "Shut the fuck up, asshole!" Dean hid his frown as the man _howled _at the kick. He looked back at the uninjured one, who was staring in disbelief at the stricken man.

"On your knees" Dean seethed. The man dropped quickly to his knees "Hands behind your head and don't try any of your disappearing bullshit on me or…" Dean reached down and placed a hand on the dying man and smiled at his prisoner as the other man began to convulse wildly; blood flying from his nose and mouth "Understand?" said Dean and the man nodded once; fear and loathing fighting for space on his face.

"What do you want?" the man spat; looking into the eyes of the Chosen.

Dean smiled at him "Well first, we're just gonna wait while your buddies here die a slow and painful death" he grinned "_then, _you and I are gonna have an _interrogation _of our own"

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Sam was pacing Bobby's cabin; muttering under his breath as he kept checking the window for _any _sign of his brother. He looked at his watch; three _goddamn _hours he'd been gone and _any _move Sam made that even _remotely _looked like he was heading after Dean; Bobby was on him faster than a fly on shit. So short of knocking Bobby out; he was stuck here playing a damn waiting game.

"When your brother gets back" started Bobby "And after I _kick _his ass…you two are gonna run hard and you're gonna run fast. You get as far away from these rogue ones as you can"

Sam turned from the window "There _is _no getting away from them, Bobby" he said "They've followed us from Tennessee to Alabama and now South Dakota. We _have _to kill them; there's no other way"

"Look, son. You don't know that what Eden told you was the truth. You don't knowthe woman from Jack and even _if _she was who she said she was…"

Sam shook his head "I know you're having a hard time getting your head around this Bobby, but I _know _she's telling the truth. I've _seen _these things and …_shit…_when she told me the time I died? It felt …_right" _

"Bullshit" said Bobby angrily.

Sam shook his head again "No bullshit, Bobby. We're running out of time and …" he stopped and cocked his head "Dean's back" he went to the window and moments later saw Dean break the treeline at a run; blood clearly visible on his hands and shirt.

Sam pushed through the door, pistol held in hand; Bobby close behind him as Dean ran towards the cabin. Sam jogged down the stairs "Dean…you alright?" he asked urgently.

"Not my blood, Sammy" he said "Pack, we gotta move _now" _he said as he jogged up the stairs and into the cabin.

"What the hells' going on?" asked Bobby, grabbing Dean's arm.

"Where's Eden?" asked Sam.

"About three hours south of here" said Dean.

"Rogue ones?" asked Sam as he grabbed the laptop and his father's journal and threw them in his bag.

Dean shook his head "Her asshole bosses" he pulled free of Bobby "Come on" he packed the weapons into the bag and gathered his gear; throwing the bags over his shoulder as Sam grabbed his bag and Eden's satchel.

"So you're just gonna charge on in and… what? Rescue her?" asked Bobby incredulously.

"Pretty much" said Dean with a grin.

Bobby shook his head at the boy "Do you have _any _idea what you're up against?"

Dean nodded "Yep. But _they _don't"

"Lets go" said Sam and they walked quickly from the cabin; Bobby following them.

They threw their gear into the Impala and Dean turned to Bobby "Bobby, we need _anything _you can find out about someone called the Original and some other Watchers; a Selah, Jediah and Phineas"

"Dean…_Watchers'_ names? You gotta be shitting me!"

"_Anything, _Bobby. And I need you to look into a missing person for me. A woman. Leah Rafferty"

"Leah Rafferty?" asked Bobby "Who the hell's that?"

"Eden's mother" he said. He slammed the door of the Impala, gunned the engine and sped out of Bobby's; leaving the man staring after them and wondering just _what _the hell was going on and whether he'd ever see them again.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"This is _such _a bad idea" whispered Sam as he and Dean crept through the deep arroyos of the South Dakota Badlands. The rich ochre crags rising high either side of them as they moved cautiously forward "Are you _sure _she's here?"

Dean nodded "Trust me, I got the truth out of that asshole" he said.

"But Dean…" he looked around him "How…"

"I just _do" _he said. He couldn't explain how he knew which direction to go; which pass to take and which gullies to avoid…he just _did. _He hadn't been sure when they'd first arrived; but the further into the Badlands they moved; the more sure…the more _aware _he'd become. He motioned to Sam and they moved up through an escarpment; running low across it and jumping down into a small crevice.

Dean put his finger to his lips and moved slowly forward; Sam at his back as they heard the sound of laughter coming from a cave on the opposite side of the arroyo they were above. They got down on the stomachs and crawled forward, peeking over an outcropping. There were two men out the front of the cave; they were dressed in the same white cotton pants and red shirts as the men from the clearing.

Dean turned to Sam "Same as the one's from Bobby's" he whispered.

"There's no _way _we can get in there without them knowing" whispered Sam.

They turned back when they heard a low yell drift out of the cave, accompanied by sounds of laughter that was echoed by the laughter of the two men outside the cave. Eden was still alive. One of the men outside turned to the cave "Save some for us, Asaph!"

Dean and Sam looked at each then turned back when they heard footsteps. A man walked out; dressed as the others, the only difference was this man had blood on his hands. "I need a break anyway" he laughed "Go on, both of you" the two men grinned and practically skipped into the cave.

"We gotta move _now,_ Dean" said Sam; his voice tinged with anger "She's the _key _to all of this. We have to _protect _her"

Dean nodded "Wait" he took an arrow from the quiver at his back loaded the bow.

"Dean…he'll scream. They'll know we're here" whispered Sam urgently.

Dean shook his head "No they won't" he said as he waited for the perfect time to strike. He smiled as he watched the man crouch, lower his head as he tried to clean his hands with the sand underfoot. Dean rose and released the arrow; smiling as he heard the sound of it spear into the top of the man's skull. His smile getting wider as the man fell silently; dead before his face hit the ground.

Dean and Sam jumped down quickly; running silently to the cave entrance. They took the pistols from the small of their backs; the pistols that were loaded with bullets coated in the liquid Eden had left them.

They edged into the darkened cave; Sam on one side of the passageway, Dean on the other as they moved towards the sound of laughter, low groans and cussing. There was little light in the tunnel and they stayed tight against the walls as they neared an opening on Sam's side; the voices coming from within, now clear.

"You had enough, bitch?"

"Fuck you" came Eden's exhausted reply.

"Just _tell _us where they are and it's all over for you. No more pain, no more suffering…"

"Are you deaf or stupid, Terach? I'm not telling you _shit!"_ and she grunted in pain.

"Why are you protecting them? They're just…"

"I'm their _Watcher, _asshole!" she yelled "Their _protector!" _

"You're nothing but a _mutant_. An abberation who _taints _our kind! They were doomed from the moment you were given the Calling" he laughed "And we'll _find_ them and we'll _kill_ them…just like we're going to kill you….eventually"

"Yeah? Tell me Terach, why does it take nine of you to do this? Scared are you? Scared I know more about what's going on than…" they heard the slap that stopped her.

Dean nodded at Sam and they moved quickly into the cave; pistols raised. Eden was in the middle, a bruised and bleeding mess; surrounded by eight men. Dean's first shot took out the man furthest from him; Sam's shot taking out the one next to him. Dean winged another before the pistol was ripped from his hand; flying to the other side of the cavern. He heard Eden yelling but he was in such a rage he couldn't process what she was saying.

He turned and saw Sam fighting with a man; he grinned as his brother threw an uppercut; the man flying back against the wall, hitting it with a crack before slumping unconscious to the floor. Dean threw himself at the man closest to him; slamming him against the wall and throwing two punches as the man screamed before collapsing. He turned and grabbed another by the scruff of his shirt and landed one punch before he was thrown to the ground. He shook his head and struggled to his feet, fighting against the feeling of pressure that was trying to keep him down. He turned and saw Sam was having more trouble than he was but was slowly gaining his feet. Dean grabbed the man again and punched him over and over as the man screamed, his body shaking uncontrollably in his hands. Dean dropped him; grinning as he walked towards another that was backed up against the wall.

"STOP OR I'LL KILL HER!"

Dean and Sam turned; Eden was on her knees, her hands tied behind her back as the man held his hand on her head "I'll kill her, don't think I won't" the man threatened.

Dean looked around the cave; six dead, three still breathing "Let her go and I won't kill _you" _angered Dean.

"Kill me?" he laughed "You can't kill me"

Dean grinned "Yeah, I can" he looked at Eden "Right, Eden?" and she nodded "See?"

They turned to Sam as his phone rang. Sam smiled "'S'cuse me. Might be important" He held his finger up in a wait gesture and flicked his phone open "Ye-lo! Uh huh….uh huh… Really? How about that? Uh huh…uh huh… Nah, we're alright. Just in the middle of a mexican-standoff. You? Good stuff. Yeah, sure" Sam turned to Eden "Bobby wants to say hello" and he held the phone out.

Terach stared incredulously at the man as he took a step towards them "I'll _kill _her! Take one more step and I'll kill her!" he couldn't _believe _the audacity of the man! How could _these _be the Chosen? They were unkempt, smirking excuses for men with _no _respect for those that were their superiors!

Sam grinned at the man and put the phone to his ear "Bobby, she's a little tied up right now. I'll tell her okay? Get the rest of the info and we'll see you soon" he snapped the phone shut and looked at Terach "Okay…where were we?"

Dean chuckled at his brother's antics; he could see how much it had pissed off the man that had Eden "I'm just about to kill these assholes"

"Oh, right, right, right" said Sam "My bad" he grinned "Have at it"

"All in good time, Sammy" said Dean with a grin.

Terach laughed "I'll kill her before you can make a move, little man"

Dean shook his head "See, that's where you're wrong" he said as he moved slowly to his left "Had me a chat with someone called…_Simon_, I think he said. Name ring a bell?" Dean laughed when he saw anger rise in Terach's eyes "Yeah, thought it might" Dean laughed again as he shook his head "Liked to talk he did. Unfortunately, I didn't understand how these…" he held up his hands "worked" he grinned "Now I do" he turned his head to the man in the corner and raised his hand and the man was thrown to the other side of the cave.

"Dude!" said Sam with a grin.

Dean grinned "I'm Superman" he turned back to Terach; his face furious "So here's the deal. Take your hand off Eden" he glared "Do it _now" _

Terach grinned at him "You have _no _idea what you're dealing with here"

"Let. Her. Go" menaced Dean "And it'll be _you _that dies a quick death..._that _I can promise"

Terach looked between the two men; he had no back-up and the one in front of him was more powerful than they had realised. He had no choice; the woman had to die and if it meant his death, at least he'd have the satisfaction of taking the bitch with him. He closed his eyes and smiled as he heard the woman scream; the yells of the two men the last thing he heard as his brain exploded inside his head.

_--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

_Phineas stood in the cavern; the bodies of his people lying scattered in the dirt. His fists were clenching and unclenching; his breathing coming in loud, raspy gasps as the anger rose like a pyre inside him. The woman and the Chosen were gone and fifteen of his people were dead. DEAD! _

_He stepped carefully around the bodies, crouching as he inspected Terach. There was no doubt; the man had been killed by a powerful mage. He rose; his mind spinning as he went over his plans again. His closest allies were in damage control; spinning the webs of deceit to the Original and the Firsts; while the others were spreading whispers through the Order to reinforce his reports. _

_He walked over to the middle of the cave and looked again at the message that had been carved into the dirt. The message that had been left for __**him. **_

_**THIS IS JUST THE BEGINNING ASSHOLE!**_

_He turned to his disciple "Clean this up. Bring the bodies to the Chamber; mark them like I told you and hide the note on Terach's body" _

_The disciple nodded and went about his orders as Phineas walked to the cave wall; closing his eyes as he stepped through it, returning to his home. _

_He had a massacre to organise._

_**To be continued…**_


	11. Acts of War

(Disclaimer: Don't own anything Supernatural related; the following story and the character of Eden belongs to me)

* * *

**Echo.**

**Chapter Eleven.**

_The Original walked slowly round the Chamber; his hands clasped behind his back, his emerald robes flowing behind him as his eyes whispered over those of the Fallen. The attendants were working silently; the subtle movement of their lips, the only indication of their prayers as their hands glided expertly over the bodies._

_He could see the wounds clearly on the fallen; the stab wounds, bullet wounds, arrow wounds and…claw marks. He stopped at the body of Gershom; the attendants were working delicately as they tried to re-affix his head to his shoulders; their dedication to their duty evident in the way they solemnly bowed their heads as they worked. He'd noted the blue crystallisation around some of the wounds; how Asaph's face had the tell-tale signs of jagged blue lines coursing down it from the poisoned wound to the top of his skull. The poison that was only available to __**them.**_

_He walked over to the body of Simon; __**this **__death was one that bothered him most. His and Terach's. While each death brought insurmountable sorrow to him; the manner of Terach's and Simon's death brought a deep feeling of unease…of __**foreboding **__that wrapped itself around him and delivered a fear he'd never encountered before._

"_Tell me" he said to the attendant._

_She bowed her head before raising her jade eyes to his; one hand resting gently on Simon's forehead "It was a slow death. A painful death" she whispered as she brushed at Simon's hair "His body has been bruised from the laying of hands. His heart has been crushed, as has his throat. But his mind…it has…collapsed…" she paused "But not before it was searched. The pathways have been …seared"_

_The Original nodded "Ease him through, Rachel" and she nodded; returning to her task as the Original moved over to Terach. "His injuries?" he asked the attendant._

_The man raised his head to the Original "His chest has been torn to the bone; the ribs underneath snapped before the marks turned into the stomach. He was disembowelled. But his mind…I am having trouble determining what exactly happened."_

"_How so?" _

_The man shook his head "I have never seen anything like this. It appears to have been…liquefied" he reached to his side "I discovered this in his clothing" he passed the folded piece of paper to the Original._

"_Continue with your administrations, Isaac. Speak not of what you've found here" the man nodded and returned his attention to Terach; determined to find out __**exactly **__what had happened to the man._

_The Original moved out of the Chamber; retreating to his haven, his mind analysing all that he had seen and all that he'd been told. He waved his hand in front of him and a window appeared; he sat at it, looking over the ornate garden as he tried to clear his mind. It didn't work. He lowered his eyes, opened the note and read…_

_**The time of the Order is over! We will NOT stop until every last Watcher is destroyed. We have felt the power and we will use it to bring about a NEW Order! Our allies will ensure it! It is not THEY who are the rogue ones but YOU! You will FEEL our wrath! FEEL our power! And we will CRUSH you with it! Eden.**_

_The Original went over the note again and again. The frown that creased his brow, deepening the more times he read. He raised his hand and Selah stepped into his haven moments later. He passed her the note and watched as her frown reflected his. She raised her eyes to his and waited "You have seen the fallen?"_

_She nodded "I am saddened by the loss" she paused "And I am worried"_

_The Original nodded "It appears we are under threat"_

_Selah paused "Yes, it __**does **__appear that way"_

_The Original studied the woman in front of him; his most trusted counsel and closest friend. Her raven hair flowed over her shoulders, her coffee-coloured skin highlighted against white robes; her emerald eyes tinged with worry "Speak freely, Selah"_

_She bowed her head and looked at the note again "I find it…difficult…to marry the woman…the __**child **__I knew to the words I see in front of me" she paused as she gathered her thoughts "I have always believed she should have remained with her mother and her treatment at the hands of Phineas only reinforced my belief…" she faltered._

"_Selah, we are in a time of conflict. A crossroads" he sighed inwardly "It is the __**truth **__I have always sought. I would ask you speak it here"_

_She nodded as she readied herself to speak the words she'd long wanted to "We __**tore **__a child from the arms of her mother and brought her to a place that was unwelcoming and cold. Does that not change a child? Shape them to the person they become?" she looked at the note again and shook her head with a sigh "Are these her words?" she gave a light shake of her head "I hope they are not. Could they be? I would not be surprised" she looked at the Original "And __**if **__they are…are we not in some way to blame?"_

"_It was decided by the Firsts that she could not remain with her mother. You were at that assemblage, Selah"_

_She nodded "And I voiced my concerns then as I have continued to voice them. The decision to refuse her name; to remove her memories and appoint Phineas as her guardian…" she shook her head "His link to her was limited at best. And now…should she become aware of who she is…who her __**father **__is and who the one called Dean is to become…" she looked directly into the Original's eyes "I __**fear **__for her"_

"_And should Phineas discover who the Chosen will become?" he asked._

_She lowered her eyes "Then I fear for __**all **__of us"_

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The lion roar of the black beast thundered over the lush plains as it tore up the blacktop; the headlights that fought back the night, like the eyes of a predator as it charged down its prey. It crested a hill; flying free for a moment before crashing back to earth and continuing its rumbling charge down the highway.

Dean turned to Sam "How is she?"

Sam shook his head as he dressed what injuries he could; keeping pressure on the stab wound to her thigh "I don't know how she's still alive, Dean" he lifted one of her eyelids and shook his head at the blood that pooled in it "She _needs_ a hospital…."

Dean shook his head "You know we can't take her. Bobby'll be able to deal with it" he tried to push his foot down further, but short of pushing it through the floor, they couldn't go any faster.

"Bobby isn't a freakin' _doctor, _Dean!" said Sam.

"Well what do think we do, Sam? Take her to a hospital and say _'Hey, this chick's been beaten for about twelve hours and some dude did some weird freaky shit to her head. We're not sure what but this light shot out of her mouth when she screamed. Oh, and by the way? She's a Watcher who can heal herself" _he glanced at his brother "C'mon Sammy…"

"God_dammit!" _said Sam; he knew Dean was right but they didn't know _what _that man had done to Eden and whether it was something she _could _heal. That light…and the scream that had come with it; he tried not to think about how _familiar _that scream had sounded. How it had echoed through his mind …only it was _his _voice he'd heard screaming; not Eden's. He looked at his brother "Dude, how did you do that?"

"The freaky-flying thing?" Dean asked; he was surprised it had taken Sam this long to bring it up.

"No, Dean" he rolled his eyes "Of _course _the freaky-flying thing!"

Dean laughed softly at his brother "Not sure, Sammy" he glanced at his brother and sighed. Sam wasn't gonna let this go "Look, I don't know. Honestly. Just…when I was …talking to that Simon, dude. He was more scared of my hands than my dagger. I mean, Jesus, Sammy. I touched him with my finger and he screamed like a bitch" he shook his head "I went to punch him and…it …happened without me touching him. I don't know how I did it" he glanced over at Eden "I'm guessing she does though"

"Yeah? Well good luck getting an answer out of her" he wiped at her face with a towel "We don't know what that asshole did to her head" he looked at his brother "What did _you _do to _him?"_

Dean shrugged "I mind-fucked him"

"You want to explain that a little more?" asked Sam as he shifted on the backseat.

Dean sighed "I don't know exactly, Sammy. But…he was using his mind...or was _going _to use his mind to kill her. I just…_shit, _I can't explain it. It was like I _knew _what I had to do and…I did it"

"But _how, _Dean?" Sam insisted.

"I DON'T FUCKING KNOW, OKAY?" he yelled.

"Alright, alright" said Sam; he could see that regardless of the jokes Dean had made during the stand-off; this was seriously messing with him. "We'll figure it out, Dean" but his brother said nothing "We _will" _

Dean said nothing as he sped back to Bobby's. He wasn't sure what was happening to him; he'd managd to get ..._flashes _of understanding from that Simon dude but all that did was confuse him more. But that wasn't what was worrying him. Those assholes he and Sammy had killed didn't know where Bobby's was... but the rogue ones did. And they were coming for his little brother.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The Impala skidded to a stop outside Bobby's. The man was on already on the porch and making his way towards them as Dean exited the car "How bad?"

"Bad" said Dean as Sam lifted Eden from the car.

"Jesus Christ!" swore Bobby as he saw her "Get her into the house" he said to Sam before turning his attention to Dean "You sure they're all dead?" and Dean nodded "Positive?"

"They can't get any deader, Bobby. Trust me" said Dean.

"You have a _lot _of explaining to do. Get your ass in the house" and he pushed Dean ahead of him "Idjit" he muttered under his breath "There's info inside; go over what I've found while I see if I can help your _Watcher"_

Bobby came out of the bedroom two hours later; cleaning his hands on a towel. He scowled at Dean and Sam; went to the fridge, grabbed a beer and sculled almost all of it.

"Well?" asked Sam as he stood "How is she?"

"Alive. Which is freakin' surprising" he turned to them "You two are pretty much on your own for the next couple of days…" he started "If she doesn't die before then, I mean"

"Bobby, she can heal herself…" started Sam.

"Yeah? We'll she'll be working double-shifts and overtime to get herself right. 'Cause that girl in there" he pointed to room across the hall "_should _be dead" he grabbed another beer and sat "Now tell me what the hell went down"

Sam sighed and sat, looking at Dean before turning his attention to Bobby "Dean's superman" and he tried not to laugh.

"You think this is funny, Sam?" asked Bobby angrily as he sat forward in his chair "Let me _explain _something to you" he looked at Dean "Sit your ass down" he stared hard at the two of them "You think they were gunning for you before? You just killed …how many of their people?"

"Twelve" Dean said evenly "Eden killed three …so fifteen altogether"

"I can _do _the math, Dean!" said Bobby with a shake of his head "You've killed _fifteen _of their people and if that's not an act of war then I don't know what is"

"They freakin' well started it!" said Dean angrily "Those _assholes _were gonna kill me, Sammy and Eden right from the get-go" he looked at Sam, who nodded at him and he turned back to Bobby "They want a war? They got one"

Bobby stood quickly; knocking his chair over "YOU CAN'T _WIN _A WAR AGAINST WATCHERS!"

Dean stood and stared Bobby down "WE DON'T HAVE A FUCKING CHOICE, BOBBY! THEY'RE COMING FOR US AND I'LL BE _DAMNED _IF I'M GONNA SIT ON MY ASS AND DO NOTHING!"

Sam stood "Okay, just….everyone calm down" he looked at Bobby "Dean's right. They were coming for us _before _we killed those pricks. And we had _no _choice but _to _kill them, Bobby. These assholes…" he shook his head "They were _enjoying _torturing Eden. They were laughing at her, calling her names and shit. And we _heard _them say they were coming for us. They _don't _know we're here and they _don't _know about you…"

"You really believe that?" asked Bobby "You told me Eden knew your history; if she does then so do _they. _It's only a matter of time before they figure it out. So tell me, how are you gonna battle against forces that are _literally _borne out of the bible?"

"Show him, Dean" said Sam.

"Sorry, Bobby" said Dean "Might want to put your beer down"

Bobby frowned and put his beer on the table as Dean raised his hand and before he could register anything; he was thrown back against the wall. He couldn't move, he had _no _control over his body; it felt like he was encased in …thick water; unable to move against the force that held him in place. He watched as Dean lowered his hand and the energy that held him to the wall dropped instantly. He stared at Dean as he rolled his shoulders; trying to get the feeling back into them "How the _hell _did you do that?"

Dean shrugged "Don't know. Just can" he paused "I can punch people without _actually _touching them too. But when I _do _touch them…it hurts 'em like a sonofabitch"

"The ones that held Eden were _scared _of him, Bobby. I don't think _they _understood it either"

"So we have an ace up our sleeve" said Dean.

"I don't like this, Dean" said Bobby.

"It's an _advantage" _said Sam "Can't you see that? Those assholes have the _same _kinda thing going on. If Dean can do this and they don't know about it…then we …"

"Then you _nothing! _You don't fuck around with powers you know nothing about! You know that!_" _said Bobby. He looked at Dean "How long have you had this….power?"

Dean thought back "Maybe…shit; since at least yesterday. When that Ephraim guy killed himself…I was beating on him and he was screaming like a girl"

"So pretty much since you linked up with Eden" said Bobby and Dean nodded "And she said nothing to you about it?"

"Don't think she knows" said Dean.

"Or if she does, she hasn't said anything" said Bobby. He sighed "Look, I _know _you trust her, but _I _don't" he grabbed some of the papers that were fanned out on the table "I can't find _anything _on someone by the name of Leah Rafferty. No birth records, no school records _nothing"_

"How far back are you looking?" asked Sam.

"I went back three hundred years, Sam. Nothing. There's no records for an Eden Rafferty either. How sure are you those names are right?"

"Sure" said Dean and Sam in unison "Maybe you need to go back further" suggested Sam.

Bobby shook his head "No more searching on that subject. You got bigger fish to fry"

"What about the other names?" asked Dean.

Bobby sat at the table "Well that turned out to be even more difficult, not surprisingly. I mean Watchers names?" he shook his head "But from what I could get from Pastor Jim's notes…" he sighed "Obviously 'The Original' was the _first _of all Watchers, so we're talking king-pin, big-boss whatever you want to call him. Apart from that? I got nothin'. Same with Selah and Jediah. But Phineas? Oh, I _found _him"

"We're not gonna like this much are we?" asked Dean as he went to the fridge and tossed Sam a beer as he grabbed one for himself.

"Not much, no" said Bobby as Dean sat "You've heard of Phineas? The bible story?"

"The name rings a bell" said Sam "But not the story"

"Phineas was a priest of the Israelites. Real fire and brimstone kinda guy from all accounts. His main gripe? Mixing of races. Any kind of inter-racial relations. Was happy to go round killing people for doing so… and all in the name of God"

"Are you telling us _this _is the dude we're dealing with? Some holier than thou asshole who's trying to keep the _lines _clean?" asked Sam incredulously.

"It fits, Sammy" said Dean "You heard the way they talked about her. Called her hyrbrid, half-caste…mutant"

"Which would fit if what she said is the truth; her father was a Watcher, her mother human. If we're dealing with the same guy here…he'd see her as an abomination and it would be his _duty _to get rid of her"

"He sounds like a freakin' Nazi" muttered Sam as he shook his head "And what about me and Dean?" he asked "We've got no link to Watchers at all…except for that whole 'Chosen' thing"

"I'm guessing you two are collateral damage. She made contact which she _never _should have. We don't know anything about how this 'Awakening' thing works but if they see her as…"

"Tainted" said Sam.

Bobby nodded "Then he'd be thinking she's tainted _you. _Tainted 'Chosen'? You think he's gonna let that go? And you two just keep digging a bigger hole for yourselves"

"Alright, lets just forget that for now" said Dean "This Phineas dude is coming for us _and _we got rogue one's on our asses and they _do _know where we are" he looked at Bobby "We need to wake Eden up"

"Did you not hear what I said?" asked Bobby "There's NO waking her up. You two are on your own and you better start figuring this shit out because from what I'm starting to think, you don't _have _the time Eden said you do"

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_Phineas walked into the swirling grey mist of the void where the Original was waiting. He bowed his head and waited; his hands clasped in front of him. His disciples were working subtly among the Order; a whisper here…an innuendo there; planting the seeds of doubt he needed. He would begin the uprising; an uprising that __**no one **__would see coming. He would bring the Order back to its glory and he would wield his wrath like a weapon against all those who opposed him and the glory of the Watchers._

"_Sit" _

_Phineas took his position on the floor; his head still bowed as he waited to see what the Original had made of the events and the message. It was time to start the games._

"_There has been too much death, Phineas" _

_The man nodded "I agree and I am saddened by the loss of our people. Never before in our history have we come under attack this way"_

"_Attack?" asked the Original as he watched Phineas carefully._

"_Yes. It can be nothing else. Our people have been __**murdered. **__Why? That is the question we need answered"_

"_You don't have an answer, Phineas?" he paused "I find that difficult to believe" _

"_An answer? No. Supposition? Yes" said Phineas._

"_Let me hear it" said the Original "And you might be able to enlighten me as to __**why **__the fallen were in the mortal realm to begin with"_

_Phineas nodded slowly; he'd been expecting this question "From what I understand, the woman made contact with Terach; she wanted reassurances that she would be left to finish her Calling without any interference. Terach was wary, especially after what happened to Ephraim; so he brought witnesses with him" he paused and looked directly into the Originals eyes "She slaughtered **every** one of them. We don't know how and it isn't sitting well with the Order" he sighed "We sent collectors to retrieve the fallen and she killed them as well. But…" he shook his head._

"_Speak freely, Phineas" _

"_I cannot" he hung his head._

"_I have asked it" said the Original evenly; leaving no doubt that he wanted an answer. _

_Phineas raised his eyes "It doesn't make any sense! Some of the wounds…I can't understand them. They appear to have been mauled by an…__**animal. **__What animal would do such a thing? We work in harmony with nature. They know our presence, they would not attack us"_

_The Original watched Phineas carefully; the man knew more than he was letting on, there was little doubt "You wonder about a beast that attacks our kind yet you don't question Eden's involvement in their deaths?"_

_Phineas slowly shook his head "I wish that I could be surprised…shocked at her depravity. But…there has always been a …violence in her. Even as a child. I tried to temper that with schooling and guidance…" he dropped his head "I believe you were right during our last meeting. I __**did **__fail in my duty and we are now paying the price" he lowered his forehead to the floor "I accept my punishment as the law decrees. I offer my…"_

"_Sit __**up, **__Phineas!" he angered._

_Phineas rose to a sitting position "I __**abide **__by our laws…"_

"_There has been enough death without adding yours to it" the Original began to pace "We need answers before the rumours begin to circulate"_

"_I wish I could tell you they haven't already started" he lowered his eyes "We are worried. The manner of their deaths…" he shook his head and gave a soft laugh "I have even heard that she is working __**with **__the rogue one"_

_The Original ignored that comment "Your thoughts on the Chosen?"_

_Phineas let his shoulders sag "I believe that they are lost to us. There is little doubt they are with the woman…she would be tainting their views of us; creating a veil of distrust and antagonism towards us. She has gained two soldiers in her war against us"_

"_War?"_

"_It can be nothing else. Sixteen of our people have been murdered without compunction. She has threatened me also…I believe I am her target but she will have no qualms about eliminating any one of us. But I also believe she comes for __**you; **__and that __**cannot **__be allowed" he sighed "She has shown her true colours. She is now our enemy…" he paused "Her __**and **__the Chosen"_

_The Original thought on Phineas' words for a long time before speaking "Find the rogue ones. I want them dealt with" Phineas hesitated "You have doubts?" asked the Original._

"_It would be interfering with the Calling…" he started._

"_I am the __**Original, **__Phineas. And I have spoken!" _

_Phineas nodded "You will" he bowed and glided out of the misty void; a nasty smile touching his features. The Original wanted him to find the rogue ones? Oh, he'd find them alright…he laughed softly; he'd always wanted pets._

_The Original turned to his right as Selah entered "Your thoughts?"_

"_He has not been honest but we must tread carefully. Until we understand his motives…" she shook her head "I am __**worried. **__The whispers are building and the people are scared. We must deal with this as soon as we can"_

"_We must find the __**truth, **__Selah" he said "The truth is all that matters here. I believe it will be the one thing that saves us" he paused "He has returned?" _

_Selah nodded and motioned to her left; a smile gracing her lips "Come" _

_The Original watched as the man floated through the wispy tendrils of the vacuum; his head held high, his ebony hair touching proud shoulders…his vivid green eyes holding the same defiance they had the last time he'd seen him…they no longer held the mischief he was fond of. "Jediah"_

_Jediah nodded "Father" he looked at Selah "Mother" _

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Dean sat on the edge of the bed and frowned; now that Bobby had cleaned Eden up properly, her cuts and bruises stood out like neon signs against her pale skin. He lifted one of her eyelids; the eye was bloodshot but it seemed to be better than the last time he'd looked. "Eden…Eden…" he whispered, shaking her shoulder lightly "Eden, I need you to wake up. Just for a minute"

She didn't stir "Eden, I _know _you can hear me so you wake yourself up _now. _We need some answers" he shook her shoulder again "Wake your ass up!" he said more loudly and saw her eyes begin to move under her lids. He put an arm under her and lifted her up; grabbing the glass from the table next to him "Drink this" he put it to her lips "_Drink, _Eden. That's an order!" he was about to order her again when she took a tiny sip; he tipped the glass and kept it there til she finished it. He wasn't sure whether the potion would help but if it had worked with Sammy and his wounds, he hoped it might work here. He lay her down "Eden, come on…we need answers. I'm doing freaky shit with my hands and we got your bosses coming for us…"

She groaned lightly and whispered something he didn't hear.

"Again, Eden…say it again" he said as he dropped his ear to her lips "Come on…you're our _Watcher…_our _protector. _I heard you tell those assholes that so you _do _your job! _Tell _me"

"He's back…" she whispered.

Dean looked at her; her eyes were open but they were focussed on something else "_Who, _Eden? Who's back?"

"The _Scourge…" _she whispered before passing out.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_The rogue ones sat feasting on the man; his blood ran freely down their chins, their gluttonous moans of delight echoing round the cavern and drowning out the wimpers of their latest catch. One raised his head as he tore a chunk of muscle from the prey; chewing loudly, his eyes alight with depraved hunger. He sniffed the air and smiled as his brother returned._

_"They are all there?" he asked._

_The creature nodded as it ripped flesh from bone "The one that was ours..." he grinned "I have left him a reminder. The other one...he will not see it coming" he laughed, rotted flesh falling from his jaws "And the ...**watcher**..." he spat the word out "she will be unable to stop it. She will **pay **for taking the Chosen from us! " he laughed again "And **then **we will deliver his **true **__'Awakening'!"_

_**To be continued…**_


	12. Unknown Allies

(Disclaimer: Don't own anything Supernatural related; the following story and the character of Eden belongs to me)

* * *

**Echo.**

**Chapter Twelve.**

Sam was reading through the information Bobby had found; he had the laptop open next to him as he continued to search for anyone by the name of Leah Rafferty. He knew Bobby didn't think it was important but _he _did. If Eden was out for the count then they had to get their information from someone else and the only person that knew _anything _about Watchers would be Eden's mother. He understood that the chances of her still being alive were pretty slim but he was happy grasping at straws at the moment; and doing research was the one thing that seemed to calm him. Dean had the car; he had research.

He looked up and saw Bobby watching him; he sighed "What, Bobby?"

Bobby sat forward in his chair "I want you to listen to me _very _carefully, Sam. These Watchers, they want Eden…she's broken _every _rule imaginable by the sounds of it. She's killed her own kind and they're coming for her…"

"They're coming for me and Dean as well, Bobby. We explained that already"

Bobby nodded "Well I don't give a shit about that woman in there; it's _you _two I'm trying to save and…the only way I can see doing that is by…giving them what they want" he put his hand up as Sam started to speak "You give them Eden and you tell them to leave you alone. You don't want to be chosen and you don't want that damn awakening or whatever the hell it is. You give them the girl as a peace offering…"

Sam shook his head; staring in disbelief at Bobby "No _way _are we handing her over to those pricks" he shook his head again "I can't believe you'd even _suggest _that! You _saw _what they did to her!"

"If it saves you and Dean I'll do whatever I damn well _have _to! And if it means giving them the girl then …" he shrugged his shoulders.

Sam stood "And the rogue ones? What about them, huh?"

"We'll figure something out. You've got the poison…" started Bobby.

"Hey, I know! How 'bout we cut her up and give half to the Watchers and half to the rogue ones? Then everyone'll be happy!" said Sam angrily. "They _beat _her because she wouldn't tell them where we were!"

"She's dead already! Can't you _see _that? You give her to them and you _bargain _your way _out _of this!"

"You…" he shook his head "No way" he stormed out; slamming the door behind him.

He strode over to the Impala and opened the trunk; taking out more weapons as he swore under his breath. None of them understood Eden's role in this; Bobby saw her as a means to an end; a bargaining chip to try and save them. Dean saw her as an oracle who could give him the answers to save his brother. But he understood Eden more than either of them. Forced into a life she had no say in, deprived of any kind of normalcy because of who she was…who other people _believed _her to be. He _knew _that feeling of being trapped, having no control over your life and trying to live up to unrealistic expectations; being caught between two worlds…the one you wanted and the one you had to live. It didn't matter what Bobby said; he wouldn't let her go back to them. He understood now; Eden was their watcher…but they were now hers.

He slammed the trunk shut and walked back to the house; it was time to lay down some rules. Dean and Bobby would listen to him and if they didn't like it; he'd kick their asses. He stopped and frowned as he saw something half-buried beneath some dirt near the porch steps. He crouched, putting the weapons down and started shifting the earth away. His eyes opened wide as his blood ran cold; he looked around frantically…the rogue ones had _been _here and they'd left _this _for him. He looked at the large dagger; the carved handle and serrated blade…he _knew _this weapon; and when the pain began in his hands; an agonising phantom pain that travelled up his arms, he grimaced at the echo of memory that coursed through him. He reached out tentatively and picked it up...

His last conscious thought before excruciating pain exploded through him was that _maybe _he shouldn't touch the dagger.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Dean was sitting with Eden trying to get her to wake up again when he heard his brother's scream; it wasn't a yell, it was a scream of pure agony …and his heart stopped when he heard it. He ran from the room; his heart now beating again and racing as he did towards the front of the house. He saw Bobby fly through the door and Dean burst through seconds later. He jumped down the steps and saw Bobby trying to hold his brother still; but the convulsions that were wracking Sam's body were so severe, it was almost impossible.

"WHAT THE FUCK HAPPENED?" yelled Dean as he grabbed Sam "Sammy! Sammy!" he grabbed his brothers head and tried to hold it still "SAMMY! WHAT HAPPENED?"

Sam's back arched and a scream was torn from him; a scream that echoed round the property and ripped into his brother. "SAMMY!" he lifted his brother and held him tight as he struggled up the stairs with him; Bobby having to help him to stop Sam from shaking out of his arms. "It's gonna be alright, Sammy. It's gonna be alright"

They took him to the room and lay him on the bed next to Eden's. Dean turned to Bobby "What the fuck happened?"

Bobby shook his head "Don't know. I was inside, just heard the scream" he started checking Sam over "No wounds…" he stopped when he got to Sam's hands and saw what looked like healed puncture wounds in them. "What the hell…" he went and slid Sam's boots off and saw the same type of healed wounds on them.

"What is it?" asked Dean as he tried to stop the screams of his brother "Easy, Sammy. I'm here…everything's gonna be okay, I promise"

"This…it looks like the…stigmata" said Bobby incredulously.

Sam was thrashing about on the bed; his screams getting louder and louder; his head thrown back, the tendons in his neck straining under the pressure.

"We gotta stop this" said Dean. He went to Eden "EDEN! WAKE UP!" he started to shake her; she'd know what happened and she'd know how to stop it "EDEN! WAKE THE FUCK UP NOW!" he turned as Sam's scream turned into a howl; the wounds on his hands and feet beginning to bleed. "EDEN!" he slapped her.

"DEAN!" yelled Bobby; grabbing at the boy "Slapping her isn't going to wake her up!"

"Yeah it will" he slapped her again "WAKE UP!"

Bobby grabbed him "Go outside and see if you can _find _anything! GO!" he pushed Dean "You want to help Sam? You go see what you can find outside!" Dean glared at him "You go, boy…or so help me…" menaced Bobby as he pushed Dean again "GO!" and he gave him a final shove towards the door.

Dean looked back once at the writhing form of his brother and ran outside. He jumped down the steps and saw their weapons scattered about the dirt. He crouched and scanned the area around him, noticing that some earth had been disturbed…Sam must have found something. He looked around, and saw something underneath the porch steps…he reached in and picked it up; dropping it as he felt a sharp, stinging pain shoot up his arm. He shook his hand and looked at the dagger; it had strange symbols carved into it and its serrated blades were darkened with what could only be dried blood. He reached out again, hesitated briefly before picking up the dagger again; this time he only got a dull ache that slowly subsided.

He looked up as Sam's screams stopped suddenly and Eden's took their place. He ran inside; the dagger in his hand as he burst into the room. Sam was silent, shivering and deathly pale as Bobby lowered Eden's screaming form to the bed.

"Easy, Eden…" said Bobby softly.

"What the hell happened?" asked Dean as he came in and went to his brother, putting the dagger on the floor.

"Well your slaps woke her up enough…not sure what she did; but she put a hand to Sam's forehead and…"

"Her hands…" said Dean then looked at Sam's hands and feet; they'd stopped bleeding and the skin was slowly beginning to knit together. He looked back to Eden "She stopped it"

"She _took _it" said Bobby with a shake of his head "_Why?"_

Dean shook his head "Because she's our protector" he said as he stood "Make that drink again and give it to Sam; try and get Eden to drink some" he said as he walked from the room; the dagger now held firmly in his hand; his eyes furious.

"And _where _are you going?" asked Bobby.

"To put a fucking _end _to this"

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Dean moved quickly through the woods; he had the bow and quiver across his back; a pistol at the small of his back, the bullets coated in the poison Eden had left them and the dagger in his hand. He didn't know how he was going to do this but he was going to the one place he _knew _the Watchers had been. He thought back on the few things he'd managed to get from that Simon dude; these watchers had powerful minds, it was what _they _felt made them superior to everyone else. He also knew that the clearing where the bodies had been would hold some kind of…echo…of what had happened there. And he was hoping…_shit, _he didn't know what he was hoping for but he had to try something.

He slowed when he got close; moving quietly forward and taking the same route above the clearing as he'd taken the last time. He put the dagger in his belt and removed the bow and an arrow as he circled the clearing. He heard movement off to his right and ducked behind a dense grouping of brambles and waited. The man came into view moments later; walking with his head down as he went into the clearing. He was a Watcher, there was no doubt. He wore the same white cotton pants as the others only his shirt was purple and he didn't have the red-stained palms of the assholes that had tortured Eden. The man was tall, maybe 6ft5 with long brown hair flowing over his shoulders and the same green eyes as all the Watchers. He watched as the man crouched at the spot where Dean had done his _interrogation _of Simon; the man moved his hand over the area and frowned slightly as he shook his head.

"It doesn't make any _sense_" he heard the man mutter to himself. He moved to another area in the middle and did the same thing; his frown deepening "That can't be right" he said to himself and moved his hand over the area again _"Why?" _he muttered again.

Dean watched the Watcher; understanding slowly coming to him. _This _one was investigating what had happened. He was going to have to take a chance and it was a big freakin' gamble but as much as he hated to admit it; they needed help. The man turned his back to him and Dean moved quickly and quietly into the clearing. The man turned when he felt Dean's presence and raised his hands.

"Don't do it, dude" said Dean evenly "I don't want to kill you but I will if I have to" the man glared at him "Put your hands down, I know you lot can do freaky shit with them…so put them down" the man hesitated "Put them down and I'll put my weapon away"

The man lowered his hands slowly as he looked into the eyes of the Chosen. He knew who it was; he could feel the power flowing from the man "Killing me like you killed the others won't get you anywhere…" he started.

"Shit, dude. I don't want to kill you. Although the way you lot have been hunting us, I should put a fucking bullet in your brain for the hell of it"

"Hunting _you?" _he scoffed "It is YOU that is hunting us!"

"That's a load of shit!"

"You've killed sixteen of us!" he angered.

"Well technically fifteen. That Ephraim guy offed himself and those other pricks were torturing Eden…so, yeah. We took exception"

"Eden?"

Dean rolled his eyes "The…_half-breed, _I think you call her" he said angrily.

"The _unnamed one_, you mean" he said.

"My Watcher" said Dean.

The man nodded "Her name is Eden?" he asked with a smile.

Dean stared at the man; he really didn't know her name "What's your name?"

The man hesitated "Isaac" he finally answered.

"Well Isaac, I need some answers and I want you to give them to me" said Dean.

He shook his head "I cannot"

"It wasn't a question, dude. Your fucking _people _kidnapped Eden and tortured her for nothing more than pleasure…"

He shook his head "No"

"_Yes! _We heard what the Terach asshole said. You want to kill me and my brother? Ain't gonna happen. You want a war? We'll bring it to your goddamn door! Understand?"

The man was shaking his head "No, that's not true"

"It _is _fucking true! That one called Phineas ordered it! So don't play fucking mind games with me!"

The man raised his hands; his mind working overtime "Please…just listen..."

"Put your hands down, dude" threatened Dean "I can do freaky shit with my hands to but I can't really control it…so…" he grinned.

Isaac lowered his hands "She was tortured?" he pointed to the ground "Here" he pointed to another spot "And here" he looked at Dean "I can sense it" he pointed to another spot "You killed Simon here"

Dean nodded "He was in on it too" he glared at Isaac "You threaten my family; you die. It's that simple"

Isaac nodded "Please…I…there is someone you need to speak with"

Dean frowned as he saw uncertainty and fear in the man's eyes "Who? And why are you suddenly so eager to help me?" he asked suspiciously.

"They will tell you who they are. That's not my place. And why?" he sighed "I can't tell you everything but...I believe you speak the truth"

"Thanks" deadpanned Dean.

Isaac nodded and closed his eyes; whispering quietly and Dean raised his bow as he felt a …change …in the air. He turned quickly as he saw a woman step from between the trees. Her black hair and coffee coloured skin, striking against her white robe. She stepped cautiously forward; her green eyes on Dean "Isaac?" Isaac opened his eyes "What are you doing here?"

He hung his head "Trying to understand"

She smiled at him "Aren't we all" she turned to Dean "Dean Winchester"

He nodded "Who are you?"

"My name is Selah" she cocked her head at the look on his face "What is it?"

"You work with the Original…" he started.

She piqued an eyebrow "It seems Eden has told you about us"

Dean shook his head "No. I overheard your name" he laughed hollowly "Eden can't tell us much of anything at the moment. Your asshole buddies made sure of that"

"She is hurt?" Selah asked; concern creasing her brow.

"Screaming her head off as we speak" he took a step towards her "I want you to call off your hit-squads and back the fuck off. Me and Sammy don't want to be _Chosen. _If what we've seen is anything to go by, you're a bunch of elitist assholes who want nothing more than to hold your so-called _superiority _over us _lesser-mortals. _So you take your 'Awakening' and shove it up your ass!"

"How _dare _you!" angered Isaac.

Selah raised a hand "Isaac, calm yourself" she turned to Dean "You have declared war on us, Dean Winchester"

"You freakin' well started it! Sending an assassin and then hit-squads after us? What did you think would happen? For fuck's sake! Eden was just trying to _help _us! Those rogue ones were …_are _coming for us and …"

"You're working _with _them" said Selah as she pointed to the dagger in Dean's belt "You carry their weapon"

Dean looked "This? Those pricks _left _this and it fucked over my brother! You _tell _me where they are so I can tear them apart! You hear me?"

Selah looked at the man "You are _not _working with them?"

"Jesus Christ! Are you deaf? Those _pricks _are trying to _kill _us!" he shook his head "This is a waste of freakin' time" he looked at Selah "Call your dogs off. You leave us the hell alone"

Selah reached into her robes and pulled out a piece of paper "Read this" she said "_Read _it" she insisted when he made no move to take the note.

Dean took the paper tentatively and read it quickly, frowning "Eden didn't write this" he looked at the woman "That Terach prick fucked with her mind, she was unconscious when me and Sam took her from the cave"

"_You _killed Terach?" asked Isaac.

Dean nodded "And enjoyed it. He was going to kill Eden" he shrugged "I killed him first" he looked at Selah "She _didn't _write this. But I have a feeling you _know _that"

She nodded slowly "I suspected" she turned to Isaac "Go home. You go to the Original and you _wait _for me to return. Do not speak to _anyone. No one, _Isaac. You keep all that you've heard to yourself. Tell the Original I will explain everything when I return" she paused "He is to protect you. Do you understand?" he nodded "Make _him _understand that. You will be safe with him"

"Yes, Selah"

"If Jediah is with him. Do _not _mention anything about what you have heard here" he nodded "You block the information" he nodded again "Go" he nodded once more and walked into the trees; his form vanishing slowly. Selah turned to Dean "Take me to Eden"

Dean shook his head "Not until I know I can trust you"

Selah smiled at him "Dean Winchester, I have just broken the same rule Eden did. I have made contact with the Chosen. Like her, I have now sealed my fate" she smiled "Please"

Dean stared hard at her "Your rules suck out loud" he said "But you make one wrong move; I'll kill you where you stand. Are we clear?"

She nodded "I understand" she smiled "I understand more than you think I do"

"Well that wouldn't be hard" he muttered "This way"

She put a hand on his arm "We don't have much time. Close your eyes and think of where she is"

Dean looked at her hand "It doesn't hurt you to touch me?"

She smiled "I am not your enemy, Dean Winchester" he nodded and closed his eyes, concentrating on Bobby's cabin. He felt a tingling run through his body; tiny needles jabbing at him and he pulled his arm free of her and stumbled to his left; crashing into the wall as he opened his eyes. "What the hell…" he was back at Bobby's.

"Jesus H Christ!" he heard Bobby yell.

Dean shook his head to clear it and saw Bobby standing between the beds and Selah; his pistol trained on her "Easy, Bobby. She's here to help" he went to Sam "Hey, Sammy. I'm back" he looked at Bobby "How is he?"

Bobby was staring at the woman "He drank that foul smelling shit; he seems a little better but…not. Eden; I can't slow it down" he pulled the sheets back "They keep popping up all over her"

"Fuck me…" said Dean as he saw the cuts and tears that littered her body.

"Eden…" the woman went to her but Bobby blocked her.

"Who the hell are you?"

"My name is Selah. Please. Let me tend to her"

Bobby hid his surprise "You fix Sam first" he said "She can wait"

"She cannot" she looked at Sam "She took this from him?"

"We think so" said Dean.

"Then if _she _dies, so does he" she went to Eden "I heal her and he will be fine"

She sat on the bed and brushed Eden's hair from her face "Eden, it's Selah. Shhh, now" she put her hands either side of Eden's head and began to whisper quietly. Dean and Bobby watched as a soft white light flowed from Selah's hands and started to move down Eden's body; encasing the two of them.

Bobby turned to Dean "Where the hell'd you _find _her?"

"Didn't. Found some other dude and he called her" he looked at Bobby and passed him the note "She gave me this"

Bobby read it; his face hardening with anger "This _asshole _is organising a coup and _you _two are in the middle of it!"

"Three" said Dean "I know you don't like her, Bobby. But she's in this with us whether you like it or not" he turned as Sam gasped, his back arching "Sammy!" he grabbed Sam's shoulders "Sammy look at me. _Look _at me, Sammy"

Sam collapsed against the bed; his eyes fluttering open for a second "Dean…" he smiled and passed out.

"Sammy!"

"He will be fine now"

Dean turned to Selah "You better be sure about that"

"I am" she said "He needs to rest now. They both do" she put her hand to Eden's face and smiled "Rest now, Eden. You've done well"

"The wounds are gone" said Bobby.

Selah nodded "She is healed. Her body …and that of Sam's, needs to adjust to the healing is all. They will wake in a few hours" she stood "I must leave"

"Not until we have some answers" said Dean "Kitchen" he took Selah by the arm and led her out "Sit"

She took a seat at the table and looked at the papers that were scattered over it. She picked up a couple and read them. She looked up at Dean and Bobby who were staring at her "How did you get these names?"

"Like I said. Heard your _people _discussing it" he cocked his head "They said they didn't want you or the Original to find out what they were doing"

She shook her head "No, they wouldn't"

"Who's Jediah?" asked Dean "You mentioned him to Isaac too"

"Has Eden said anything to you? Anything at all?" she asked.

"What? About her being the bastard child of a fallen Watcher you mean?" said Dean. Selah's eyes hardened for an instant; if he hadn't been watching her closely, he'd have missed it "Well?"

"She is _no _such thing"

"So her father _wasn't _a Watcher" said Bobby with a laugh "I _knew _it!"

Selah shook her head "No, he is. Her mother…" she sighed "Her mother was one of the Chosen. Her father was her Watcher"

"You're _kidding_ me?" said Bobby.

She shook her head again "I would not make jokes about such a thing. He was sent to see her through her 'Awakening' but…"

"He banged her instead and Eden's the by-product" said Bobby.

Selah stood quickly; her eyes blazing "You will NOT speak of her that way! That child has suffered enough without…" she shook her head "You have NO idea what she's done for them do you?"

"She's brought a freakin' hit squad down on my boys" said Bobby angrily.

"She did no such thing" she turned to Dean "The rogue ones _had _you. They would have killed you. She stopped it"

Dean nodded "I saw"

"She wasn't supposed to. She was to have allowed it. The Original allowed the re-set to hold but she was punished for doing so" she looked at him "What the rogue one would have done to you was done to her. She could have refused but she didn't. She has saved you on more than one occasion. So you treat her with the respect she deserves"

"Would that be the same respect _your_ lot treat her with?" asked Dean angrily "'Cause I'm not sure whether you realise what it was they did to her. And just while we're _chatting, _explain to me _why _you would take a child from her mother; why you wouldn't let her have a name; why you'd let her be treated the way she has. If you care for her the way you _say _you do. Tell, Me. Why"

"Because she is an abomination who should have been drowned at birth" Dean turned and saw a man standing in the doorway; his green eyes blazing with hatred "And now I'll fix what I should have so long ago"

Selah stepped forward; putting herself between Dean and the man "Phineas" she said angrily "I know what you've done and I will NOT allow it! You have harmed Eden enough!"

He laughed at Selah "And you're going to stop me are you?" he raised a hand and she was thrown back against the kitchen sink; the sound of her back breaking echoing loudly round the room.

He turned his eyes to Dean "Your turn"

Dean grinned "Give it your best shot, asshole" and he raised his hands quickly and Phineas was thrown backwards; slamming into the bookcase; his yell of rage, pain and surprise reverberating through the house. Phineas rose to his feet and glared at the man "I know who you are, _Phineas!" _said Dean angrily and he flung the Watcher to the other side of the room, smiling as he crashed into the wall "You want to kill me and my brother?" Dean tossed him across the room again "You want to kill Eden?" he moved his hand and the man's head was rocked sideways "Well how about I _play _with you first!"

Phineas struggled to his feet and glared at Dean "You'll regret this" he disappeared.

"DEAN!" yelled Bobby.

Dean turned and saw Phineas throw Bobby out of the way and then disappear with Selah. "Sammy!" Dean ran to the room and checked on Sam and Eden. They were both still out as Bobby ran in. "Pack!" yelled Bobby. He turned when Dean just stood there "Dean, look at me, boy" he pulled Dean's face to his "That prick just took another body back to them. A body he'll say _you _killed. PACK!" he shoved at the boy.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_The Original was pacing; he didn't understand what was happening. His people were taking trips to the mortal realm without permission, the whispers of disquiet were now loud gossip and Isaac had said he needed protection until Selah returned. Protection? He didn't argue with the man; he'd seen the fear in his eyes and that only increased his worry._

_He looked up as he felt the stirring of disturbance on his haven; he raised a hand and granted entry; unable to hide his shock._

"_Selah.." he went to Phineas "What happened?" he demanded._

"_I tried to save her! The Chosen and the woman…I don't know how she got to them…but…I was too late! I don't know why she would DO this!"_

_The Original took Selah from him "Leave me!" he ordered. He turned as he heard a roar "Jediah…" _

_Phineas slipped out of the void; hiding the smile on his face as he saw the rage in Jediah's face. Now the man would do the job for him._

_The Original laid Selah down gently "Selah…" he placed his hands over her heart and concentrated. She gasped and opened her eyes "Selah…who did this to you?"_

"_Eden…help..."_

_Jediah roared and strode towards the void as Isaac ran forward "NO, JEDIAH!" _

_Jediah grabbed Isaac by the throat "You stay out of my way and you tell everyone __**else**__ to stay out of my way" he menaced._

"_No, it's not what you think…" started Isaac._

_Jediah threw Isaac to the ground "Anyone gets in my way, I'll kill them. Spread the word!" and he vanished._

_Isaac ran over to the Original "It's not what you think! The Chosen didn't do this…and I don't think the woman did either. Selah showed the Chosen the note; he swears Eden didn't write it; that Terach and the others were torturing her" he looked into the Originals eyes "I __**believed **__him and so did Selah"_

"_It doesn't matter…there will be no stopping him" said the Original "He will avenge his mothers death"_

_Isaac stood; there was only one person who could help him now. He walked slowly out of the void and went to his brother's room. He opened the door and sat down next to him "Isaac" the man said, turning his blind eyes to his brother "Is it time?"_

"_Yes, Micah" he took his brothers arm "But there is little of it"_

_Micah nodded "Then we begin our journey" he smiled "I long to feel the sun on my face again"_

_Micah couldn't see the sad smile Isaac gave his brother; he knew taking this journey would be the death of the both of them but he had promised Micah 63 years ago that when the time came; he would return the favour. Repay the debt they owed the woman, owed Eden. It was time she knew the truth._

_**To be continued…**_


	13. Echoes

(Disclaimer: Don't own anything Supernatural related; the following story and the character of Eden belongs to me)

* * *

**Echo.**

**Chapter Thirteen.**

Eden sat on the musty bed of the crappy motel; her hands clasped between her knees as Dean, Sam and Bobby watched her. She raised her head slowly "You're sure?" she asked and Dean nodded. She shook her head "You're mistaken. Phineas can't raise his hands to her. She's one of the Firsts. He's an Early One. He doesn't have the power"

"Black hair, dark skin, green eyes…aaah…kinda beautiful" said Dean "She was wearing a white robe with a green stone in the middle of it" he sat opposite her "She said that was her name and that Isaac dude called her that as well. It was _her, _Eden" he paused "I'm sorry" he said when he saw the sadness in her eyes.

She picked up the note from the side-table and read it again "She didn't believe it?"

"Not a word" said Dean; he gave her a small smile "She yelled at Bobby when he made a smart ass remark about you"

"Easy" said Bobby; he was slowly coming round to accepting Eden. He didn't exactly _like _her, it was more of a grudging respect; and she'd gone up in brownie points when she'd helped Sam.

"Where are my clothes?" she asked as she stood.

Dean frowned "Aaah, in my bag but they're covered in blood…" .

"Doesn't matter" she went to his bag and started rifling through it.

"Going somewhere?" asked Sam.

"Home" she said as she pulled her pants from Dean's bag and slipped them on.

Dean laughed "I don't think so" he said as he stood.

"You don't have a say in it" she said as she undid the shirt she was wearing and shrugged out of it; Sam and Bobby looking away as she put her vest on.

"And just _what _are you going to do?" asked Dean; trying to hide his smile.

"Kill Phineas" she stated.

"Oh no, you don't" said Bobby as he stood in front of her "That's a damn suicide mission and you know it"

"Eden, you can't go home. They'll kill you the minute you arrive. You know that" said Sam; standing next to Bobby and blocking her route to the door.

"Doesn't matter"

"Yeah, it does. Me and Dean need you to help us through this. We heard what you said to those pricks. You're our _Watcher_, our _protector_. You help us and we'll make sure Phineas pays for this" said Sam "I _promise"_

"It's not your fight, Sam" she said as she grabbed her satchel.

"Just listen to us for a second…" started Sam.

She shook her head "No" she took out the vials of blue crystals and put them on the table "Use the poison to kill the rogues and if _any _Watchers get in your way…" she looked at Dean "You kill them the same way you killed Terach" she pulled out three vials of green liquid with what looked like black seeds in it "Coat bullets, arrows, daggers... anything with this and it'll kill the Watchers. There's no cure for it. You can touch it safely though but use it sparingly. It's all I've got and it'll have to last. The blue crystals will kill them as well but only if you hit them in the heart or head, understand?"

"_No"_ said Sam.

Eden ignored him as she continued to give instructions "You know how to use the red leaves" she took them out and another bag filled with large yellow berries "If you're hit with anything, crush these into a powder and put it directly into the wound. It'll hurt like a sonofabitch but it'll heal the wound and stop any poison or infection…"

"WILL YOU JUST STOP _TALKING_ FOR A SECOND!" yelled Dean.

She ignored him "When you kill the rogue ones you're gonna have to go on the run. If I don't kill Phineas, he'll come for you and he'll bring his cronies with him. You kill _every _one of them and you _promise _me you won't become Chosen. _Promise me"_

"You're un-fucking-believable!" yelled Dean.

"Dean…" started Sam.

"No, Sammy!" he turned his furious eyes to Eden "You want to get this asshole back for killing Selah? Then we do it _my _way"

"_Your _way?" she asked with a laugh "And what would _your _way be, Winchester?"

Dean ignored her sarcasm "We hit him where it hurts him most" he grinned "We take away his power"

She laughed "You don't know what you're talking about" she shook her head "If he can _kill _Selah, he's more powerful that even _I _thought…"

"It was pure dumb luck, Eden" said Bobby "He flung her across the room and…broke her back"

"You don't understand. He _can't _raise his hand to one of the Firsts, I _explained _that already! His power should have no effect on her"

"Alright" said Sam "You need to explain _everything _to us, Eden. The Original, the Firsts, the Early Ones…the lot. We need to know what we're up against and we _need _to know who we can trust and who we need to take out"

"We can't _trust _anyone! Don't you understand? The _one _person who was my ally is DEAD! I _have _no _allies! _I have _no _friends! You heard the way those..."

"Isaac" Dean interrupted. He looked at Eden "He believes you didn't write the note. Selah sent him back to the Original and told him to tell the big dude to protect him. You need to get in touch with Isaac"

She rolled her eyes "I can't get in touch with someone I don't _know" _she held up her hand to stop him "We don't have a freakin' telephone service where we live okay? You know someone you can …contact them. You don't? Not a chance"

"Eden there _has _to be someone. If Selah would help you, surely there'd be someone else that would too"

"You just don't _get _it! What do I have to _say _to you…" she shook her head "Here" she turned around and pulled the back of her pants down "_Now _do you understand?"

Dean, Sam and Bobby stared at the _mark _that sat just above her ass. "What the _fuck _is that?" asked Bobby angrily.

She pulled her pants up and turned to them "That's so everyone knew what I was. I was branded when I first brought to them. Selah was the _only _one who opposed it. But _one _person amongst thousands is a small voice. _One _voice. So _you _tell _me _if there's anyone you think I can trust"

"They _branded _you? With…" started Sam.

She nodded "Like they brand cattle. I guess I'm lucky they didn't put it on my forehead. So you _stop _thinking we have _friends _out there and realise that we're on our _own"_

"We?" said Sam with a smile.

"You" she stated.

"Bullshit" said Dean "You said it yourself, Eden. You're our Watcher and until this is over, you're not going _anywhere._ You _stay _until the job's done" he put up his hand to stop _her _this time "Don't start" he grinned "I _will _put you over my knee and spank you" he looked at Bobby "Or Bobby will"

Bobby rolled his eyes "Eden, the boys are right. We're stronger if we stick together and we need to know _everything _you do. We might be able to see things you can't"

"Who's Jediah?" asked Dean "Selah mentioned him and….what?" he asked when he saw her pale a little.

"He's back" she said "Shit! How could I _forget?" _she grabbed her satchel "We need to find somewhere we can hide and I mean _hide" _she said.

"The Scourge…" said Dean as he remembered her whispered words from earlier.

She nodded "He was banished a long time ago. His name was _never _to be spoken. But I heard whispers…" she shook her head "He went on some kind of rampage …killed a lot of Watchers and humans. He's as powerful as the Original from what I understand. And if he's back…" she looked at them "They'll be sending him after us"

"What's he look like?" Sam asked.

She shook her head "Don't know. All I know is the rumours I've heard and if they're anything to go by…" she looked at them "We are seriously screwed"

"I know a place. Sam you ride with me; Eden you ride with Dean. Fill him in on _everything _you know. We've got six hours of daylight left and I want to reach this place before then" he looked at them "MOVE!"

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Jediah stood in the middle of the empty cabin; turning in slow circles as he tried to get an understanding of what had taken place here. He could feel the ripples of energy flowing around the room but it was confusing. There were _so _many powerful echoes here; it was almost impossible to discern which power belonged to whom. He closed his eyes and felt his mother's presence and a sad smile fell across his lips. He walked into the kitchen area and knelt at the sink. He put his hand to the floor and he _felt _his mother's fear; felt her anger and he harnessed it, taking it as his own. It was fuel to _his _fire.

He stood and turned; walking to a spot and stopping as he was hit by unimaginable power. He staggered a little and frowned; this was _unharnessed_ power. The person it belonged to was unaware of the force they held and that was dangerous. _Damn _dangerous.

He could feel the essence of a struggle in here…a sense of reciprocated rage, but he couldn't get a grasp of what had happened. He closed his eyes and concentrated…but all he got was the briefest image of someone. A man; short, dark blonde hair and hazel eyes that were filled with fury. He tried to get more but was unable; and that bothered him. He knew how different he was from other Watchers; that _his _power was unlike any of his kind. He was the only one that had been _born _of Watchers; but not just _any_ Watchers. His father was the Original, his mother the first of Firsts.

He turned as he felt a strong pull to another room and he walked down the hallway, turning into a bedroom. He frowned again; there was immense power in this room as well. He went to one of the beds; the one that was covered in blood. He put his hands over the sheets and was thrown back against the other bed. There was power on this bed as well but it was nothing like the other bed. This must be the bed where the one whose name was 'Eden' had slept. She'd been injured, so that would help him track her.

He didn't know this Watcher; she must have arrived after he was banished. And if she had been called to watch over _two _of the Chosen; then she had to be extremely powerful. He stood; he could feel his mother's presence in here as well; he could feel her sorrow and it _enraged _him. He didn't care _how _powerful this Watcher or the Chosen were; he would hunt them down and he would torture them before he killed them. Let his father banish him again; he didn't care anymore. He'd lost the two people he'd loved more than anything in this world and once he was done avenging his mother's murder; he would go on a rampage that would make his last scourge look like a childrens temper tantrum.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The Impala thundered after Bobby's pick-up; her engine screaming down the highway as Eden rifled through her satchel. "Alright, so start" said Dean "Don't leave anything out"

She sighed "Okay but my …education…was pretty limited" she turned in her seat to face him "Alright, the Original is just that. The first Watcher created. He's the most knowledgeable of all Watchers and all decisions rest with him"

"So he'd have allowed the assassins to come after you?"

She shook her head "That was all Phineas. Trust me"

"But if you said all the decisions rest with him…" started Dean.

She sighed again "They _do. _But believe me when I tell you Phineas does things his own way. Even if the Original found out Phineas disobeyed him; he'd be able to squirm and lie his way out of it"

"Bobby told us about this Phineas guy from the bible…" started Dean.

She nodded "That's him. That was before the Order was put in place…and part of the reason it was as well. I don't know why he was selected as my instructor"

Dean shook his head "They put …" he stopped.

"A half-breed with a supremacist? Say it like it is, Dean" she shook her head "I don't get it either. He _hates _me. Always has"

"Do you remember anything from your childhood?"

"Not a lot. Don't really remember being a child. My memories from before I was taken were removed; same with my name" she said angrily. "You know, clean slate and all. Try and redeem the unredeemable"

"Eden… Selah, she cared for you. I could see it and so could Bobby"

Eden nodded slowly "She did. She and the Original were the only ones that treated me kindly. Selah often stepped in when Phineas was …well, she would tend to me when I needed it. The Original would let me follow him around sometimes as well. He pretended he didn't know I was there, but he knew. I don't understand why he did that. He's a bit of a loner. Strong willed but fair" she shook her head "Anyway, Selah was the first of Firsts. From what I understand, there are about …shit, maybe a hundred Firsts but Selah held a lot of sway. She was the Original's closest advisor"

"So we're talking hierarchy here. The Original, then the Firsts then the Early Ones"

Eden nodded "The Early One's were brought into being when the workload grew heavy. The more people that populated the earth, the more Watchers were needed. After the Early Ones came the Next"

"What are you?" he asked.

She laughed "You saw my mark. You know what I am" she carried on as he opened his mouth to speak "There are different divisions as well. You've seen the Executioners. Not sure how many of them there are; they keep to themselves but are under Phineas' watch. There are Healers, who do nothing but tend to the wounded"

"Wounded?" asked Dean.

"Venturing into the mortal realm has its perils. We too, have our enemies. And before you ask, yes, demons hunt us as well. There are also those whose sole purpose is to aid in the passing of the fallen. Watchers who have died or been killed"

"And you all wear different robes…clothes and such" said Dean.

"Colour-coding. Helps everyone know who everyone else is"

"Purple?" he asked.

"Healers" she said "Executioners wear red; the Firsts wear white. Early Ones wear gold; the Next wear orange and the Original is the only one that wears green"

"What about you?"

"Blue"

"What's that mean?" he asked; this was like learning a whole different culture. A freaky, weird-ass culture with fucked-up rules but…know your enemy. That's what had been drummed into him since he was a kid and it hadn't failed him yet.

"Don't know" she said.

He glanced at her "Yeah, you do. Tell me"

"It doesn't matter, Dean. It's not important but I was the only one who wore the colour so that'll tell you enough. Now what else do you need to know?"

"That Isaac dude wore purple. He seemed to be …investigating what had happened in the clearing. He was confused…"

Eden frowned "That's not the job of a Healer. He shouldn't have been there"

"From what Selah said; he'd come by himself. She wasn't pissed at him though"

Eden smiled sadly "She rarely angered. I don't know who this Isaac is. But if he's with the Original…"

"Selah said Jediah was probably with him as well and he wasn't to say anything to him about it. He had to ..block …the information" he glanced at her again "Was she scared of him?"

Eden laughed softly "Selah wasn't scared of anyone. I don't know why she'd say that. But if Jediah's come back, then he'd have to speak with the Original. I know he killed a heap of people _and_ Watchers. Don't know why though. That was the _one _thing …" she stopped and frowned.

Dean glanced at Eden "What?"

She shook her head "I remember one time…I couldn't have been more than seven or eight I think…I asked Phineas about Jediah. I'd overheard some of the others talking about him and I _saw _the fear in their eyes. I figured it was someone _else _I had to be wary of…" she shook her head "If Selah hadn't turned up, he'd have killed me. I've no doubt. He kept yelling _'You don't speak his name! He's a mistake like you are!" _"she stared out the window "When Selah was healing me, I remember her saying that I didn't need to fear Jediah; he wasn't going to return and even if he did, he wouldn't harm me"

"Then why are you so sure he's coming after us?"

"He's the _Scourge_, Dean" she said, turning back to him "From what I understand, he's the one Watcher who isn't under anyone's control. Not even the Originals. He's retribution at its most powerful. And if they believe I killed Selah…there'll be no stopping him" she turned to face him "_This _is why you have to go on without me"

Dean shook his head "Not gonna happen. How long ago was he banished?"

She shrugged "Not sure"

"Guess"

"Shit….I don't know…at least a hundred years. But like I said, _no-one _spoke about him"

"So you don't know for sure" she shook her head "And you don't know how old you are, so it could've been _over_ a hundred years ago or _less _than a hundred years ago"

"Yeah, I guess so"

Dean took his phone out and dialled Sam's number "Sammy, I know who he is" Dean laughed "You too, huh?" he laughed again "Yeah, the shit is _really _gonna hit the fan now" he closed the phone.

"Know whom who is?" she asked.

"Eden, tell me about the Chosen sixty-three years ago" he looked at her "Tell me about that and me, Sammy and Bobby will fill you in on the rest, I promise"

She sighed and thought back on that time…a time when she'd made a mistake that had cost not only the Chosen their lives but had started a chain of events that had reinforced her 'pariah' status…

_She'd been barely an adult by all accounts; her limited 'schooling' ensuring her mistakes and making her an easy target for those that were her superior…which was pretty much everyone. She kept to herself as often as she could; it was better that way…safer. _

_She'd been sitting in her room; reading a book she'd managed to sneak out of the library when she'd felt her summoning. She'd sighed to herself and hidden the book before making her way to the ante-room. As much as she wanted to; she didn't dawdle. Tardiness was something she wasn't allowed. She'd bowed her head as she'd stepped into the room; the hatred exuded from those within, was like a physical blow but it wasn't anything new to her. _

"_**This **__way" Phineas had spat._

_She'd hesitated briefly, which had earned her a mental 'reprimand' as they called it; before following her tutor into the void. She'd taken her position on the floor and waited for the Original to arrive. Her mind doing somersaults…the same one's her stomach was doing. They must have found out about the book and …_

"_Raise your eyes to me, child" she heard the Original say softly and she did as she was instructed. He'd smiled kindly at her…which only confused her more. "Fear not" he'd said and smiled at her again "The time has come for you to begin the next stage of your tutelage"_

_She'd been unable to hide her surprise "It has?" and she'd winced as Phineas 'reprimanded' her again._

"_Phineas" intoned the Original before returning his eyes to hers "You have been selected for a Calling" she nodded; she wouldn't speak out of turn again "You will watch over two that have been Chosen" _

_Her eyes widened in surprise and he raised a hand before she could speak "I understand this is…unusual but the Calling has selected __**you. **__Their names are Micah and Isaac Rafferty; brothers. You will be directed to their location"_

"_Their histories?" she'd asked._

"_That is not important. Their testers have been selected and are on their way. You must leave immediately" she'd bowed her head and risen "Child…" _

"_Yes?"_

"_Step carefully. Trust your instincts" he'd smiled at her "You have them" his eyes had flicked towards Phineas "Regardless of what you've been led to believe" she'd nodded and returned to her room._

_She'd been surprised to find Selah there; reading the book she'd hidden. She'd stammered out an apology but the woman had smiled warmly at her. "I enjoy reading as well, child" and she'd put the book into her robes "I will return it" she pointed to calf-skins that had been placed on her bed "Wear these" _

_Selah had stayed while she'd changed; smiling at her "Here is the location of the Chosen. Take in all you can and see them through to their next stage but __**beware**__, child. There are things at play here that even we don't understand"_

"_Why me?" she'd finally asked Selah._

_The woman had smiled at her again "Why not?" then Selah had done something she hadn't since she'd been a child. She'd hugged her "Keep safe" and she was gone._

_She'd found the Chosen where Selah had said they'd be; holed up in a secluded cabin on the edge of a small bend in the Yadkin River in North Carolina. They were arguing over a string of disappearances in the area where nothing but large pools of blood had been found. They were both young, no older than 25 or 26; both tall with dark hair and light eyes. The argument had changed quickly as one of the brothers started to make fun of the other; both of them falling into what she would come to understand was a closeness borne between siblings…brothers. Something she didn't understand but which always bought a smile to her face._

_She'd watched them for a few days; feeling ripples of disturbances in the air, echoes of the demon that surrounded the area. But she never got to the victim in time. She had always been that little bit too late. The brothers arriving not long after she had; their anger at each death only increasing their determination to figure out what was going on._

_She'd watched as they started to understand that there was more than the supernatural at play here and had found a pattern amongst the deaths. She'd watched as they'd tried to save a man from a red-winged demon; they'd been unable and the man's son, who had witnessed the attack, had been held responsible. They'd helped him as much as they could; saying they'd witnessed another person commit the act but were unable to give an accurate description of the 'assailant'. The man's insistence that it had been committed by a 'demon' that was under the control of red-haired woman only ensured the man's imprisonment in a mental facility._

_She'd waited and she'd watched the two men; the demon had seen them and she understood that these were their testers and would now be coming for them. She'd had a __**bad **__feeling about this whole thing and had increased her patrols of the area surrounding the cabin; looking for __**any **__sign of the testers but had only felt echoes of their presence. But she knew they were coming; the electricity in the air was enough to let her know…and one of the men…the one called Isaac; he'd seemed to sense it as well._

_He'd __**begged **__his brother not to go out that night; but Micah had just grinned and told his brother to sit tight. She'd been torn; not knowing which brother to watch but she'd chosen to stay with Isaac; reluctantly letting Micah go out alone. She'd realised she'd made the right decision when she felt the ripplings of the demon around the cabin, so she'd stuck close; her gaze rarely wavering from that of the pacing man. But both had been stopped by a blood-curdling scream that had ripped through the forest._

_She'd arrived moments later and seen Micah bloodied and wounded; fighting as best he could against the demon. It had raised it's blood-red eyes to hers and hissed._

"_I AM HIS TESTER! YOU __**CANNOT **__INTERFERE!" _

_The man had looked to her; confusion alight in his eyes at her lack of help before he focussed his attention back to his attacker. She'd struggled as she'd watched the suffering inflicted on the man; the frantic yells of Isaac as he'd searched for his brother, tearing into her. Every instinct screamed at her to stop this but that wasn't her place. She was a Watcher…but as the demon raised its taloned claw to effect a fatal blow, she'd seen an arrow flying through the air; taking the demon in the shoulder. _

_She lowered her bow and ran forward; driving her dagger into the monsters throat as it roared; striking out at her and catching her across the arm. She'd stumbled back and the demon had darted forward; grabbing Micah by the shoulder as it ripped its talons across his eyes._

"_**I **__WILL BE THE __**LAST **__THING YOU EVER SEE!" it had roared into Micah's face; spattering its blood across his face._

"_And I'll be yours!" she'd yelled as she drove her dagger through the monsters heart. _

_It had issued a howl that tore through the woodland; scattering night-birds and nocturnal creatures in all directions; bursting into flames before dropping as harmless ash to the earth. She'd gone to Micah, pulling his head into her lap. She'd looked at his face; there was nothing she could do, not even their best healers could restore his sight. _

"_Shh…I'll…fix this…I promise" she'd said._

"_My brother…" he'd whispered "Save my brother"_

"_MICAH!" she'd turned to the yell and he'd thrown himself at her; punching her repeatedly til Micah's pleas had stopped him. He'd gone to his brother "Micah…what did she do?"_

"_Not her, Isaac" he'd said as he forced a grin "That demon. She saved me so don't hit her anymore. Promise me"_

_She'd stood and run over to them "You have to go. Take Micah and run. Another is on its way. I'll stop it but you listen carefully. Some people are going to come for you; whatever they say you do __**not **__listen to them. You tell them __**no. **__Whatever they offer, you just say __**no. **__Understand?"_

"_NO! I __**don't **__understand!" Isaac had yelled "What the hell is going on here?"_

"_I don't have time to explain. Take Micah and __**hide. **__I'll finish this and you'll be safe. If these people come, tell them __**you **__killed the demons and that you don't want what they're offering. Make that clear. __**YOU **__killed them and you don't want their offer. Now GO!" _

"_Listen to her, Isaac" Micah had insisted. "You can __**feel **__one coming.."_

_Isaac hadn't hesitated; he'd thrown Micah over his shoulder and run. She'd turned back and two demons had flown into the clearing minutes later. She'd raised her bow and shot one before the other crashed into her. She didn't know how long she'd fought with them before she'd been thrown against a tree; smiling softly as she saw one of them aflame before unconsciousness claimed her._

_She'd woken as the sun had started to filter through the leaves and she'd made her way as fast as she could back to the cabin; her heart beating furiously in her chest as she burst through the cabin door. She'd fallen to her knees as she'd seen the headless corpses of the brothers on the floor; she'd failed and the Chosen had died because of it._

_Selah had found her hours later as she'd finished burying them. She'd hung her head in shame and asked for forgiveness. Selah had smiled at her and taken her hand "All is not lost, child" she'd whispered._

_She'd shaken her head "I killed them" she'd whispered "The Original was wrong; I trusted my instincts and it got them killed"_

"_Shhh, child" she'd smiled "And the Original is __**never **__wrong. Remember that"_

Dean turned to her "What happened when you got back?" asked Dean; his mind now spinning out of control.

"Aaah, lets see. I was 'punished' for trying to stop the 'suffering' of the Chosen; what few privileges I had were taken away. I was forced to retell and retell what had happened to the other Watchers as a _'What Not To Do' _lesson. And was known as the 'Watcher that killed the Chosen'. Fun times"

"You see the parallels, Eden?"

"I'm not blind, Dean. Why do you think I made the decisions I did this time round? I wasn't going to let you _or _Sam die. And if that meant breaking rules to ensure it didn't happen…" she shrugged "I was gonna break them"

"Rafferty, you said"

She nodded "They were a lot like you and Sam" she laughed hollowly "This has been a shitty case of dejavu, I can tell you"

"And you're _sure _they're dead"

"Dean, their _heads _were ripped from their shoulders"

"But you never found the heads?"

She shook her head "Souvenirs, I'm guessing"

"Yeah, maybe" he muttered as they followed Bobby onto a dirt track; the pick-up pushing back the over-hanging branches and vines and giving the Impala a clear ride through the foliage. _Isaac Rafferty_ thought Dean. He seriously doubted Isaac and Micah were dead and he was pretty sure that the Isaac _he'd _met was the same Isaac from sixty-three years ago. An echo of a time past. Could this _be_ a bigger mess?

They pulled up out front of a weathered wooden cabin; all of them stretching as they got out. Bobby walked up the porch steps and removed a key from underneath the railing. "Well get your asses inside" he said as he opened the door.

"Dean?" asked Sam.

Dean shook his head "Dude, this just gets better and better" he said as they grabbed their bags and weapons and went into the cabin.

It was dark and the stale smell of un-use hung heavily in the air and Bobby was opening the windows "Get's better how?" he asked.

"The Chosen? The one's from sixty-three years ago? Their names were Rafferty" said Dean.

Eden frowned as Sam and Bobby stared open mouthed at her "What?"

"Oh, and I don't think they're dead either" said Dean as he flopped down on the musty couch "One of 'em was called _Isaac _"

"No way" said Sam as he shook his head in disbelief.

"Yes"

They turned; weapons in hand and trained on the two men in the doorway.

"Isaac Rafferty" he said with a small smile "My brother Micah"

_**To be continued…**_


	14. Truth and Lies

(Disclaimer: Don't own anything Supernatural related; the following story and the character of Eden belongs to me)

* * *

**Echo.**

**Chapter Fourteen.**

Phineas stood at the cave entrance; four of his closest allies at his back. The stench of death and decay that floated out of the cave, cloyed their nostrils and made their eyes water. The screams that accompanied the smell, meant nothing to them. They would not step in to help a _human, _they were above that kind of thing. They would not sully their hands by saving one that wasn't worth it. They would not betray their line.

Phineas smiled as he heard the scream stop suddenly and the depraved cries of the rogue ones taking its place as they revelled in the final kill. He nodded to his disciples and they raised their hands; the rogue ones would now come out to deal with them.

They stood their ground as the three demons rushed from the cave; their leathery wings ruffling their hair as they shot over the Watcher's heads; their frenzied roars of rage as they circled back, bringing an eerie quiet to the surrounding forest.

Phineas nodded to one of his men and he went into the forests-edge, returning with the unconscious body of a woman and laid it on the ground in front of the cave. He re-took his position and smiled to himself; one less _human _to deal with.

The rogue ones circled over the top of the Watchers; before one dropped low, swooping over them and roaring as it turned quickly and hovered in front of Phineas.

"I bring a peace offering" said Phineas, and pointed to the unconscious woman near the cave entrance "To do with as you wish"

The demon cocked its bulbous head at him "_Peace? _There can be no _peace _between us!! Your _kind _have killed us before!"

Phineas forced a smile "She is _not _our _kind_" he spat "We know you seek her for what she did all those years ago" he smiled "And for _stealing _the Chosen from you …_again" _

The rogue one opened its jaws and roared; its spittle flying towards Phineas. The poisonous saliva fell harmlessly away from the Watcher as he smiled into the enraged visage of the monster. "I can give you what you want…" started Phineas.

"What we _want?" _the rogue one laughed mockingly "What we _want _is to _destroy _your kind!" he laughed again "_All _of them!"

Phineas shook his head slowly, a soft laugh escaping him "_Destroy _us? Why would you do that when we have the same objectives?" he asked as he walked slowly forward "We want the _woman _and the…_Chosen _dead just as much as you do" he smiled "And there will be _others _there…other _Watchers _that need to be dealt with as well" he smiled "But I can give you something else too"

The rogue one's wings flapped lazily behind him as he studied the Watcher. He could feel the evil that lurked inside the man; the bubbling corruption that coursed through the man's veins. He could _smell _the sweet scent of murder on the man; the murders already committed and the ones that were to come. He didn't need the Watchers help to find the woman and the chosen; they already had a link to one of them; a scent they could follow anywhere. But betrayal was something he and his brothers could _not _ignore. It was like a drug that filled their senses. "What could _you _offer _me _that would make us form an…_alliance?"_ he hissed.

Phineas smiled "I can give you the Original"

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Jediah stepped cautiously towards the bed; it was time to track the one called Eden. He knelt beside the middle of the bed where most of the blood had pooled, closed his eyes and placed a minor protection around him. He needed to leave himself open to the whisper of the woman so he could begin tracking her; but he also needed to be careful. If he didn't do this properly, she would know he was coming and he wanted the element of surprise…well for now, anyway.

He raised his left hand and held it over the bed; concentrating on the essence that surrounded the bed. He felt that force try to repel him again and he winced as he fought against it. There was something in this woman's blood that instinctively battled against scrutiny. He pushed it aside with great difficulty and increased his concentration.

He watched as his 'minds-eye' left the cabin; gliding out of the property and moving down towards the highway. He sailed over the top of roads; taking turns left and right as he followed the unmarked passage of the Watcher. He flew over major freeways; taking exit after exit before turning into a small town and pausing at a run-down motel. He tried to force his mind forward and it moved, falteringly, towards a door…_No. 8…_he saw emblazoned on the wood. He willed his mind onward, trying to get through the door but he was thrown back; the connection broken.

He fell against the bed behind him; wiping his hand across his bloodied nose as he shook his head. That was as far as her blood would take him. She must have put some kind of defence in place to stop her being tracked. He'd hoped to get an image of the woman but she'd blocked that too. Oh, she was _smart_. He grinned to himself; he was going to _enjoy _this hunt.

He turned to the bed he was resting against. He was sure whomever had been in this bed was with the one called Eden, and their power wasn't as strong as the Watchers. This one would be unable to block him. He knelt beside this bed and closed his eyes as he placed his left hand over the small spatterings of blood on the sheets. He frowned as his was taken on a different route; the opposite direction from his first journey. He was taken through lush woodlands and towards a cave where the haunting howls of a man smashed into his mind. He was brought through the tunnel and into a darkened cavern; the man the screams belonged to was crucified to the floor. His body was littered with rips and tears as a demon hovered over him inflicting wound after wound as it laughed exaltedly. He watched as the man slowly died before the connection was broken.

He sat back on his heels and frowned. He didn't quite understand why he'd been shown that. He had been shown the death of one of the Chosen. But the man _wasn't _dead. He was alive; which could only mean a re-set had been allowed. Why were these two so important that time would be turned back? He got to his feet; it was time to read the echo of the other Chosen.

He walked slowly back to the kitchen and skirted the man's position, looking for the best spot to do the tracking. He knelt on the floor, making sure there was nothing that could hurt him if he was thrown backwards. He put a greater protection over himself this time; he didn't know what to expect but he wanted to be prepared. He closed his eyes and put out his left hand; throwing his head back as he was hit with the man's power. He withstood it as he delved into the man's energy; he saw the rage-filled face again; felt the man's hatred towards the Watchers and his deep sense of duty to protect the other man; his unyielding commitment to the one who had been killed in the cave. It was his brother. The Chosen were brothers. He smiled. He'd found this one's weak spot.

He pushed a little more; letting out a low yell as he was given a glimpse of the man fighting with the same demon that had killed his brother…only it had been prevented. He grimaced in pain as he tried to get more information but the man's face appeared in front of him; roaring in rage and he grunted as the connection was torn from him. He hung his head as he took deep breaths. This man was fiercely private; guarded to the point where even his _essence _refused to be examined.

He got to his feet; wiping at his bloodied nose again. If this man realised how much power he held…he shook his head…he would get to him before he did and he would make _sure _he ripped him limb from limb. _This _was the man that had brought his mother here. And he would _pay._

He turned and walked from the cabin; he would get to the motel and he would track them from there. They would stay together and they'd know someone was coming for them. He smiled nastily to himself; they wouldn't know it was the _Scourge._

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Time seemed to stand still in the cabin as Eden looked at the two men she'd thought were dead; the two men she had _buried _so long ago. Every part of her screamed that this was a trick; that the men were just forgeries of the Chosen that had died because of her actions. But she _knew _the scars that tracked across Micah's face; knew every one of them. She'd seen them in the nightmares that had plagued her for years afterwards; re-lived it every time she'd been forced to retell her story.

Isaac stepped into the cabin, leading his brother "Eden, I know this is a shock…"

"Ya think?" she asked angrily.

"The Chosen?" asked Sam as he looked at Eden.

"The _dead _Chosen" said Eden.

"We're not dead, Eden" said Isaac.

"No shit, _Isaac" _

Micah stepped forward "Eden, we don't have a lot of time. There are some things we need to explain to you…" he started.

"Well how about you start with _why _you're not buried in unmarked graves in North Carolina!" she glared at them "Who'd I bury then, huh? Who? And who'd I fucking well _visit…" _she shook her head "Assholes! You were _there _and you _never _told me?"

"We _couldn't, _Eden. We weren't even allowed to see each other" said Isaac "Selah reversed our memory wipe and made sure we worked together. She'd let us see you occasionally…well let _me _see you…but we were always _watched. _We couldn't risk it"

"But you're risking it now" said Dean.

They nodded "We have to" said Isaac "Jediah is coming for you. He thinks you killed Selah. I tried to tell him it wasn't you…"

"It was Phineas" said Dean.

"I figured it was when he brought her back" said Isaac "But there'll be no stopping him. He'll avenge her death"

"That whole scourge retribution thing" said Dean.

"Well that and Selah was his mother" said Isaac.

Dean groaned as the puzzle pieces started to fall into place "You've got to be _shitting _me" he said "And let me guess. The Original is his father"

"Yes" said Micah.

Dean laughed as he shook his head "Of course"

"Ohhh, this is bad" said Sam.

"No shit" said Bobby "The more I think I understand what's going on, the more shit gets thrown into the mix"

"Alright!" said Eden loudly "Someone needs to explain to _me_ what the hell's going on!" No-one said anything "Well?"

Bobby went and shut the door behind Isaac and Micah "How much time do you think we have?"

"Not a lot. Once Phineas realises Micah and I are missing, he'll know we've come to Eden"

"That asshole _knew _you were alive?" Eden asked incredulously "He _knew?" _

Isaac nodded "Only the Original, Selah, the Firsts and a handful of Early Ones"

"So apart from this Jediah dude" said Sam "Who else is coming? We need numbers"

"The Executioners will come" said Isaac "_All _of them"

"How many are we talking about?" asked Dean.

"At least fifty" said Isaac "Phineas may have recruited more especially after all the killings"

"The Watchers think you've started a war against us and that the Chosen are helping you"

"Names are Sam and Dean" said Sam "We're not the freakin' _Chosen _and we never _will _be"

"You got that straight, Sammy" said Dean.

Isaac looked at Eden "You haven't told him?"

"Told him what?" asked Eden.

"Eden, I _know _you've figured it out. How anybody else hasn't is surprising" he shook his head "Your actions _alone _tell me you know what's happening"

Dean turned to her "What's he talking about?"

"I didn't know when I did the re-set" she said to Isaac "I was just trying to save him like I _tried _to save you!"

"Eden, we're sorry" said Micah "We should have listened to you but they lied to us. _Phineas _lied to us"

"He told me he could heal Micah" said Isaac "I believed him"

"But I _told _you to say _no" _she said "Why do you think I did that? I _knew _they'd take your memories of each other from you. Why didn't you listen?"

Isaac smiled at her "Eden, I'd have done anything to save Micah and Phineas said the demons were coming back, that they'd killed you and there was nothing he could do to stop them unless we came with them. I was desperate"

"When Selah returned our memories we _begged _her to let us talk to you but she told us if we made contact, Phineas would know what she'd done and while he couldn't hurt her, he'd take it out on you. We couldn't let that happen"

"Eden, the Calling selected you as our Watcher for a reason. You were never shown our histories, we know that"

"No, the Original said there wasn't time"

"That's not entirely true" said Isaac "You could have been shown our histories but it was decided it was too dangerous"

"Dangerous?" she asked "How could knowing _your _histories be dangerous? I'd have understood _then _that the demons were the rogue ones. All this shit with Dean and Sam could have been avoided!"

"Shit?" said Dean "Thanks Eden" he said with a smirk.

"You know what I mean" she said to Dean. She turned back to Micah and Isaac "I could have _stopped _them taking Sam the first time and I could have _killed _them. Instead, I was forced to break _every _damn rule in the book to keep them safe. The _minute _I knocked on their door I signed my death warrant, not that I care, I just want this shit to be over. But Dean, Sam and now _Bobby _have freakin' targets on their backs because I wasn't told the truth!"

"Well how 'bout you tell her the truth now" said Sam "I think she deserves it, don't you?"

"She deserved it a long time ago" said Micah. He took a step towards her "Eden" he smiled at her "We're Rafferty's…"

"Yeah, I know"

He smiled at her "Same as you"

"What?"

"Same as you, Eden. Your name is Eden Raffery. You were taken from your mother when you were three. She'd tried to hide you, she knew the Watchers would come for you. But Phineas found her and took you. If Levi hadn't been with him, he'd have killed you"

"Who the hell is Levi?" asked Dean.

"One of the First" said Isaac "The decision had been made to remove you from your mother; bring you back here and then figure out what to do with you"

"That's lovely" said Sam sarcastically "Figure out what to do with her? She was a _child"_

"Sam, they don't think like you do" said Micah "If you want to beat them, you have to stop thinking in _your _terms and start thinking in _theirs" _he turned his face to Eden's "I hate to tell you this, Eden but there were a large number of Watchers that believed you should be killed. But the Firsts wouldn't allow it and neither would the Original"

"How do you know all of this?" asked Bobby.

"Selah" said Micah "She explained a lot to us when she returned our memories. I'm sure she didn't explain everything but ….we know this is the truth"

"My mother?"

"That's one thing we _don't _know, Eden. I'm sorry. Her name was Leah Rafferty" he smiled at her "She was our Aunt"

"Fuck me…" said Sam "You're her _cousins?" _

They nodded "_That's _why you couldn't see our histories"

"But I only found out my name the other day" said Eden.

"You called her _'the unnamed one'" _said Dean "Doesn't that tell you she didn't know her name? They wiped _her _memories as well"

"All she needed was a trigger to bring them back" said Issac "From what I understand, it was decided that our histories weren't to be shown to her in case she figured out who she was"

"Who I was? What the _hell _are you talking about?" she laughed "I know _exactly _who I am. It was fucking well drummed _into _me. _Bastard child of a fallen Watcher" _

"Selah told us her mother was one of the Chosen, her father was Leah's Watcher" said Dean "They never told her who he was but it's pretty damn obvious"

"I am not surprised you've figured it out, Dean" said Micah with a smile. He turned to Eden "Tell him what he needs to know, Eden. Tell him how powerful he is and _why"_

"This is about that freaky hand thing I can do, right?" said Dean.

"Yes" said Isaac with a smile "But you can do a lot more than that, Dean. You just haven't realised it yet"

Dean turned to Eden "Well?"

Eden sighed "You're not _one _of the Chosen, Dean. You are _the _Chosen" she said.

"There's a difference?" asked Sam.

Eden nodded "A _huge _one" she said.

"Well?" asked Dean "Just _tell _me" he said when he saw her hesitate "The more I know about these…" he held up his hands "The better"

"It's not your _hands, _Dean. It's your _mind. _You have _no _idea how powerful you are. Sam runs a pretty close second, believe me but…"

"Just _spit _it out" said Dean as he felt a faint stirring of anxiety start to rise in him.

"You're _the _Chosen, Dean. The one born to replace the Original"

------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Jediah arrived at the motel; he could feel the power of the Watcher and the Chosen all around here. They were getting stronger the more time they spent with each other. Their power was feeding off each others. He had to find them soon.

He went to the door marked 'No.8' and he had to push himself through the energy that surrounded it. He placed a protection around him, pushed the door open and looked into the two surprised faces of its occupants.

"Get out" he said angrily.

"Hey!" said the man as he rose from the bed "_You _get the fuck out! We paid for two hours!" he looked at his watch "And it's …" he was stopped as he was thrown to the other side of the room; crashing against the wall and slumping to the floor.

Jediah turned his eyes to the woman "Get out" She scrambled from the bed and gathered her clothes before running from the room. Jediah went to the naked man and dragged him out; slamming the door behind him.

He turned in circles; getting a feel of the energy in the room. He went to the bed and sat down; _she'd _been here. _Sat _here. He could feel her energy trying to repel him again and he concentrated. He tried to see her face, but it didn't matter what he did; how hard he tried, it eluded him. What he _did _get was a deep sense of sorrow from her; sorrow that turned to rage. Rage directed at the Watchers.

He moved to another part of the bed where he could feel the presence of the powerful Chosen one. He grunted as he closed his eyes; ignoring the blood that ran from his nose as he honed in on the man's energy. He heard the door open behind him and raised his hand; ignoring the scream that came from the intruder as he was thrown back out of the room; the door slamming shut.

He redirected his efforts and watched as he was taken on another journey. Back roads this time. Through dusty towns; over rarely travelled by-ways and deep into lonely country. The farmhouses were very few and far between…petering out the further he travelled. He took a turn onto an almost hidden dirt track; over- grown branches and leaves letting little light onto the trail. But someone had come through here recently; the broken foliage attested to that. He turned into a clearing that held a weathered wooden cabin; an black car and blue pick-up truck parked out front.

He moved forward but was pushed back; pushed back by the same power that had led him here. The Chosen was _here. _And so was the woman. He could _feel _her power as well….and that of the other man. He frowned…there were two other Watchers here as well but before he could figure out who was helping them; the door opened and the man came out; gun raised as his eyes flew around he property. He yelled as the man looked towards him and he was thrown from the connection.

He fell to the floor; shaking his head as he ridded himself of the pain that shot through it. He wiped his bloodied nose on the sheet and stood; his face filled with unsurmountable rage. He'd felt the true power of the man; had felt his link to the Watchers…but not just _any _Watcher. This man was going to kill his father.

He strode to the door, flung it open and stared into the angry faces of the men that had their guns trained on him.

"DON'T MOVE!" yelled one of the police officers.

"THAT'S HIM!" yelled the man he'd thrown from the room; a blanket held tightly around him "HE TRIED TO KILL ME!"

Jediah took a step forward, ignoring the warnings of the police. "PUT YOUR HANDS IN THE AIR!" one of them yelled.

Jediah smiled nastily "You don't want me to do that, trust me"

"HANDS IN THE AIR! DO IT _NOW!" _yelled another.

Jediah shrugged "If you insist" he raised his hands and the policemen and everyone else that was in the parking lot were thrown back through the air; crashing into the earth with groans and yells. "Told you" said Jediah as he made his way through the police cars and towards the road.

He again ignored the _'STOP OR I'LL SHOOT!", _laughing softly as the bullets passed harmlessly through him. He raised his hand again as he walked away; the screams of the men bringing a smile to his face as he slowly disappeared into the heat that shimmered off the blacktop.

It was time for retribution.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_The Original sat on the bed holding Selah's hand in his; his mind in turmoil. He had been unable to save her; his powers were not what they had been and he cursed the body that was betraying him. He leaned down and brushed his lips lightly across Selah's. He would __**miss **__her. _

"_Why Selah?" he asked "I understand why you would risk yourself for the child; but not this" he shook his head "Not this"_

_He sighed; Selah had said Eden had done this…Phineas too. But Isaac had insisted she and the Chosen had __**not. **__That Selah had believed the note was a forgery ...Isaac too. But everything pointed to Eden and the Chosen working with the rogues. And now his son was going to kill them all ...and anyone else that got in his way. He would lose all he held dear._

_He felt a request for entry and waved his hand. He turned as one of the First entered; his eyes filling with sorrow when they fell upon Selah._

"_It is true…" he whispered; walking to the bed and putting a gentle hand on Selah's forehead._

"_I am sorry, Levi" said the Original and Levi nodded. He sighed "Tell me"_

"_Isaac and Micah are missing" said Levi._

_The Original nodded slowly "I am not surprised"_

"_If they have gone to aid Eden and the Chosen…" started Levi._

"_Who knows they are gone?" _

"_Word is spreading quickly" said Levi "The people are outraged at what Eden has done" he looked at Selah "How __**could **__she! After all Selah has done for her"_

"_I don't understand it, Levi. The Eden I know would never lift a finger against Selah" he sighed "Never before have we been in such turmoil. Never before have we been under threat this way" he held up a hand "Enter!" he said as he felt another request._

_Phineas bowed as he entered the Original's haven; he was bleeding heavily from a wound to the arm; his face pale "Original…Levi…" he started._

"_Phineas?" asked Levi._

_Phineas looked at the Original "I did as you asked. I took four executioners to hunt the rogue ones…" he lowered his head "There were three of the monsters. I am the only survivor" he raised his eyes "They are working with the woman and the Chosen"_

"_Phineas…" started Levi "You have proof?"_

_Phineas nodded slowly "I saw the woman. She was __**there, **__She is under their protection! And now she knows we know" he hung his head "And she knows Jediah is coming for them. I tried to kill her, but…" he shook his head "I am sorry. I needed to make sure you had the information" he raised his head "Jediah is walking into a trap"_

"_Go to the Healers" said the Original._

_Phineas nodded "The executioners are on their way. They will __**protect **__Jediah over everything else" he bowed and left; holding back the self-satisfied smile of victory. The Original would not allow his 'son' to be harmed; everything was falling into place perfectly._

_The Original looked at Levi "What bothers you, Levi?"_

"_Everything" he replied. "Phineas was the sole survivor against three rogue ones with little more than an arm wound?" he looked at Selah "And if Eden is powerful enough to kill Selah, why not Phineas? We know her feelings towards him. She would not just let him go" he shook his head "And there is little doubt Isaac and Micah are with her. She will know the truth soon enough" _

"_And now the executioners are on their way" mused the Original._

"_And Jediah" said Levi._

_The Original rose from the bed "Come" he said "It is time to end this"_

"_You __**cannot **__go" said Levi._

_The Original smiled at Levi "I must. My son must know the truth before he does something he will regret"_

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Dean stared at Eden "What the hell do you _mean _I've been chosen to replace the Original?" demanded Dean.

"The Original's time is drawing near. He's been around longer than I could explain" said Eden.

"And Dean's his _replacement?" _asked Sam incredulously.

"I'm pretty sure he is…actually, I'm positive he is" said Eden.

"And you didn't _tell_ me this?" he said angrily.

"Well I've been a little pre-occupied of late!" said Eden "And don't you start with me! You've been keeping secrets too! How long have you known my mothers name huh?"

"Arguing isn't going to get us anywhere" said Bobby.

"The hell it isn't" said Dean "When…" he stopped and cocked his head as Eden did.

"Someone's here" they said in unison.

Dean turned to Sam "Stay here. Do NOT come out" he went to the door as Eden grabbed her bow "You too" said Dean; he put up his hand "Don't fucking argue with me. We do things _my _way now"

He went to the door and stepped out, closing it behind him; his gun raised as his eyes scanned the property quickly. He could feel the powerful presence of someone close…it made the hairs on the back of his neck stand on end and sent a chill down his spine. He raised his eyes to the tree-line and felt an …._energy_ _…_that was the best way he could explain it. And then it was gone as quickly as it had arrived; but not before he felt a black fury within the energy.

Something had been here; there was no doubt. And he was sure it wasn't the rogue ones; which meant only one thing.

Jediah.

_**To be continued…**_


	15. An Awakening

(Disclaimer: Don't own anything Supernatural related; the following story and the character of Eden belongs to me)

* * *

**Echo.**

**Chapter Fifteen.**

Eden sat on the back porch coating her arrows with poison; she heard the door open behind her and sighed inwardly as Sam sat beside her. She knew he wanted answers and he deserved them, he needed to be fully aware of what becoming a Watcher entailed and the clock was ticking down pretty damn quickly for all of them.

"Dean and Bobby are going over plans and such with Isaac and Micah" said Sam as he watched Eden closely; trying to see how well she was coping with what she'd been told.

"I'm fine, Sam" she turned to him "I know you want answers to a heap of question but we don't have a lot of time, so I'll explain it as best I can"

Sam gave her smiled warmly at her "Ready when you are"

"It'll be easier if I show you" said Eden and she got up and sat behind him "Okay, you're a tall one so scoot down a step" Sam laughed soflty and moved down as she put her legs either side of him "Alright, close your eyes and just accept what you're seeing. You're _watching, _you're not participating okay?"

"Aaah, yeah…okay" said Sam, somewhat confused. He closed his eyes as he felt Eden put her hands either side of his head.

"Clear your mind. Don't think of anything…" she waited until she could feel he was ready and she closed her eyes and linked herself to him.

Sam cleared his mind as Eden had told him and waited; he didn't know what to expect…but he knew it would be something so different from anything he'd experienced before and it made him a little anxious. He quashed that feeling and willed himself to relax. He felt a gentle …_nudge_…at his mind and his first instinct was to fight it; but this was Eden, he knew she wouldn't hurt him. He relaxed a little more and felt a…connection, a …feeding of information and then he knew nothing but what he was being shown…

_He was standing in a swirling mist of nothingness; smoky tendrils snaking around him as he looked left and right, trying to figure out where he was. But he could see nothing through the gray clouds that surrounded him. He looked over as he felt someone take his hand and smiled at Eden. She put a finger to her lips and led him forward; the fog seeming to part like a sea before them. He could hear the faint whispers of people up ahead and he slowed as Eden did. They took two small steps and the smoke cleared; pulling back gently and closing behind them._

_Sam looked at the …'room'. The 'walls' were vaporous; the silver mist seeming to move under an unfelt wind. The 'ceiling' spun and turned in on itself as small rays of light pushed through intermittently. The 'floor' was the same; swirling silver smoke that whispered around the ankles of those within the room. There was an old man wearing a floor-length emerald robe; his white hair sitting on broad shoulders and he had the most piercing green eyes Sam had ever seen; eyes that seemed to hold an innate kindness as he looked at the man in front of him. This must be the Original, he thought._

_There was a woman on his right wearing a white robe; she had long, black hair, dark skin and the same kind, green eyes as the man next to her. Sam smiled, that had to be Selah; and Dean was right, she __**was **__beautiful. On the Original's left was a man in gold robes; his dark brown hair flowing over powerful shoulders; his aristocratic features holding a smugness as he held his head high. __**His **__green eyes didn't hold the same kindness as the other two. They were __**cold**__…empty eyes. _

_The Original smiled at the man in front of him "You have come through your Suffering, Darius. Your Awakening will begin momentarily…if it is something you wish to proceed with"_

_Darius nodded "I long for a higher calling"_

_The Original nodded slowly "An Awakening is not taken lightly, Darius. There are many factors involved…decisions that need to made" he peered into the man "__**Difficult **__decisions; decisions that will go against what you believe. You may refuse, of course, but once you accept, once the Awakening begins…there is no going back. Do you understand?"_

"_Yes"_

_The Original nodded "A Watcher is charged with guiding and protecting mankind. The decisions you make when watching over those that need you, have far reaching consequences. Care must __**always **__be taken. You cannot physically interfere with their lives. You are the gentle whisper in their ear, their beacon when they are lost; their conscience when they are in peril" the man nodded "But you are no better than them. You are born to __**serve**__. Do you understand?"_

"_Yes"_

"_Your life, should you accept the Awakening, is one of redemption. Atonement"_

"_I don't understand…" started Darius._

"_Speak only when spoken to!" ordered the man in the gold robes._

"_Phineas" said the Original and Sam stared at the man in the gold robes. __**This **__was the man that was now coming for them and he felt an anger rise inside him; a deep, screaming anger that rose like a fire iand burned white hot. He felt Eden's hand tighten on his; saw her shake her head slightly and he tried to calm himself._

_The Original turned back to the man "You have reached the final stage, Darius. But you cannot truly understand the value of life unless you experience the darker side of it" he motioned to his left and a two more Watchers appeared; leading a man between them._

"_What's this?" Darius asked._

"_I said your life will be one of atonement" said the Original; sadness now falling like a shroud over his features "You will hold the life of those you're charged to watch over in your hands. Lives that are __**precious;**__ lives that are __**fragile**__. You will not be able to save everyone, Darius. You must make a choice now" he paused "To become a Watcher; you must take a life. You must be humbled by the power you hold. You must be aware that with power comes great responsibility. **His **death will be **your** Awakening. You will save many with the death of just one"_

"_I'm supposed to __**save **__people! Not __**kill **__them!"_

"_I understand" said the Original "And you may refuse your Awakening and save the man's life. He will be returned to his home and have no memory of what has taken place here"_

"_And my Awakening?" asked Darius._

"_You will spend your remaining days here…"_

"_Helping people" said Darius._

_The Original shook his head sadly "You have passed your Suffering, Darius. You are destined to be here. Your life in the mortal realm no longer exists. You will spend your days with others that have refused the Awakening"_

"_I'll be a prisoner?" he asked._

"_You will watch the world pass you by" he said sadly "You are no longer a participant. I understand that this is not fair; that you had no choice in being selected as one of the Chosen; but there is a reason the Calling chose __**you. **__There is much good that you can do; but to do good…__**real **__good you must first experience evil. Evil at your own hands. The decision rests with you, Darius" _

_Darius looked at Selah "There is no other way?"_

_Selah shook her head; her eyes sparkling with unshed tears "If we could change the rules, we would Darius. It saddens me no end that this is part of our ways but you must weigh up the good you can do against the one act that will haunt you the rest of your life. It is unfair, yes. To hold the life of another in your hands…but __**that **__is what we do"_

_Darius was silent for a long time "So my first act as a Watcher is to take the life of an innocent?"_

"_I am sorry, Darius" said Selah "But yes"_

"_I must decide now?" he asked._

"_You may have some time" said the Original "We will wait"_

_Sam watched Darius; he could __**see **__the deep distress this was causing him. His eyes never strayed far from the innocent man. He didn't know how long he waited but Darius finally turned to the Original "As much as I __**abhor **__the choice…" he hung his head "I will spend the __**rest **__of my life making up for it"_

_Sam went to move forward but Eden held him back. He heard her voice in his head "You can't stop it, Sam. This has already happened" Sam watched as the man was bought towards Darius and moved gently to his knees. _

_Darius looked at the man "I am __**so **__sorry. __**Please**__ forgive me" the man did nothing but stare straight ahead. Darius raised his hands and placed them either side of the man's head. Both men threw their heads back; screams and howls of pain tearing from them. Sam watched as a bright white light moved from the man's head and slowly up Darius' arms; enveloping him. The screams grew louder and louder and both men started to shake. Sam watched as Darius' fingers seemed to push through the kneeling man's skull; blood shot from the man's nose, spattering Darius' pale grey robes. The fingers sliced deeper into the man's skull, moving past the knuckles; the man's agonised screams cutting through the void and into all those that bore witness…all but one. Sam __**saw **__the smile on Phineas' face and now, more than ever; he wanted the Watcher dead. _

_Sam turned his eyes back to the killing as the screams reached a crescendo; the man's eyes popping from their sockets as death finally claimed him. The light slowly dissipated as Darius' fingers were drawn back from the skull. The man would have slumped to the floor if Darius hadn't caught his lifeless body and lowered him gently; putting a hand to the man's forehead as he hung his head; tears falling onto his victim's face._

_He looked up from his knees "What have I done?" he asked; his voice filled with wretched self-loathing. He looked at his blood-soaked hands "What have I done?" he whispered to himself._

_Selah moved towards Darius and took his hands in hers "You've been Awakened, Darius. Look at the blood on your hands and __**remember"**_

_He nodded "I will __**never **__forget" _

"_I know" she whispered to him "And I am sorry. More sorry than you can imagine" She stepped back and nodded to the two Watchers. They stepped forward and gently picked up the body of the man; carrying it out reverently. _

"_Darius" said the Original "You've begun your journey. You have taken the life of an innocent; you will make amends for the wrong you've committed" and Darius nodded "Rise, Watcher" _

_Darius stood "I want to begin immediately"_

"_Learning will come first" said the Original "There is time. You have taken the life of the man, his years belong to you"_

_Darius frowned "Years?"_

"_You took his life and extended your own" said Phineas with a smile "The time will come when you must do this again. Their lives extend ours" he smiled, his eyes flicking towards the Original "So we can do good and guide and protect those we…serve" he added quickly "Come. I will get you settled" and he led Darius away._

_Sam turned to Eden and she held a finger to her lips and pointed back to the Original and Selah._

_Selah sighed "__**Why**__ must we do this? It is not only wrong but __**despicable"**_

"_I cannot change the rules, Selah. You know that I would if it was within my power"_

"_How can we ask the Chosen to do this when we did not?" she began to pace "It is unfair!" she stopped in front of him "And what of the one chosen to follow you? How can we expect him to take on the deaths of so many? __**One **__death is reprehensible but to have the weight of __**all **__the deaths placed on him?" she shook her head _

"_I do not make the rules, Selah" he said softly "I feel as you do. I carry the burden as he will"_

"_You did not have to take the life of someone you care for. He __**will**" she looked into his eyes "__And if he doesn't? What then? He will carry the burden of those deaths as a Watcher, __**not **__the Original. He will __**never **__be able to redeem himself" she brushed at angry tears "He will be lost"_

"_Then we pray for one with the strength to weigh the good against the evil"_

"_That's what worries me" she said softly "Which is which?"_

_The Original smiled and put a hand to her face "You are our conscience, Selah. I would be lost without you" he cocked his head and turned to his right "Child" _

_Sam watched as Selah turned and walked to the side of the room; reaching through the 'wall' and gently pulling a small girl through. Sam smiled; it was Eden, she wouldn't have been older than five or six. She was in a light blue robe; her hair was messy and she had a bruise on her right cheek; but it was the fear in her eyes that held his attention. "Come" said Selah softly and she led her over to the Original._

_He crouched in front of her "You saw" and she nodded slowly "You should not have been here" he said gently and he put a hand on her arm as she started to back away "Shh, child. You will come to no harm here" he put a hand to her face and healed her bruise. _

"_You kill people" she whispered._

_He nodded slowly "Yes. It is …difficult to explain" _

"_I don't want to kill peoples" she said "It's wrong"_

_He smiled at her "Yes it is. But you will never have to"_

"_Are you going to die? I heard what you say" she looked at him "Please don't die. You're nice to me"_

"_I will one day, child. We all will. But there will be one who will take my place. I'm sure he will also be nice to you"_

"_He kill a lot of people. You say that" he nodded slowly "I stop him. I make sure he no do that. I see how it hurt Dar..Darus. That not fair. You can't __**do **__that to people!"_

_The Original smiled at her and rose, beckoning to his left and a man walked straight past Sam, making him jump "Levi, take the child and give her a lesson"_

"_One that puts a smile on her face, Levi" said Selah. _

_Levi nodded and smiled at Eden "Come, little one" he took her hand and walked out; but not before little Eden looked directly at Sam and smiled._

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Sam blinked rapidly as the world around him slowly came into focus. He felt Eden remove her hands from his head, get up and sit beside him. He rubbed at his eyes before finally turning them to Eden's. "You _looked _at me. When you were little" he grinned "You were cute"

She laughed softly "Thanks" and she nodded "I saw you that day. Couldn't really see _me, _though, just knew you weren't alone" she gave him a short smile "You can imagine my surprise when I first saw you"

He laughed softly "I'll bet" his laughter died slowly and he shook his head "You _kill _people. _Innocent _people" and she nodded _"That's _why you didn't want us to become the Chosen"

She nodded "You and Dean _save_ lives. _That's _your calling. Not taking them. I guess I should have let you make the decision on your own, tried not to influence you into _not _doing it. But after watching you both…you especially, Sam; I could see how something like that would eat away at you. At your soul. I'm your Watcher, your protector and you may think I'm over-zealous but that means I protect _every _part of you. But the decision's yours. We _do _do good, don't doubt that" she sighed "So I guess it's just a matter of weighing up how much you're willing to pay to do so"

They sat in silence for a while; Eden preparing her weapons as Sam tried to take in everything he'd _seen_ "How can God be alright with that?"

Eden laughed softly "To know the workings of God, Sam?" and he laughed with her "I guess we find out on judgement day, don't we?"

"And Dean?" he asked.

She sighed "It's different for Dean. Worse. Not only does he lose you, and you _know _he'll never do that; but his Awakening will be …harder. He has the power in him; you've seen some of it and with that power comes enormous responsibility…"

"Dean and responsibility really don't go hand in hand, Eden. If you've been watching us for a while and know our histories…you should understand that" said Sam with a laugh.

Eden smiled "Your brother is…interesting, I'll give him that. But he carries the weight of the world on his shoulders, Sam. You see that too. He doesn't just feel responsible for you but for anyone he thinks he can save. He hides it with jokes and indifference but it's there" she looked at him "Remember the other day when I said the Furies see you as responsible for your Mom's death and Dean for your Dads?" Sam nodded slowly "Dean pled _your _innocence, not his own. He had no say in your Dad's decision but he's taken it on anyway" she shook her head slowly"He's layered in guilt and responsibility and he wears it like armour. How much more can he take on before he breaks underneath it?"

"Dean's stronger than you think" said Sam.

"I'm sure he is. But what he'll go through in his Awakening…it _changes _you. Dean will take on the deaths of _all _those that have been sacrificed to the Watchers. _All _of them. He may not survive the Awakening at all. But if he does…and if what I've seen of your brother is anything to go by, he will. But to see himself through, he has to take a life as well; but not just _any _life. He has to take the life of someone he knows. Someone he _doesn't _want to kill. He has to put the Order, his _calling _above all else. If he can't do that, he doesn't become the Original, he's a Watcher like the others, only he's a Watcher with a burden so _big _it'd be impossible to live with. But if he decides that this is what he wants to do; I'll volunteer for the sacrifice. Take the decision out of his hands. It'll be allowed"

"Ain't gonna happen." They turned; Dean was leaning against the door frame, a cocky grin on his face "Get your lazy asses inside. We've got plans to go over".

They rose from the porch steps, Eden following Sam into the house. Dean grabbed her arm and stopped her "I'm not killing anyone except those pricks that are coming for us. Understand?"

"Sure" said Eden.

"I _mean _it" he said "I'm not putting my fingers through _anyone's _head" he paused "Especially yours"

Eden frowned at him "You _saw?"_

He nodded and grinned "And Sam was right. You _were _cute" he laughed at the look on her face and walked into the cabin "Sammy! You fuck with my pistol, I'll kill you"

Eden frowned as she followed Dean into the cabin; if he could tap into what she was showing Sam, then his power was growing stronger and it was growing quickly. She worried that maybe by the time this was over; Dean would have no choice _but _to be become the Original. That was if they survived, of course.

"Eden!" yelled Dean "Move your ass!"

---------------------------------------------------------------------

Phineas strode back to his spacious room; too caught up in his own plans to hear the whispers that circled his home. The whispers that were slowly turning into arguments between the Watchers. Those that believed an all out attack on the woman and the Chosen had to be effected and those that believed that something didn't sit quite _right _with the whole thing. The death of Selah had brought more questions than answers and now Isaac and Micah had gone missing. Their home was in disarray and the one constant in all of this was Phineas.

Phineas entered his room, surprised to see one of his men there "What is it?" he asked.

"Issac and Micah have fled" said the man "I'm sure you know where"

Phineas shook his head "They are unaware of who she is…" he started.

"They _are _aware" said Shilar "Their memories were returned to them!"

Phineas' face darkened as he paced his room, they needed to move soon "How many are we?"

"The executioners have already left. At this stage…we have another twenty but we need to move now. Too many questions are being asked"

"The Firsts?" asked Phineas.

"They will follow the Original"

Phineas nodded slowly "When the old man leaves; spin the web. Get the Firsts to the Original" he looked at Shilar "We need them _all _gone, Shilar. The rogue ones will take out the Original and Jediah but this Chosen…he is strong. We concentrate our energy on him and then…" he laughed "_Then _the Watchers will be under the control of a _true _leader!"

Shilar nodded "I'll begin now" he looked at Phineas "You'll be there to kill the woman? Take vengeance for her _'killing' _the Original and Jediah?" he laughed.

Phineas laughed "How were we to know she and her _chosen _would take out all the Firsts before we could kill them?" he laughed again "It _pains _me"

Shilar laughed as he left the room; heading towards the haven of the Original. He would follow his orders to the letter. The Order was due for new blood. New rules. And Phineas was the one to bring it about. The 'Watchers' time had come. No longer would they sit in the dark and _serve _mankind. They would take their rightful place as rulers.

--------------------------------------------------------

Eden was placing protections around strategic parts of the cabin; places where Sam, Bobby, Micah and Issac would be safe….well saf_er…_when Jediah came. Hopefully it would keep them safe enough for her and Dean to kill Jediah before he got to them. Dean's plans were good…better than good; she'd been impressed by his ideas but not at all surprised. He'd slipped easily into the Watchers way of thinking and seemed to instinctively know how the Executioners would attack.

He understood that this wasn't going to be a normal battle; that the fight was going to be a battle of their power against the Watchers but he had an ingenious plan to give them an advantage. Micah had laughed out loud when he'd heard it and he and Isaac had gone to work quickly outside to ensure it was effected properly.

She was still worried though. Worried that Dean was past the point of refusing the Awakening but if that was the case…there was _one _thing that she could do to stop it, if he wanted. But she wouldn't think about that now. The first thing they had to do was get through this. All of it would be irrelevant if they didn't survive. And there was _no _way she would let them die. She shook her head with a laugh …she'd gone from being the Watcher of two to the Watcher of five. Bet the Early Ones were pissed about _that. _

"Wanna share the joke?" Dean asked as he walked into the bedroom "I could do with a good laugh. Sam's gone all _emo _on my ass"

She looked up from symbol she was drawing on the floor in front of the window and gave him a small smile "Just thinking how pissed the Early Ones'd be now that I have _four _of the Chosen to watch over. I can just see them clutching at their hearts and shaking uncontrollably with indignant rage"

Dean laughed softly "I'll let you moon 'em once we kick their asses" he looked at the symbol she'd drawn "Is that gonna work?" he asked as he leaned against the wall.

She shrugged "It's the best I can do" she stood "And it's gonna have to. I don't know how powerful Jediah is"

"Eden, I want you to leave Jediah to me" he said "I'm not going to argue with you on this. I need you to concentrate on keeping the rogue one's away from Sam. I can handle that prick, trust me" he said.

"You don't understand…"

"I understand more than you know, Eden" he interrupted "You leave him to me and you _protect _Sam. _That's _your job. You watch over him, Bobby, Issac and Micah. I'll do the rest" he grabbed her arm as she went to walk past him "_Promise _me" he said "Promise me you'll watch over Sammy"

Eden looked into his eyes and saw the worry in them; the worry that hid the fear for his little brother. She sighed "Alright, but I'm _your _Watcher too. You get into trouble, there's nothing you can do to stop me saving your ass" she gave him a small smile and walked out.

"MY ASS DOESN'T NEED SAVING!" he called after her.

He sighed; he needed her to stay inside until he was ready. _She _would be the element of surprise he needed; and as much as he hated using her like this…she was the _one _person who could throw this whole sorry mess on its head and give them the advantage they needed.

They were six people…well three people and three Watchers going up against an army intent on destroying them. They had _no _allies and they had one chance to get it right.

He looked up as he heard an unholy shriek rip through the air. His jaw set.

The rogue ones had arrived.

_**To be continued…**_


	16. Painful Realities

(Disclaimer: Don't own anything Supernatural related; the following story and the character of Eden belongs to me)

* * *

**Echo.**

**Chapter Sixteen.**

Sam was sitting at the table looking over the plans; he scratched absentmindedly at his arms as his thoughts drifted to what Eden had shown him. He couldn't get his head around it. Watchers were essentially the _'good guys' _but they killed people; and not just _any _people. Innocents. And to _stay _'alive' and keep doing what they did; they had to _continue _killing innocents. It just didn't _sit _right with him. He scratched at his arms again and frowned as he remembered something the Original had said; Darius had gone _through _his 'Suffering', and, according to him, once you _went_ through it, there was no going back. Sam scratched at his ribs; he'd _been _through his 'Suffering', and, according to Eden, hadn't survived it. So where did that leave him?

He looked up as Isaac came back into the cabin. Giving him a small smile as he went back to the plans.

"Sam, you're bleeding" said Isaac as he came back into the cabin.

Sam looked down and saw the spots of blood on his t-shirt "What the hell?" he lifted the front of his t-shirt and stared at the raised red marks that littered his torso. He watched in fear and amazement as more marks started to show on his skin.

"Your arms" said Bobby, as he came over "It's like before" he took Sam's arm and inspected the welts that were rising on them.

"Before?" queried Isaac.

Bobby nodded "He had a…I don't know what the hell it was, but it had something to do with those rogue ones. Eden helped him" he went to call out to her but she walked out of the bedroom; Dean yelling something about his ass, after her.

"What is it?" Eden asked as she saw the looks on their faces. She came over and took Sam's arm and looked at it before reaching over and lifting his t-shirt "Shit" she muttered.

"What the _hell's_ going on?" Bobby asked.

Eden looked up "Where's Micah?"

"Outside, finishing up" said Isaac.

She grabbed her bow and arrows "Stay here! Isaac, watch Sam!" and she ran outside; bursting through the front door as a wrath-filled shriek shattered the late afternoon air…a shriek that was echoed by a scream from the cabin.

Sam's scream.

"MICAH!" she yelled; drawing an arrow from the quiver. Micah was on the far side of the clearing; kneeling as he placed the last of the traps around the paddock. He turned towards her as he heard her yell and gave her a smile as he continued. "MICAH!" she yelled again. She _knew _he'd heard the rogue one; had probably heard and _sensed _him before they had but he'd stayed outside to finish the job. _"MICAH!" _

She saw the rogue one scream over the top of the trees; it closed its crimson wings against its grotesque body and speared towards Micah. Eden raised her bow and let fly; the arrow spearing towards the Watcher. She heard Isaac yell _'NO!' _as the rogue one lashed out; its talons catching Micah across his chest as Eden's arrow took the beast in ribs. Another arrow was on its way as the rogue took wounded flight; this one taking the creature in the back; her next arrow spearing into its neck as it fell, screeching, to the earth.

Isaac was already sprinting past her as the last arrow had left her bow and she followed him; dropping to her knees as Isaac cradled his brother "Micah…" she put a hand to his face "Why didn't you listen?"

He smiled at her, blood trickling from his mouth "I'm not very good at listening, Eden" he smiled again "You know that" he coughed; blood flying from his lips as more seeped from his chest and started to pool on the ground underneath him "Besides, had to finish the traps"

"No" said Isaac "We have enough traps, Micah" he said; putting a hand over his brothers chest to stem the bleeding and begin the healing.

Eden placed her hands over Micah's and closed her eyes "Come on, Micah"

"No…" he whispered "No more…" he tried to push their hands away.

"_No, _Micah" said Isaac.

Dean had been watching everything from the porch; he'd seen the rogue one take out Micah, seen Eden hit the monster three times as Isaac pushed past him. He'd raised his hands to stop the rogue one and to help Micah, but Sam's screams were tearing into him and he was having trouble concentrating. Each ear-piercing howl ripped long and deep and with Eden, Micah _and _Isaac in the clearing, he couldn't leave his brother. But when he saw Eden and Isaac begin to heal Micah, he swore. _Fuck! _Out in the middle of the goddamn paddock! _Completely _vulnerable! Idiots! He took one faltering step then another, turning back to the cabin "Watch Sammy!" he yelled to Bobby before jumping from the porch and running over to the three Watchers.

"For fuck's sake! Bring him to the cabin and heal him there!" he pulled Eden away from Micah;

"NO!" she shrugged him off "He won't make it" and she put her hands back over Isaac's.

"_No, _Eden" said Micah softly "Isaac, _please" _he turned his sightless eyes to his brother's "Let me _go. _I don't _want _this life anymore. To live in the darkness…" he shook his head.

Dean crouched next to Eden and gently removed her hands; wincing as he saw the four deep slashes across the Watchers' chest. He couldn't survive this. "You listen to _him _this time, Eden. He doesn't want to be a Watcher anymore. Let him go" he looked at Isaac "Let him go"

"I _can't" _said Isaac "He's my _brother" _

Micah put his hand over his brother's and lifted it from him "Isaac…" he smiled at him "It's my time. You need to protect Dean and Sam now. _That's _your Calling. You do _that _for me. Remember your promise?"

Isaac nodded slowly "Yes"

"Then _keep _it, brother. Make this _right" _said Micah. He turned his head towards Eden "Eden, we never got to thank you" he smiled "_Thank _you"

She took his hand and squeezed it "Thank _you, _Micah" she kissed his cheek. She turned to Dean "Go back to Sam, we'll be in soon" she whispered.

Dean nodded "Micah…shit, dude….I…"

"Kick their asses, Dean" said Micah as he took a shuddering breath "You've got the power inside you, harness it and kick their asses"

"Will do, Micah" he patted his shoulder and jogged back to the cabin; his mind spinning. They'd already lost one of their own and they hadn't even _begun _to battle.

"Isaac" whispered Micah.

"Yes, Micah?"

"Don't let them take me back there. I want to stay here. After I'm gone, I want to stay here"

"I promise" said Isaac; tears streaming down his cheeks.

Micah smiled "Thank you" he took another shaky breath "I love you, Isaac"

"I love you too, Micah" he smiled at his brother.

"My little brother" smiled Micah and he took one last breath and was still.

Eden brushed tears from her eyes; her head snapping up quickly when she heard a _roar _come from the cabin. She was already on her way when Isaac yelled _'Go'_ to her. She raced across the clearing; jumping up the porch steps and slammed into the cabin.

Dean turned from the slumped form of Bobby "They got him" he said; his voice filled with uncontrollable rage "Those _fuckers_ took my brother"

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Jediah moved cautiously down the dirt track that led to the property; it wasn't that he was scared, far from it. His body was _alive _with pure hatred. It raged through his veins; savaged into his heart and screamed into his mind. It _consumed _him. He embraced the violent vehemence; let it fill every part of him. It would be _this _he would unleash upon those in the cabin. Upon those that had killed his mother and those that _wanted _to kill his father.

But he had to be careful. He may be rabid with barely-contained wrath but he wasn't stupid. He had an understanding of the power held by the Chosen and the Watcher and he would _not _be killed before he enacted his vengeance. He would make them _suffer _for what they did…and what they were _planning _to do. And anyone that got in his way would feel the full force of his fury.

He had placed a '_cloaking'_ over himself; a powerful one that had been taught to him by his mother when he was a child. One that only _he _knew about. One that could only be detected by his blood and as his mother was now gone and his father would _never _leave their home; he would be able to get to the _'traitors' _without them realising.

He smiled to himself as he channelled his rage; creeping ever closer to his victims but the smile died on his face and he was stopped in his tracks as he heard a damnable shriek pierce the woodlands. A shriek he hadn't heard in a long time…a shriek that had given him life before tearing it apart.

A shriek that dragged him back to a time he was unable to forget…

_It had been just another job in a long line of jobs. Off to watch over another of the Chosen. Off to bring another one to the fold. It wasn't that he didn't __**like **__what he did (well he had no say in the matter) it was just…monotonous. Doing the same thing over and over…and over. He'd snuck out a couple of times and moved amongst the people and he'd learned more __**there **__than he could ever hope to learn back home. And it had put doubts in his mind. Not doubts about what their Calling was but more about the way they went __**about **__their calling. Letting the Chosen suffer; suffer unimaginable pain before wiping out their lives and then forcing them to kill. _

_But he'd kept those doubts to himself; he was already alienating himself from the other Watchers as it was; and his father had already pulled him into line on too many occasions. His mothers gentle whisper in his fathers ear doing little to ease the man's …disappointment._

_So he'd said nothing as he accepted the Calling; heading to Montana to watch over the suffering of another of the Chosen. His fathers strict instructions echoing in his ears. "You __**watch, **__Jediah. Watch, __**only. **__Do __**not **__interfere Do I make my myself clear?' he'd nodded dutifully and left for his journey._

_He'd first seen her at the back of her family's cabin; pushing her younger brother on a swing that hung from a large fir tree. She couldn't have been older than sixteen or seventeen. He'd frowned; never before had they dealt with one so young. She'd laughed with delight at every joyous squeal of her brother as he begged her to push him higher and he'd sighed; this was going to be a difficult calling._

_He'd spent the next few weeks watching her and the more he did; the more difficult he found the calling. This girl __**loved **__her life. Loved her family and they loved **her.** And his doubts began to resurface again. This wasn't __**right. **__He'd watched as she worked the farm with her father; getting up before the sun rose and going in when it went down. Always with a smile on her face; never complaining at the harshness of her life. Others would call them poor but he could __**see **__how rich they were…and so could she. He couldn't take her away from this._

_So when he'd felt the first disturbances on the wind; he'd tried to track the 'Tester'; to kill it before it got to her. He knew it would mean his banishment but he didn't care. He couldn't let it happen. He couldn't rip her life away from her and have her take the life of another; it would destroy her. _

_But he __**hadn't **__been able to find ithe 'Tester', no matter how many times he'd gone out. So he'd stuck close; watching her. If he couldn't find the tester then he would wait til it came to her and he'd kill it before it touched her. _

_And he'd felt it one day; its presence stronger than ever before and he knew it was coming. Today was the day. He'd watched as her mother, father and brother had climbed into the horse and cart and made their long journey into town; leaving her waving at them from the porch. He'd watched her frown and shiver; looking around before shaking her head and going to stables to tend to the horses._

_It hadn't taken long; the testers arrived a half hour later. He'd been surprised and angered by what he'd seen. There were __**two **__of them and he had __**no **__idea what kind of beasts of they were. He'd never seen anything like them. Their sickly grey bodies pulsing with purple veins; their crimson bat-like wings flapping lazily behind them as they sped towards the stables. He saw the razor sharp talons and vicious teeth held within their grotesque jaws; but it was the __**hunger**__, the __**evil **__he saw in their eyes that angered him most. This wasn't going to be a 'Suffering', this was a kill. Nothing more._

_He'd run into the stables as the first of the shrieks broke through the sill Montana day and she'd turned to him; fear in her eyes. "HIDE!" he'd yelled at her. She hadn't hesitated; she'd climbed the ladder that led to the stable loft as the first of the demons screamed into the stables. _

_His first arrow had taken the beast in the shoulder and it had shrieked long and loud; his second arrow piercing its thigh before he was hit by the creature; its talons spearing into his shoulders. He'd turned his head just in time; the monster's teeth snapping inches from his neck. He'd closed his hands around its throat and began to squeeze; ignoring the pain in his legs as the hellion's back talons ripped at him. _

_He'd looked up as he'd heard a scream and saw the girls brother standing at the stable doors; unimaginable fear on his face as he stared at the scene being played out before him. He heard another screech and yelled at the boy, watching him turn in slow motion as another demon raced towards him. He'd screamed "NO!" as he'd watched the woman leap down from her hiding place and push her brother to safety, the beast grabbing her by her shoulders and hauling her out of the stables. _

_He'd felt a rage so deep and so strong, well inside him and he roared; flipping the demon that held him over; he reached down and yanked the arrow from the beasts shoulder and rammed it into its heart. The death howl of the beast only marginally satisfying as he tore himself free from the talons that held him. _

_He'd run from the stables; stopping at the boy and telling him to stay hidden…but the boy was sitting in his own piss; his eyes staring sightlessly as saliva dribbled from his mouth. He'd shut down. He picked the boy up, hiding him behind a trough before running after the woman. _

_He'd followed her screams up the mountain that sat behind their property; harnessing the rage that was surging through him. He didn't hide his approach; he ran recklessly towards them; his bow at the ready. _

_He'd found them in a clearing; the woman crucified to the ground as the demon hovered above her inflicting wounds into her again and again. He'd roared as his first arrow flew from the bow; taking the creature in the shoulder; his second arrow spearing into its chest as it turned to him. It had hissed at him; its red eyes pulsing with manic hatred as his next arrow shot towards it. It had shot skywards; the arrow piercing its foot as it howled; vowing vengeance as it took flight._

_He'd run over to the woman; her green eyes full of fear when she looked at him "My brother" she'd whispered._

_He'd smiled at her "He's fine" he'd said as he looked at the daggers that had her pinned to the ground "I need to remove them but it will hurt…a lot. I'm sorry" _

_She'd nodded and closed her eyes; gasping as he removed them as gently as he could; tears squeezing out of her closed lids as she tried not to scream. He'd lifted her carefully, wary of her wounds "Easy, now" he'd said "I'll fix this. I promise"_

"_Take me home" she'd whispered "I want to go home" _

"_Alright. Shhh" he'd said as he headed down the mountain. He'd stopped about halfway down as he felt the presence of Early Ones and she'd opened her eyes._

"_Someone's here" she'd whispered._

_He'd nodded "Shhh" he'd looked around before turning his eyes to hers "I can't take you home" he said sadly "They'll take you. I can't let them take you" so he'd closed his eyes and vanished to the two of them._

_He'd hidden them both in a cave in the Virginia hills; placing a cloaking and protection around it as he tended to her wounds. It had taken him almost two days to heal her; he knew he was weak from his own injuries but he would heal himself after he healed her. She'd woken a few times; begging to be taken back to her family but he'd shaken his head sadly and reassured her they were fine. _

_He'd collapsed as he'd finished her healing; trying to concentrate on his own but unconsciousness had claimed him before he could really begin; a smile on his lips as he'd looked at her. She was safe._

_He'd woken to a someone bandaging his shoulder and had looked into her concerned green eyes "Hold still" she'd instructed; pushing him back down as he'd started to rise "I __**said **__hold still" and he'd watched her as __**she **__tended to __**him **__this time. He smiled as she tucked her long auburn hair behind her ear as bandaged his legs with strips she'd made from his shirt. She'd helped him sit up and passed him some water she'd collected from the stream outside. _

_She sat opposite him "Tell me" she said. _

_He'd spent the better part of three hours explaining to her all he knew; all he __**could **__tell her and she'd listened, interrupting only when she needed clarification on something. She'd finally nodded slowly as he'd finished his story. "I can't go back home?"_

_He shook his head slowly "I'm sorry. If they find you…"_

_She brushed at her tears "My family will be safe?" and he'd nodded "So we're on the run then" she finally said._

_He'd nodded again "I __**will **__protect you" he'd promised,_

_And it had been a promise he'd kept. He'd protected her for the three years they'd spent on the run; the three years that had changed his life forever. But he **couldn't **__protect__ her forever; he'd foolishly believed he could and he'd never forgive himself for being so naïve._

_He'd woken one morning as she nestled against him; waking her with a kiss as he pulled her against him. Waking her like he did every morning. He'd held her against him; telling her he loved her and smiling as she told him. He'd risen and told her to sleep; he'd get them breakfast and then they'd have to move again. She'd nodded and closed her eyes; a smile touching her lips as he pulled the blanket over her. He'd dressed; kissed her forehead, and told her he loved her again before going to the diner across town._

_He'd returned a half-hour later; walking into the room with her favourite pancakes balanced in one hand. His smile dying on his face as he saw the Early Ones waiting for him. He'd turned to the bed and seen the large pool of blood in the middle of it and roared._

"_It is over, Jediah" said Matthew "We have righted the wrong you've committed" he spat "Your…__**woman **__is dead! As she should have been!"_

"_We are here to bring you back" said Yerial "Back for your __**punishment" **__and the Early One's laughed to themselves as they saw the rage contort the man's features "Calm yourself, Jediah. She was nothing more than a __**human.**__ A bit of fun while she lasted eh?"_

_It was the last thing Yerial said as his fell to his knees; blood shooting from his nose and mouth as he grabbed at his head. His eyes popping from their sockets as he fell, convulsing to the floor. _

_Jediah raised hate-filled eyes to the remaining five Early Ones "I will destroy __**every **__Watcher I find" he menaced "I will __**not **__stop until the last of you is gone from this earth" he took a step towards them "I will be a __**Scourge **__on our race and all who stand in my way" and he smiled as the Early One's screams filled the room; revelling in their blood as it spattered against him._

_They had sent wave after wave of Watchers after him but he'd killed every one of them; and when mortals had tried to step in and stop him; he'd killed them too. His mother had been the only one that **could **stop him; and he'd almost killed her as well. But she had broken through his pain, through his rage and he'd slumped against her; crying out his agony to the one person left who truly understood him. She'd taken him back and his father had done the only thing he could; he'd banished him. He hadn't cared. He hadn't cared about anything anymore. They'd killed the only woman he'd ever loved and his punishment would be to live his life without her._

He was torn back to the present as another scream ripped through the forest and his anger deepened. They'd brought him back from his banishment; brought him back just in time to have his mother taken from him. And now those _beasts _were here which meant the Chosen and the Watcher were working with them.

He held his roar in check this time as he strode towards the cabin. It was time to finish what he'd started so long ago…

-----------------------------------------------------------

Dean strode towards Eden'; his face filled with fury "This is _your _fault! I _told _you to stay with Sam!"

Eden stood her ground "Don't start the blame game, Dean" she said "We don't have time for that" and she turned and pushed through the door and jogged to the far side of the clearing. She could hear Dean right behind her; his angry breathing like a steam train at her back.

"Eden?" Isaac asked; he was still sitting on the ground cradling Micah's body.

"The rogue ones got Sam" she said as she stopped at the writhing demon. He'd managed to drag himself part-way towards the forest surrounding the cabin. She reached down and grabbed him by the ankle and dragged him back as he shrieked.

It tried to turn over and slash at Eden but Dean slammed his boot down on the demons arm and hacked its hand off at the wrist. He went to the other side of the demon and repeated the process; the pain-filled screams of the demon echoing round the forest. He raised his dagger to drive it through the beasts heart.

"NO!" yelled Eden; grabbing Dean's arm as he looked at her incredulously "Bait" she said "You want Sam back, we do this _my _way now" and she dragged the howling demon back to the cabin.

"Listen to her, Dean" said Isaac "She knows these demons better than anyone" he looked up at the man "You _need _to trust her. She's doing this _for _you, not _to _you, Dean"

Dean stared at the man who held his dead brother in his arms and he shivered inwardly; seeing the similarities between Isaac and Micah and him and Sam. It could so easily be _him _that was holding his brothers body in his arms. "Bring Micah to the house" he said softly as he followed Eden.

He caught up with her at the porch steps; grabbing the demon's other ankle as they dragged him up the stairs; its head smacking painfully against each one as he left a blood trail into the cabin.

Eden grabbed a chair and went outside; coming back with ropes as Dean kept his boot pressed painfully against the demons chest as it hissed and howled at him; its eyes glaring at him with unmitigated hate.

Dean smiled nastily at the beast "You want to fuck with my brother?" he grinned "You'll _beg _me to kill you, asshole"

"Put him in the chair" said Eden and Dean threw the demon into it as Eden bound him tightly. She yanked the arrows from him "These are mine" she said and punched the creature in the face "We're gonna make a trade" she said to him.

"_They will __**not **__trade the Chosen for me!" _it hissed at her.

Eden laughed derisively "Oh, they will" she turned to Dean "I'll need something to convince them I have him. You pick"

Dean smiled and spun his dagger "A foot?" he shook his head "No" he laughed "An eye? Hmm…maybe" he placed the dagger to the underside of the demons left eye "Or maybe an ear?" he made a small slice to the creatures ear "No" he looked at the beasts crotch and smiled "Maybe this?" he put the dagger to the demons crotch "Yeah, I think this'll do" he turned to Eden "You don't mind carrying something so small do you?"

Eden gave him a small smile "Disgusting but I think maybe an eye _and _an ear will be more effective. So have at it"

The demon roared "DO IT! IT'LL KILL ME AND THEN WHERE WILL YOU BE?"

Eden laughed "Oh, it won't kill you" she reached into her satchel and took out a small pouch "It'll hurt like a sonofabitch but this…" she waved the pouch "This will keep you alive" she turned to Dean "Do it"

Dean moved quickly; his dagger slicing cleaning through the flesh of the demon's ear. The howl that ripped through the cabin bringing a smile of satisfaction to his face as the appendage fell to the floor. "Ouch" said Dean with a grin and put the dagger to the demons left eye "And…" he flicked the dagger; popping the eye from the socket then slicing through the tendons that held it and deep into the demons check "Double ouch" he said with a grin as the eye bounced to the floor.

Eden opened the pouch and tipped a black powder over the wounds; the hissing and bubbling of the blood and flesh bringing another howl from the demon.

"What the _fuck?" _

They turned as Bobby rose slowly from the floor "Hey Bobby" said Eden as she scooped the demons ear and eye into the now empty pouch and tied it tightly and attached it to her pants.

Bobby limped over to the demon, pulling out a dagger and slicing its face "Where the fuck is Sam!" he demanded.

"YOU'LL NEVER FIND HIM!" the demon laughed 'HE BELONGS TO US! HE HAS _ALWAYS _BELONGED TO US!" it turned its eyes to Eden "You should have left things as they were" it laughed "But it worked out better than we planned" he looked at Dean "Your _brother _will be your destruction!" he turned to Eden "And the destruction of _your _kind!"

Eden smiled at him and held up the pouch "And we'll be the destruction of _yours!" _she leaned down close to his face "I _know _you're their leader. I _see _your mark" she pointed to the symbol on his shoulder "They'll make the trade and you know it" she smiled "And even if they don't I'm happy to finish what I started sixty-three years ago"

Dean made a long slice to the demons chest "Tell me where my brother is and I'll end it quickly for you...well kinda quickly"

"NEVER!" the demon yelled.

"S'Alright, Dean" she smiled "I can find him" she looked at the demon "They won't be far will they?" she turned back to Dean "Keep him screaming…long and loud" she turned to Bobby "Go help Isaac bring Micah into the cabin"

"Micah?" he asked; then swore when he saw confirmation in her eyes "Go. I'll get him"

Eden nodded and put the rest of her arrows in the quiver and walked to the door "Eden" Dean said and she turned back "I'm coming with"

She shook her head "No. I can move faster without you…"

"He's my _brother!" _he yelled.

"And I'm his Watcher. You _stay _here. I'll bring him back, I promise. And _you _need to deal with Jediah. He's on his way, Dean and so are the Executioners. You're the only one here that can deal with them. You _stay _here and _kill _those assholes. I'll bring Sam back. I _promise_ you"

Dean was torn; Sammy was _his _responsibility. It was _his _job to watch over his brother and protect him. Not Eden's. And what if she fucked up? What if she didn't get to Sammy in time?

"I _will _get to him in time" she said "And I _won't _fuck up" she said as she turned to the door.

"Let her go, son" said Bobby "She's right and you know it. You finish these assholes off here"

Dean clenched his hands and finally nodded "Bring him back" he said; doing the one thing he swore he never would. Placing the fate of his brother into someone else's hands.

She smiled "Won't come back without him" she turned serious "You _kill _the lot of them, understand?"

He nodded "Just bring Sammy back"

She nodded and jogged out the door as Dean turned back to the demon and smiled "Now you and I are going to have a _chat"_

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_A scream is a scream is a scream._

_But not when it's your own._

_When it's your own, it's borne out of your depths and has a frightening reality to it; a deep resonance that reverberates through __**every **__part of you; squeezing your organs, chilling your blood as it sets every nerve on fire. It leaves __**nothing **__untouched. And it shouldn't. It's a primal reaction for which you have no control…and it's often the last thing you ever hear._

_Sam was hoping that last part didn't apply to him as another scream tore from his very being. His throat was red-raw; the screams now hoarse…but they were screams nonetheless. Screams that wracked his body, screams that hacked at his psyche; screams so desperate they held a plaintive plea as they waned; only to rise again with increased pain and vigour as his punishment continued._

_He let loose a **roar** this time as he realised the time-lines had met. _

_His 'Suffering' had begun…again…_

_**To be continued…**_


	17. Blood

(Disclaimer: Don't own anything Supernatural related; the following story and the character of Eden belongs to me)

* * *

**Echo.**

**Chapter Seventeen.**

Sam raised his head from the ground and roared at the rogue that hovered above him; he ignored the pain that ripped into his hands and tore up his arms, shooting up his neck and into his head. His anger, his _rage _was so strong, so _deep _it overrode _everything _else. He winced as he felt the soft footfalls of the echo of that previous time creep towards him; sneaking up on him as it tried to wrench him back to the _first _reality. He would NOT go. He would fight this til the very end; he would NOT give up and he would NOT leave his brother. He would do _whatever _was necessary to make sure he _killed _these demons and _everyone _that stood between him and getting back to Dean. _Everyone._

He roared again; his face contorted in primal rage as he bellowed his hatred "I'LL _KILL _EVERY FUCKING _ONE _OF YOU!"

The demon that was poised over him let loose a guttural laugh that seemed to poison the air around him; bouncing off the trees that surrounded the small clearing where he was ..._crucified. _There was no other word for it. Daggers had been driven through his palms and had him pinned to the forest floor; two more daggers pierced his ankles, holding him fast and he could feel the blood from the wounds running down his limbs. He didn't want to look at his chest; the fire that burned into it, told him all he needed to know.

The demon laughed again as it lashed out quickly; slicing him across his chest again. He arched his back and roared as he felt the searing fire cut through him; racing round his body and bringing with it a flash of memory. He grunted as he felt the talons of that echo rip into his mind; trying to stake its claim on him and drag him back to that _other _time. He roared in pain and fury as he wrenched his mind free of the memory and forced it away.

He looked up into the hideous visage of the demon "DO IT AGAIN, _ASSHOLE!" _he yelled.

"With pleasure" the demon hissed and struck out at Sam again.

"AGAIN!" yelled Sam "DO IT AGAIN, YOU PUSSY!" and he spat at the demon.

The demon roared and raised a taloned claw; Sam watched as it arced towards his neck. _Okay_, he thought, maybe that _wasn't _such a good idea. But he _knew _Dean or Eden was coming for him and they needed to know where he was. He couldn't fight them, not pinned the way he was; so the only thing he _could _do, which was lead Dean or Eden to him. He just figured one of them would _be _here by now. Shit.

He stared defiantly at the demon; he wouldn't give it the satisfaction of seeing his fear. This asshole would misinterpret it. It wasn't fear for himself, but fear for his brother. Fear that Dean would spiral out of control when this prick killed him; spiral out of control and do something stupid to try and bring him back.

But he was saved from the killer blow by the _other _demon. It rushed in from his left and stopped the talons mere inches from his neck "_NO!" _it hissed "We _need _him! _Play _with him, but don't kill him" it looked at Sam "Yet"

"FUCK YOU!" Sam bellowed; and his head was rocked sideways from fierce blow. His eyes swam as he saw stars behind closed lids. He fought unconsciousness but as he began to see the blackness filter across his eyes and he did the only thing he could; he moved his hand up the blade. The excruciating pain that exploded in his hand and raced up his arm, shocked his mind back to the present and he yelled.

A yell that tore through the dense forest and acted as a beacon to all those that heard.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Dean paced the cabin; stopping repeatedly to punch or cut the demon every time it laughed. He stopped at the window and watched as Bobby helped Isaac bring Micah's body back to the cabin. He hadn't known the man long but he'd _liked _him. He didn't take easily to people, he knew that, but he'd sensed something in Micah …an _understanding, _of sorts. They were alike, he and the Watcher; he smiled to himself, the man had had a wicked sense of humour. Those assholes would _pay _for killing him... regardless of whether Micah had thought they'd done him a favour or not.

"She'll _never _find him" laughed the rogue one "Well maybe _bits _of him"

Dean turned slowly towards the demon; a smile rising to his lips as he prowled over to the beast "Bits huh?" he asked. He moved quickly behind the creature and sliced through its wing; ripping it from the demons body. His satisfied smile at the creatures roar growing wider as he brought the amputated wing round to it. "Like this?" he tossed the wing to the far side of the cabin and turned his fury-filled eyes to the monster "You'll be flying round in circles now, _asshole"_

"Kill me and see what happens!" it hissed at him.

"Kill you?" he laughed "Not yet. Got plans for you" he went to Eden's satchel and started rifling through the contents. He smiled and pulled out a small bag filled with green powder, instinctively knowing what it was "This should get you talking" he went behind the demon and shook the powder onto the open wound at its back. The demons' howl shattering the windows of the cabin as it screamed out over the terrain.

Dean moved in front of it "Hurts like a sonofabitch, don't it?" he laughed and grabbed another chair, sitting it in front of the demon. He rested his arms over the back of it "Sooo, Eden wants me to keep you screaming" he grinned "Happy to oblige her" he sliced the beasts leg and it roared; its jaws unhinging as its tongue flicked out at him "Oh yeah, special poison ...won't kill you though…" he grinned again "Tell me who the Watchers want" he laughed when he saw the fury in the creatures eye "What? Didn't think I'd guess?" he shook his head with a smile "You're more stupid than I thought"

"I would be more worried about your _brother!" _it spat.

"Naah, he's in good hands" he leaned forward "You see, Eden has a special vendetta against you and I've _seen _her pissed" he smiled "It ain't pretty"

The demon laughed at him "You have _no _idea what's going on here" he gave Dean a grotesque smile "Why do you think _she _was selected as your _Watcher?" _it looked over as the door opened and Isaac and Bobby came in with Micah. He turned back to Dean "Why she was selected as _theirs?" _

"Take him to the bedroom" said Dean _"Take_ him, Isaac" he said when he saw the man hesitate, his eyes boring into the demon "Take him and then come back here". He turned back to the demon "Why don't you _enlighten _me, dickhead?"

"And spoil the surprise?" it laughed.

Dean moved quickly, driving his dagger through the demons knee; smiling as he heard the bone shatter. He waited til the beast stopped howling before ripping the dagger out "I don't like surprises" he said "Tell me"

"NEVER!" it yelled; roaring again as Dean shattered its other kneecap.

"I can do this all day, asshole" sneered Dean "And if I get tired, there are two more to take my place"

"Ain't that the truth" said Bobby as he walked out of the bedroom with Isaac; casually slicing the demon up the side of the face as he passed.

Isaac put his face close to the demons "Remember me, asshole?" he asked; slowly pushing his dagger into the beasts shoulder as he twisted it "You tell us what we want to know…or…" he glanced at Dean "I'll let him unleash _everything _on you" he menaced "Everything shy of just _killing _you" he twisted the dagger "And you _know _how powerful he is"

Dean reached out and put a hand to the demons head and the beast _howled. _It began to convulse in the chair and Dean removed his hand and grinned at the hellion "Tell me" the demon glared at him and Dean put his hand to its shattered knee and squeezed. The beast _screamed _and Dean smiled, putting his other hand to the leg and wrenching it to the right "TELL ME!" he roared into its pain riddled face.

The demon raised its eye to Dean and glared "_She _brought us to you!" it spat.

"BULLSHIT!" yelled Dean as he stood; punching the demon again and again as it yelled.

Bobby finally grabbed his arm "Let the prick speak, son" he turned to the demon and slapped it hard "Tell us!"

The demon raised its bloodied head and smiled at Dean "She's our _blood!"_

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Eden moved quickly and quietly through the forest surrounding the cabin; she was following an unseen path, instinctively knowing which way to go. She didn't quite understand how she could do this, but she didn't question it either. She just figured it was one of the _many _things the Early One's had failed to teach her. She could hear the screams of the demon from the cabin and smiled; Dean had really listened to her this time.

She veered off to her left; heading into a densely forested part of the terrain. The trees were tightly grouped together and little light filtered through the canopy. The temperature was starting to drop as she moved through the shadows; ducking and weaving through the trees as she raced forward.

She slowed as she noticed the lack of wildlife in this part of the forest; everything had fled. They were _here_. Somewhere here. She closed her eyes but snapped them open when she heard Sam's distant scream. A scream that was followed by another and another. Screams of pure agony. Her jaw set and she raced towards them; her silent passage over the leaf litter a necessity amidst the deathly quiet that hung over the forest.

She slowed again as she heard Sam cursing at the demons; ordering them to hurt him. Mocking them. She studied the trees around her, selecting one and climbing it quickly. She moved easily over the branches; going from tree to tree as she advanced on them. She needed height if she was going to do this right.

She could see light up ahead, which meant there was a clearing…Sam was there. His screams were getting ever louder but she could _hear _the breathlessness in them. She didn't have a lot of time. She moved quickly to the next tree and sidled over a large, densely foliaged branch and peered through the leaves. Her eyes flashed angrily when she saw Sam splayed on the ground; pinned hand and ankle, to the ground; blood pooling around his body from the innumerable cuts and slashes that littered it. One demon was hovering lazily above Sam; toying with him as it laughed joyously. The other was crouched nearby; its eyes glazed over, playing with itself as it watched the torture inflicted on Sam.

Eden removed an arrow from her quiver and steadied herself on the branch. One shot. That's all she had. She had to make it count. She slowed her breathing, pulled her arm back, took aim and waited. And as the demon that hovered over Sam raised its arm to slash at him again, she released the arrow; throwing the bow over her back and dropping to the ground as she heard the beast howl.

She raced into the clearing, pulling her dagger from the pouch at the small of her back and leaping at the injured demon slicing cleanly through its neck. She heard Sam call a warning and pulled the spluttering demon up in front of her; but the other beast crashed into the both of them. Its howl screaming into the surrounding forest as its talons sliced into her shoulders. She dropped her dagger and yanked the arrow from the prone demon and slammed it into the hissing creatures back. It howled and lifted off her; cursing her as it flew towards Sam.

Eden shoved the dying hellion from her "KILL HIM AND I'LL KILL YOUR LEADER!" she yelled, picking up her dagger as she raced towards Sam. She leapt at the demon, grabbing it by its foot and yanking it to the ground.

It lashed out at her and she ducked quickly; it talons whispering over her head. She raised her dagger and slammed it through the demons foot, pinning it to the ground "We don't come back; the Chosen will tear his heart out and feed it to him!" she hissed, grabbing the pouch and emptying the ear and eye onto the ground. "Proof we have him" she kicked at the demon "You want him? Go get him" she said "You've got five minutes before he's killed"

"I could kill the both of you in less than five _seconds!" _it spat as it tried to free itself from the dagger that held it.

Eden kicked it in the head and grinned "Yeah?" she grabbed an arrow from her quiver and lashed out quickly; slicing through the demons wing. She yelled as it roared; one of its back talons slicing into her leg. She yanked her dagger from the demon as she rose; putting herself between the creature and Sam "The poison's slowly seeping into you. You've got about ten minutes before it kills you" she explained "So you have a choice. You can stay here while I slowly kill you _or _you can try and save your leader" she smiled "Tick, tock _asshole!"_

"Eden, no!" Sam protested "Don't send him…not to Dean…"

Eden ignored him as she stared down the demon "I know _he's_ the only one that breeds. He dies, you _all _die" she smiled nastily at the demon "But stay…_please" _

"YOU KNOW NOTHING!" it hissed at her.

"I know time's running out" she said; raising her dagger as she saw the beast tense "Do it" she menaced.

It looked between her and Sam then roared as it took to the skies; its flight no where near streamlined after the damage she'd inflicted on its wing. She turned and went to Sam "Easy, Sam…" she inspected the daggers that held him to the ground.

"How _could _you?" he angered.

"S'Alright, Sam" she said with a smile "Dean knows what he's doing. I needed it out of here so I could do this right" she looked at him "We don't have a lot of time…"

"Just do it" he said and closed his eyes; giving voice to a low yell as Eden pulled the daggers out of his hands as gently as she could.

He passed out when she removed the ones from his ankles.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Jediah crept slowly towards the treeline; crouching behind a large elm as he surveyed the area around the cabin. His eyes scanned the ground surrounding the clearing and a small smile slid across his lips. _Oh, they were __**good. **_The traps were difficult to sense but they were there; hidden under so-called 'safe spots'. He grinned to himself; they had _no _idea of the power _he _held. It would be their undoing.

He was about to rise from his position when he felt the presence of a demon; he looked up and sure enough; one was flying haphazardly over the trees; dipping wildly as it tried to keep a steady path towards the cabin. His face contorted in rage; it was injured and coming home to heal. It was all the confirmation he needed. He rose from his position and stopped again as he saw the door to the cabin open.

The Chosen.

He watched as the man stepped to the front of the porch; leaning casually against the railing as the demon landed, rather ungainly, dropping to its knees in front of the man. Jediah jaw set and his eyes flashed furiously as he stepped from the treeline. Smiling as the man's attention shifted to him. His smile widening as he watched the man stare curiously as he walked through the traps they'd laid. It was time to bring this asshole to his knees.

Dean had felt the presence of the rogue one before he'd seen it. He'd left the now gagged and bleeding demon in the cabin as he went out to deal with the new one. If it was here; that meant Eden had got to Sammy and she'd sent it here for him to deal with. He smiled as he saw it stumble through the air; its wounds clearly visible as it struggled towards him. He leaned against the porch railing; grinning as it dropped to the ground in front of him. _Too easy, _he thought to himself. But as he felt the hairs rise on the back of his neck; he turned and saw a _huge _man step from the treeline. He stood easily 6ft 7; black hair that fell to the largest shoulders he'd ever seen. His piercing green eyes filled with hatred; a hatred that was mirrored in his smile. It could be only one person.

Jediah.

Dean could _feel _the power emanating from the man as he strolled towards him; but he stayed where he was, leaning against the porch, totally relaxed. The man stopped twenty feet from him; his eyes dropping to the rogue that was trying to get to its feet.

"You're _pet_ needs some help" said Jediah disdainfully.

Dean wasn't surprised by the loathing in the man's voice; but he _was _surprised by the effect the voice had on the rogue in front of him; it shook with barely contained hate; a low growl coming from deep within it. "Pet?" said Dean with a laugh "Why would I keep this piece of shit as a pet?" he lashed out quickly; his boot connecting with the underside of the demon's chin. The beast howled as it was thrown back; its jaws had snapped shut on its tongue, slicing it off "You can have it if you want"

The two men stood staring at each other; sizing the other up as they tried to figure out the power each one held. Jediah studied the man carefully; he was smaller than him, but most mortals were; he could tell he was fit and strong but it would count for little in their battle. It was his _mind _that mattered here and he 'reached out' to test him.

"Ah, ah, ah" said Dean with a smile as he felt the man try to delve into his mind "You weren't invited" he said as his face turned stony "So stay the fuck out" he menaced.

"Where is your _Watcher?"_ he spat.

"She went on a pizza and beer run" said Dean with a grin "I'd ask you to join us but this whole 'going-to-go-all-_Scourge' _on our asses…" he shrugged "I'm not really in the sharing mood"

Jediah laughed softly as he shook his head "Makes no matter" he glared at Dean "I'll kill her after I kill you" he cocked his head "You already have _one _dead Watcher in the house…what's another?"

Dean crossed his arms over his chest and returned the laugh "Man, do _you_ have issues" he glanced at the rogue one as it tried to rise; he flicked his hand and it dropped to the ground and howled "Stay there, asshole" he looked back to Jediah "Sooo…" he grinned "Anything you'd like to say before I kick your ass?"

Jediah laughed "Your bravado is…_amusing. _I'll give you that…" he stopped as the door to the cabin opened and his jaw set "You work with _them,_ Isaac?" he angered.

"I go where I'm needed, Jediah" said Isaac "And I am needed here" he looked at Dean "With the Chosen and his Watcher" he took a step forward "They did _not _kill Selah"

"My Mother _named _her as her killer!" yelled Jediah.

"No. Your Mother pleaded for us to _help _her" he said as he took another step forward.

"Isaac, back in the house" said Dean "_Now" _

"No. He must know the truth" said Isaac.

"I _KNOW _THE TRUTH!" he raised his hands.

Dean stepped in front of Isaac and raised his hands "Try it. Just fucking well try it"

Jediah smiled "Okay"

Dean grunted, taking a small step back before pushing against the force that hit him. He swore as he felt it begin to crush him; squeezing at his organs and constricting his throat. He struggled against it before hearing Micah's words in his head _'Harness the power' _. He closed his eyes and stopped fighting against the force that was attacking him…embracing it instead and he smiled as he felt travel through him; awakening the power within.

He opened his eyes and grinned "You just made your first mistake, asshole" and he walked slowly down the stairs towards Jediah. He raised his foot as he passed the demon; smashing it down on its skull and crushing it. He grinned at Jediah "_Now _we battle"

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Phineas watched from the treeline as Jediah and the Chosen faced off; he saw the Chosen kill the rogue and smiled as he watched the man saunter towards his death. He had to time this perfectly; the Original and the Firsts would arrive soon and they had to believe the Executioners were protecting Jediah. But he hadn't seen the _bitch _anywhere. His victory wouldn't be complete until _she _was dead. But killing her in front of the Original and Jediah ...oh, _that _would be poetic justice.

He smiled nastily as adrenalin rushed through him. _This _was what he'd been waiting for for so long; his chance to bring the Watchers to their _true _place in world. _His _chance to rule over them as they _should _be ruled. He would select only those that would be _worthy _of joining the _new _Order; those that held the same beliefs that he did; those who would follow _his _rules unwaveringly.

He smiled as he saw both men raise their hands…the time was almost upon them. He looked up as the sky rumbled; dark clouds rushing across the sky; battering into each other as they fought for dominance in the skies. The light faded as the heavens erupted in guttural growls; the bruised clouds bellowing out their power; echoing the power that was being unleashed on the ground underneath.

Phineas raised his hand and the Executioners stepped, as one, from the trees. Lightning skewered towards the earth as Jediah and the Chosen launched the first of their attacks.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Eden looked up from the healing; frowning as she cocked her head. She removed her hands from Sam's head and his eyes fluttered open.

He frowned as he saw the look on her face; sitting up with a small groan "What is it?"

She shook her head slowly "Someone's here…" she said "I think…" she closed her eyes "Someone…" her eyes snapped open "They're heading to the cabin…but I don't think Dean knows" she helped him to his feet "Alright, this is gonna be difficult, Sam. So you'll need to help me"

"I can walk" he said; wincing as he took a step "See?" he gave her a pained smile.

She smiled back "We're not walking, Sam. We're…just…_going"_ she said cryptically "I need you to listen _carefully _okay?" he nodded "I need you to think of the cabin; think of the main room. Just concentrate on that and picture yourself there, understand?"

"Understand? No" he smiled "Can I do it? I'll give it a go"

"Good stuff" she smiled and put her arm around him "Hold onto me" he put his arm across her shoulders "Now _concentrate" _she closed her eyes and waited til Sam was ready. "Come on…come on..." she whispered as she waited. She felt it when Sam made the connection and she took a step, then another; leading Sam forward and into the treeline as they vanished.

They arrived in the cabin as thunder boomed loudly above them; rattling the doors and windowless-frames of the house. She stumbled as she tried to hold Sam up.

"JESUS CHRIST!" yelled Bobby as they slammed into him; all of them falling on their asses "SAM!" yelled Bobby as he grabbed at the boy.

"I'm ….gonna be sick…" and he turned over and emptied his stomach.

"Eden, get out there!" yelled Bobby "I got Sam…but a shitload of Watchers just appeared outta nowhere"

"Jediah's here" she said as she got to her feet.

Bobby nodded "Dean's outnumbered"

"Where's Isaac?" she asked as she went to the door.

"Outside trying to help. GO! I got Sam!" she nodded and stepped onto the porch.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The heavens shook; unleashing a fury around the clearing as Dean and Jediah raised their hands. The blackened skies swirled dangerously as forks of lightening speared towards the earth; crackling through the air as they shattered the trees; the ozone burning with electricity as it mirrored the power held by both men.

Isaac stood to Dean's right; he would not interfere unless Dean had difficulty. He would guide him as best he could but even _he _didn't quite understand the power the man held. This was going to be a clash of _immense _power that would echo through to their realm and bring an army of Watchers to fight against them.

He swore as he saw an army of Executioners step from the trees; their baneful sneers and narrowed eyes leaving him with little doubt as to their plans. He would deal with them as best he could as Dean battled Jediah.

The air seemed to _explode _between Dean and Jediah; a booming crack reverberating through the surroundings as the power of each man crashed together. Both men stumbled back; grunting as they fought to get to the other. Dean landed the first blow and Jediah was thrown backwards; hitting the ground hard; his head smacking against the earth with a thud. He roared; rolling to his left and roaring again as he felt a kick land to his stomach.

"GET THE FUCK UP, ASSHOLE!" yelled Dean and he dropped his fist into the side of Jediah's face; opening his cheek wide.

Jediah raged his fury as he felt blood flow from his wound to his face. He raised his hand and Dean was thrown back; crashing to the ground with a grunt. "PRICK!" he yelled as he got to his feet. He moved his hand quickly and Dean's head was rocked sideways; he moved it again and Dean bellowed angrily as he was thrown back against the porch steps.

Dean shook his head as he got to his feet; raising his hands as he charged forward; ignoring the Executioners as they stepped from the trees. He'd deal with them later. He felt Jediah make a strike at him and pushed it aside; tackling the man to the ground and punching him furiously. Smiling as he heard ribs break underneath his fist; using his mind was good but landing _actual _punches was _far _more satisfying. "I'LL _KILL _YOU!" he roared; raising his fist and slamming it into the mans face.

Jediah growled as he landed a punch to Dean's face; splitting his eyebrow as he threw the man from him. He rose slowly as Dean did; the two men breathing heavily as they faced one another.

"It's over" spat Jediah and he raised his hands. The skies shook and the earth rumbled underneath them as blue sparks zapped from the ends of Jediah's fingers; he grinned "Any _last _words?"

Dean wiped at the blood that ran into his eyes and grinned "Kiss my ass!" and he raised his hands.

"NO!" Eden yelled as she ran out; jumping down the porch steps and standing in front of Dean "You _touch _him; I'll KILL you!" she yelled; raising her own hands.

"Eden…MOVE!" yelled Dean.

"No" she stared at the man in front of her; frowning as he lowered his hands, confusion touching his features.

"Eden…" said Dean as he stepped beside her.

Jediah stared at the woman; he shook his head slowly and took a faltering step towards her; reaching his hand towards her "Leah?"

Eden frowned then gasped as she put a hand to her chest; she stumbled and Dean caught her as a howl erupted from inside the cabin. "NO SAM!" yelled Dean as he lowered Eden to the ground.

Eden took her hand from her chest and stared at the blood on it. She looked up at Dean "What's happening?" she asked; her voice barely a whisper.

"Shhh…" he turned to Isaac "GO! DON'T LET SAM KILL IT!" and Isaac ran to the cabin as another scream tore from the house.

Eden arched her back and yelled as more blood appeared on her chest "Just hang on, hang on…" said Dean; he looked up as he heard a shouted command.

"NOW!" yelled Phineas as he grinned triumphantly at Dean.

Dean raised his hand and a group of Executioners fell writhing to the ground. He grunted as he was hit from all sides; holding a screaming Eden against him. She had no protection against them. "JEDIAH!" he yelled.

The man seemed completely unscathed by the attack from the Executioners; he raised his eyes from Eden and glared at Dean "YOU!" he yelled and raised his hands as he felt betrayal overwhelm him "I'LL KILL THE _BOTH _OF YOU!"

_**To be continued…**_

****

****

* * *

****

_(A/N: Yes, we are nearing an end. The story should be tied up in the next chapter. Thanks to everyone for sticking with it. AJ.)_


	18. Battles

(Disclaimer: Don't own anything Supernatural related; the following story and the character of Eden belongs to me)

* * *

**Echo.**

**Chapter Eighteen.**

Sam pushed Bobby from him as his body started to shake. He could _feel _the wounds returning to his body; _feel_ the fire begin to race through his system again. He had to stop it. He got unsteadily to his feet; grabbing a dagger from the nearby table as he staggered over to the bound demon. He had to kill it; to make it all stop, he had to kill it.

"NO SAM!" Bobby yelled as he grabbed the boy "YOU CAN'T KILL HIM!"

Sam shrugged out of Bobby's grasp, pushing the man to the ground "I kill him and it's OVER!" he yelled; stumbling forward as agonising pain sheared up his legs.

"NO!" yelled Bobby as Sam fell against the demon; driving the dagger into its chest.

Sam smiled at the demon as it howled "DIE YOU SONOFABITCH!" and he wrenched the dagger out; hesitating only slightly as he heard Dean yell to him before ramming the dagger into the beast's chest again.

Bobby dragged Sam from the demon as Isaac ran into the cabin "NO SAM!" yelled Isaac as he went to the demon.

Bobby pushed Sam against the wall "LISTEN TO ME!"

Sam struggled against him "LET ME KILL IT!" he raged; landing a punch to Bobby's chin.

Bobby threw Sam to the ground; holding him down and ripping the dagger from his hand "You _listen _to me!"

"GET THE HELL OFF ME!" Sam yelled as he fought against Bobby; his rage at seeing the demon that had done this to him, surging through him like a torrent.

"_No!" _yelled Bobby into his ear as he pushed his weight against the boy "You _kill _it, you kill Eden! Understand?" he pushed Sam hard against the floor _"Understand?"_

"NO! I DON'T FUCKING UNDERSTAND!" he yelled.

Bobby yanked him from the floor and took him to the window; Sam swearing at Issac as he saw the Watcher tending to the demon as it laughed at his ministrations "LOOK!" ordered Bobby; forcing Sam's face towards the window.

Sam looked out and saw Dean holding a bleeding and screaming Eden to him; the wounds on her matching those he'd inflicted on the demon. An enormous man was towering over her and his brother; shaking his head in confusion. He heard a yell and looked past them; his face contorting in rage as he saw Phineas. Sam's hands clenched as he saw the Watcher grin at Dean as the fifty or so Executioners raised their hands. "NO!" Sam yelled. He turned, pushing Bobby from him and ran outside; ignoring the pain that flared up his shins with every step he took.

He stumbled down the stairs; gripping the porch rail as he saw a group of Executioners drop to the ground; writhing and screaming in agony. He ran as fast as he could towards his brother; Dean may be damn powerful but they were _seriously _outnumbered. He _had _to protect him.

He staggered as he was hit by a wave of power but he pushed it aside and struggled over to Dean. He knew the man in front of them was Jediah and he roared when he saw the man's face change from confusion to rage and yell his death threat at Dean.

Sam raised his hands automatically and stopped, dumbfounded, as he watched Jediah pitch backwards. He dropped his gaze to his hands "Awesome" he grinned…then cried out; dropping to his knees and grabbing his head as what felt like knives skewered into his mind. He could hear Dean yelling his name but try as he might; he couldn't get to his feet. He dropped his hands from his head and crawled towards his brother; using Dean's voice and Eden's screams as a guide.

He laid a hand on his brother's shoulder and threw back his head and screamed as Dean's power awakened his own.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Phineas smiled as he heard Jediah's threat. This was all falling into place nicely. Jediah would kill the Chosen and the bitch. He laughed softly to himself; now all he needed was the Original and the Firsts. There was _one _dead rogue in the clearing, and, by the sounds of it, another in the cabin. So, they'd captured one. That was a little surprising…but there was still one out there. And all it would take would be _one _to get through and take out the Original. _His _Executioners would take out the Firsts and then…he laughed maniacally; then _everything _would be _his. _

He looked up as he heard the door to the cabin slam open. The _other _Chosen. The one whose life had been returned. He sneered "Take him out" he ordered the Executioners next to him. He turned his head sharply as he heard his _own _people scream; five of them flailing on the ground in agony as blood shot from their nose, ears and eyes. "TAKE THEM _OUT!"_ he roared.

He turned back, just in time to see Jediah thrown backwards. Phineas' face filled with rage as he saw the injured Chosen stare at his hands. He shook his head in disbelief; they shouldn't _have _power of this magnitude. He raised his own hands and directed his power to the man, smiling as he watched him drop to his knees. Yes, just like he'd thought. A fluke and nothing more. He laughed as he watched the man crawl to his brother; _yes….crawl! _He thought to himself. _On your knees where __**all **__human-kind should be!_

He stalked towards his enemy; it was time to put the last of his plan in place. He got to Jediah and helped the Watcher to his feet. "They killed your _Mother, _Jediah!" he hissed in the man's ear "And you let them throw you around like a rag-doll? You are _better _than this!"

Jediah shrugged the Early One from him "Touch me again, Phineas and I'll _rip _your head from your shoulders" he menaced.

Phineas bristled but held himself in check "_Look _at them, Jediah. She _betrayed _you. You meant _nothing _to her. See how quickly she moved onto someone else?"

Jediah stared at the Chosen that held…held….he couldn't say it.

"It's _her" _whispered Phineas "Who else _could _it be?"

Their attention shifted to Sam as he finally reached Dean; throwing his head back as a scream erupted from him.

"SAMMY!" Dean yelled; turning his head to his brother's scream "SAMMY!" he yelled again as his brother collapsed against him. He grunted as he felt tiny needles prick into his psyche and he turned his attention back to the Executioners and lifted his hand towards a group of them; he smiled nastily as they fell in a screaming heap to the ground.

"You must kill them _now!" _urged Phineas "Before they kill _all _of us!"

Dean raised his furious eyes to Phineas "YOU SONOFABITCH!" he roared and raised his hand; pitching Phineas back twenty-feet. He looked at Jediah "You're next!"

Jediah smiled at him "Hardly, little _man" _his gaze dropped to Eden "Now you watch _her _die!"

"You _touch _her and I'll kill you twice!" threatened Dean.

Sam groaned as he lifted his head from Dean's shoulder "Dean…" he got slowly to his feet "You deal with this asshole…I'll …" he grunted as he pushed against what felt like an immoveable force "I'll take the _other _assholes out"

Dean nodded "Get to work, Sammy" he lowered Eden's head to the ground "It'll be alright, Eden" he said "We got this"

"No…" she said as she grabbed feebly at him and tried to push herself up.

Dean pushed her back gently "_Stay _there" he said, giving her a grin "I got a plan" he smiled at her again before standing and facing Jediah, putting himself between her and the man as he raised his hands "Lets _finish _this"

Jediah grinned "Lets" he looked at Eden "You're next"

"Leave…him…alone…" she said as she pushed herself into a sitting position. She cried out as she was slammed back against the earth; held in place, screaming, as her skin was scoured.

The skies exploded in thunder and lightning; the purple and black clouds crashing against each other as the ground rumbled underneath. The winds started to whip up; swirling around the combatants in the clearing; picking up forest debris and creating a thick, dirty cloud around them. The air in the clearing now dense with power as Watcher and Chosen let loose their attacks.

Isaac ran from the cabin; joining Sam as he battled against the Executioners. He struggled against the power that was much stronger than his, but he would _not _let Eden and the Chosen be destroyed. _Their _destruction would be the destruction of the Watchers; he had no doubt. And then _all _would be lost.

He smiled as he saw an arrow fly through the air; taking an Executioner high in the chest. Bobby hadn't lied; the man _was _a damn good shot. Guess he owed him a case of beer now. He stumbled back as he was hit; ignoring the blood that ran from his nose as he returned his concentration to the job at hand. He smiled as he saw another Executioner go down; this one by _his _hand…or mind. One down…and a hell of a lot more to go. He'd take out who he could while he waited for Dean to give the signal.

Sam felt like he was in a vice; he was hit from all sides by the Executioners. He chanced a glance at his arms and noticed they were starting to bruise. _Oh, no you don't! _He angered. _Enough was __**enough! **_He roared and concentrated as he raised his hands, fighting against the crushing force. His roar turned from fury to triumph as he shrugged the energy from him and turned his attention to a group of surprised Executioners.

He drove himself forward and pointed to one "YOU!" The surprised look on the man's face was almost comical as the Watcher dropped to the ground; clutching his head as he screamed in agony. He pointed to another "TAKE _THAT, _ASSHOLE!" He stumbled back as he was hit from the left; he turned and saw a group of Executioners concentrating on him as they laughed. Sam grinned at them "YOUR TURN!" and he advanced on the Watchers..

Dean and Jediah were trading blow for blow; their faces and bodies bruised and bloody as they hammered into each other. Their power was the equal of the other; they gave no ground. Each man standing immoveable. Their breaths were coming in sharp, ragged intakes; blood dripping from their many wounds. Wounds neither registered. They were focussed solely on their opponent.

Dean pushed forward; forcing Jediah onto a back foot and he threw a punch. A literal one this time and the man's head was rocked sideways. He took the advantage and slammed his elbow into the man's jaw before bringing his fist down into Jediah's face.

"FIGHT LIKE A MAN, YOU PUSSY!" Dean raged "OR ARE YOU SCARED OF A _MERE _MORTAL?"

Jediah let loose a growl that was borne from his depths and launched himself at Dean; tackling him to the ground and landing three punches in quick succession to Dean's ribs; smiling as he heard them crack.

Dean roared as he head-butted Jediah; and _he _smiled this time as he felt the man's nose crunch underneath his forehead. He flipped him over and yelled as he felt a sharp pain in his back. He looked behind him and saw a dagger lodged in his shoulder blade. "NOW ISAAC!" he yelled as Jediah threw him from him. He yelled as he landed on the dagger; closing his eyes against the pain that threatened to drive him into unconsciousness. He tried to get to his feet, but the kick that landed in his gut threw him back again.

"YOU WANT TO KILL MY FATHER?" Jediah roared "I'M GONNA _TEAR _YOU APART!"

Dean groaned as he rolled out of the way of another kick; raising a hand as he got to his knees. He saw Jediah take a backwards step before pushing forward and punching Dean in the jaw and dropping him to the ground.

Jediah stared at the Chosen in front of him; bloody and bruised but still trying to get up and fight. He'd been a worthy opponent, he'd give him that. He smiled; he just wasn't good _enough._ The man hadn't fully tapped into his power …he laughed; .and he _never _would. He raised his hands "I'll start by _ripping _your arms off first!" he yelled.

Dean yelled as he felt his left arm wrenched painfully; the tendons screaming against the pressure. He felt rage overtake him as the joint popped from its socket and he gave voice to a low yell; raising his other hand to try and stop the attack but the pain in his shoulder was excruciating and he couldn't concentrate properly. He grunted as he was pushed onto his back…someone was…_on _him… He opened his eyes; Eden had crawled over; her arms and face bleeding from what looked like tiny cuts.

She put up her hands "DON'T YOU _TOUCH _HIM!" she yelled from the ground as she raised her hands.

Jediah stumbled back and Dean felt the tension on his arm released "Eden! Get _out _of here!"

She struggled to her knees; ignoring Dean "You want him? You go through _me!"_

Jediah glared at her "You _betray _me? After _everything _we went through?"

"I don't know what the _hell _you're talking about!" she yelled, raising her hands again "LEAVE HIM ALONE!"

Jediah growled as his head was rocked sideways; he turned furious eyes back to her "THEN YOU DIE LIKE HE DOES!" he raised his hands and clapped them together.

Eden yelled as she felt her heart squeezed painfully; she raised her hands as she gasped for air. She pushed against the pressure; it lessened slightly before returning with increased fervour. She sank back on her heels, reaching blindly behind her and yanked the dagger from Dean's shoulder; ignoring his curse as she flicked it, underhand, towards Jediah…

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Isaac heard the call from Dean and closed his eyes as he lowered his hands; he whispered quietly, falling to his knees as the Executioners attacked him. He could feel the blood streaming from his nose and ears, the tears of blood that seeped from his closed eyes…but he would _not _give in. Not til he finished the binding. He felt the skin being ripped from his arms, his chest …the blood running freely over him as he concentrated. And as the last words left his lips, he collapsed; a smile on his face. He'd kept the promise he'd made to his brother. He'd protected Eden and the Chosen.

Sam got to his feet, wiping the blood from his nose as he glared at the men in front of him and he did something they didn't expect; he ran at them. They were so surprised they just stood there; confused expressions on their faces. He took the first man out with one devastating punch to the temple. The Watcher dropped and he turned to the one next to him and slammed his boot into the side of his knee, snapping the tendons before dropping his elbow into the side of his face. His uppercut threw the next Executioner back four feet and impaled the Watcher on a broken tree-stump. He swung left and smiled as he heard the sound of the next man's cheek breaking. He raised his hands as he heard Dean yell to Isaac and he smiled. It was time to go postal.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The Original and the Firsts were at loggerheads. Their home was in disarray; Jediah was on the war-path and _all _the Executioners were gone. Rumours and speculation were spreading through their home like wildfire; inciting suspicion and fear in those that remained. Arguments were beginning, sides were being taken but the general consensus was that the Chosen and their Watcher had to be eliminated.

And _now _the Original was leaving. Never before had the Original ventured into the realm of human-kind. It was _unheard _of.

"Of course it is unheard of" said the Original calmly "I have never _done _it before, Rayel"

"But you _must _be protected at _all _costs!" the man intoned "The one chosen to replace you has sided with the rogue ones!"

"I don't believe he has" said the Original. He paused as he studied them "I believe we are under threat from our own kind"

The swirling grey void broke out in loud murmurs of disagreement; outcries of disbelief; the shaking of heads in denial. The Original raised his hand and they slowly quietened.

"There is much at stake here and we will _not _have our actions guided by mistruth. We _must _have answers and the only place we will find them is with Eden and the Chosen"

"But Selah…" started Rayel.

"Selah would wish no harm to come to the child. We refused to listen to her before…and we may have paid the price for that" he paused and sighed "We reap what we sow" he said softly before sweeping his eyes over the Firsts "We will listen to her _now"_

"Jediah will be with them…" said another of the Firsts.

"I will deal with my son, Hannah" said the Original.

"He is unaware…" she started.

"And the time has come for him to be _made _aware" said the Original as he turned "Levi?" Levi nodded and stepped beside the Original; ten of the Firsts taking their position around them "No one harms Jediah, Eden or the Chosen. Micah and Isaac are with them also. They, too, shall remain unharmed. Have I made myself clear?"

"Yes" was the universal reply.

"Come"

They walked, as one, towards the mist that shrouded them; walking through the void to begin the journey; a journey most of them hadn't taken in hundreds of years…and a journey one of them had _never _taken.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Dean slammed his shoulder against the ground; popping the joint into place and giving voice to a low yell. He rose to his knees, quickly scanning the clearing. He saw Sam battling with the remaining Executioners…there were still at least twenty of them left. He swore as he saw Isaac slumped on the ground, blood pooling around his body. He looked over at the cabin as arrows flew across the clearing towards the Executioners. Bobby was doing his best to help out where he could; but he had to keep ducking back inside as the Executioners tried to get at him.

He turned as he heard Eden gasping for breath; Jediah standing over her, a dagger protruding from his shoulder but smiling as he slowly tortured her. Dean raised his hands and roared, throwing everything he had at the man. He struggled to his feet as Jediah was thrown backwards; Eden slumping forward. He went to her quickly and felt for a pulse, weak but still there. "Stay _down, _Eden" he said as he got up and strode towards Jediah.

"No…" she gave half-hearted yell as she pushed herself to her knees. She turned as she heard Sam yell and saw him pitched backwards. She raised her hands and directed it towards the Executioner that was attacking him. The Watcher was catapaulted back; slamming against a tree and screaming as he tried to pull himself free from the branch that pushed through his chest. She saw Sam nod at her as he got to his feet, wiping the blood from his busted lip as he raised his hands.

Sam grinned at the men as they tried to move forward "Little stuck are ya, boys?" he laughed as they looked around, confusion lighting their features. Sam glared at them "Look _down, _assholes!"

The men dropped their gazes; finally noticing the traps that had been placed around the clearing. They were bound to the spot. They raised hate-filled eyes to Sam and he grinned "Yeah, it's a _bitch, _ain't it?" he advanced on them and they raised their hands "Go on" he smiled as they tried to attack him; but they were feather-light strikes that hit him. "Oooh, _almost _felt that one!" he grinned and raised his hands "TELL ME HOW _THIS _FEELS!" and they dropped to the ground; clutching their heads as they screamed in agony.

Phineas watched from the tree-line as his Executioners were…_executed. _One of the Chosen was now making short work of them while the other was battling Jediah. The two men inflicting wound after wound on the other. He saw the woman get slowly to her feet and growled in fury as she killed one of his men. This was _not _going to plan and the Original and the Firsts….he stopped; a smile forming on his wrathful lips as he felt their presence enter the realm. He looked around for the remaining rogue. It would _sense _the arrival of the Original and it would launch its fatal attack as they'd planned. He stepped from the trees, avoiding the traps the _unclean _ones had placed around the clearing and headed towards the woman.

Change of plans…he thought with a grin; _he _would kill the bitch…like he'd wanted to when he'd found her _mother _and ripped the screaming child from her arms. Like he'd wanted to all those years he'd been _forced _to be _near _her. Like he'd wanted to her whole _damnable_ life! Vengeance _would _be his!

Eden got slowly to her feet and staggered towards Dean and Jediah. She _had _to protect him. Sam had the Executioners under control now but the battle between the two men was taking its toll on Dean. She took a step and was thrown back, landing hard against the earth as her breath was pushed out of her in a rush. She grunted as she felt a kick to her solar plexus and raised her hands.

"Your _power _won't work on me, _bitch!" _Phineas hissed at her; slapping her hard "And I will take _pleasure _in finally being rid of you!" he punched her, rocking her head sideways. He raised a hand as an arrow shot towards him and it dropped harmlessly to the ground. He looked over at the man that had launched it; smiling as he was hurled back through the window; the crash of the man landing bringing another smile to his face. He turned back and roared as Eden kicked out at him; catching him in his groin.

Eden glared at him "Didn't think you _had _balls, Phineas!" and she swung her hand, smiling as he stumbled to his right.

Phineas turned back and wiped the blood from his mouth "You will _pay _for that, mutant!"

"Name's _Eden, _asshole!"

He let her get to her feet and smiled "I will use my bare hands to bring about your death! Like I should have all those years ago!"

"And taint yourself by touching a hybrid?" she laughed "You're slipping, Phineas" She blocked his first punch and bitch-slapped him. "You killed Selah you sonofabitch!" and she threw herself at him; punching furiously as her rage overtook her.

_"_**_ENOUGH!"_ **came the booming cry; silencing all within the clearing and dissolving the energy that pulsed around it.

Eden looked up and saw the Original, Levi and a handful of the Firsts standing in the middle of the clearing; surveying the carnage around them. One of them moving quickly and kneeling next to the prone figure of Isaac.

"No…" said Eden as she saw the man turn the Watcher over "No, no, no…"

Phineas smiled at her "Oh, yes" he whispered "Another family member _dead! _And now the rogue ones will finish the job for me by taking out the rest of them!" he hissed.

Eden glared at Phineas "And which one would _that _be, genius? The two dead ones or the captured one in the cabin?" she punched him in the face; smiling as she broke his nose.

Phineas staggered back; he should have seen the punch coming but his mind was spinning. The rogues _weren't_ coming. The Original….he shook his head…_NO! _He would _not _be denied! He grinned as he fell to his knees; feigning his screams as he clutched his head "NO! YOU CANNOT KILL THE ORIGINAL!" he yelled "I WON'T ALLOW IT!" he pretended to rise and then fell to his knees again "LEAVE HIM BE!" he roared at Eden. He turned "JEDIAH! SHE IS GOING FOR YOUR FATHER! SAVE HIM!"

Jediah turned from his fight with Dean and saw Phineas struggling against the woman's power; he watched as she turned her eyes to his father and he roared; turning his attention to her as he raised his hands "DIE BITCH!" he roared and launched his power at her.

"NO!" yelled Dean as he threw himself at Jediah; tackling him to the ground as Eden screamed and crumbled underneath Jediah's attack, convulsing as blood poured from her nose and ears.

Sam ran over to Eden but was pitched back by whatever force was surrounding her. He tried to push through it "EDEN!' he yelled as he fought against the power. He turned and saw Dean fighting with Jediah "DEAN! MAKE HIM STOP! HE'S _KILLING _HER!"

Dean struggled against Jediah, punching into him but it made no difference. The man was determined to kill Eden. He had to try a different tack "LISTEN TO ME!" _LISTEN _TO ME! YOU DON'T WANT TO KILL HER!"

Jediah roared and tried to throw Dean from him but his concentration was focussed on killing the woman "I'LL KILL HER THEN YOU _AND _YOUR BROTHER!" he yelled.

"Fuck that, dude!" and he placed his hands on Jediah's head and closed his eyes. He opened them when he felt a hands go over his, stopping the power he was forcing into Jediah. He looked into the Original's eyes.

"This is _not _the way, son" the man said kindly "I will handle this"

"He's…" started Dean.

"I will handle my son. He will not kill her" he smiled "I promise"

Dean was pulled from Jediah by two men and he shrugged out of their grasp "Don't goddamn _touch _me!"

"DEAN!" Sam yelled as he was led over to them by the Firsts.

Dean went to his brother "You alright, Sammy?" he asked as he checked him over.

Sam slapped at his hands "I'm fine" he turned to Levi "Levi, you _have _to stop him"

Levi looked at him surprised "You _know _me?"

Sam nodded "Eden showed me…" he shook his head "She didn't kill Selah, I _swear" _"

"FOR FUCK'S SAKE! STOP HIM!" yelled Dean as he ran forward "HE'S _KILLING _HER!"

"Jediah" said the Original softly "Jediah. _Look _at me" he raised his sons face to his "You must stop" he placed his hands on his son's head "Stop" and Eden's screams petered out.

"She…"

"She is not who you think she is" he said "She is not trying to kill me and she did _not _kill your mother"

"But…"

"_No, _son" he helped him to his feet.

"_Tell _him" said Dean. Jediah glared at Dean "Don't _make _me kick your ass again"

"Dean…" said Sam and pointed.

They turned; Phineas was now holding a barely conscious Eden against him "TELL HIM!" laughed Phineas. "TELL HIM!"

"LET HER GO YOU SONOFABITCH!" yelled Dean as he took a step towards him.

"Ah, ah, ah…one more step and…" his eyes flashed and Eden screamed. Dean and Sam raised their hands "Oh, I wouldn't do _that _either" and Eden screamed again.

"Fuck that" said Dean and Sam in unison.

Phineas laughed as their power had no effect on him "I know _protections _as well!" he looked at Jediah "Ask your _father _who the bitch is! Let _him _tell you before I kill her in front of you"

Jediah looked at his father; a questioning look on his face "Leah?" he whispered.

The Original shook his head "No" he said "Her child"

"Child?" he asked.

"Yes, son"

"But….they _killed _her!" he yelled.

"No. Your mother would not allow it. And neither would I"

"I _saw…" _he shook his head "They _told _me…" he angered "WHY?" he yelled into his father's face.

"We could not allow her death" he said softly "She was carrying a child" he looked at his son "_Your _child"

**_To be continued..._**

****

****

* * *

****

_(A/N: I know, I know. I promised an ending in this chapter but it took on a life of it's own and there are still things that need to be tied up. Sorry, folks. Looks like Ria was right. The finale will be a two parter and the **second **part should be up in the next day or two. Thanks for reading. AJ)_


	19. Karma

(Disclaimer: Don't own anything Supernatural related; the following story and the character of Eden belongs to me)

* * *

**Echo.**

**Chapter Nineteen.**

Time seemed to stand still as Jediah stared into the eyes of his father. What he was telling him _couldn't _be true. Leah was dead. The Early One's had killed her…killing _him_ in the process. This _had _to be a trick! They'd _made _the woman look like Leah! It was just another ploy to stop him from annihilating _everyone. _It _had _to be.

Jediah shook his head vigorously "No"

"Yes, Jediah" said the Original, turning to Eden "She is your child" he smiled "My grand-daughter"

"No!"

"Jesus Christ, dude!" said Dean with exasperation "Why did you think she was Leah in the first place? Family resemblance or what?"

"And she could only have Watcher's power if she carried their blood" said Sam as he looked at Levi "Right?"

"Yes" said Levi,, smiling at the Chosen "Jediah, she is who we say she is"

"But…" he shook his head again "I can't _have _children!"

"You are not _like _us, Jediah" said the Original "You are the only Watcher _borne_ of Watchers. You can" he pointed "She _is _your daughter"

"And that prick's gonna kill her" said Dean "So you think you could …oh, I don't know,…DO SOMETHING ABOUT IT!"

Jediah raised his eyes to Phineas as the Early One laughed "So you understand now, _Jediah?"_ he laughed again "How can I let a _half-breed_ become one of us? Your _spawn _will die as her _mother _should have!"

Jediah looked at his father and the Original nodded "I would not lie about this, Jediah" he put a hand to his son's face "She has suffered enough"

Jediah turned and looked at the woman; the resemblance to Leah was striking but even through her blood-covered face he could _see _she bore his eyes…his nose…

"Open your heart, Jediah" the Original said "You will see you are her father"

Phineas sneered "I'll wait while it all sinks in, _Jediah. _It will make her death all the more sweet" and he tightened his hand around Eden's throat.

Jediah stared at the woman then dropped his gaze as Dean stood in front of him "We're kinda running on borrowed time here. So you _listen _to your Dad and you _listen _to me. She…" he pointed to Eden "is your kid. No doubt about it. So you _tap _into that kick-ass power you've got and you _take _that fucker out!"

Sam stood next to Dean "Listen, dude. She saved our asses like lots and now it's _your _turn to save hers. You gonna let that prick kill your daughter? _He _killed Selah. _Not_ Eden"

"We'd swear on a bible but that's where you lot come from and you're pissing us off some" said Dean. He watched as Jediah just stared at him. He swore then reached up and slapped Jediah upside the head "_Think!"_

Jediah glared at Dean "Touch me again…" he threatened.

"I'll kick your goddamn _ass, _if you don't DO something!" said Dean as he stared at the man "You're an idiot" he turned "Hey, Phineas!" he flicked his hand and Phineas grimaced. "That's just a _taste _of what I can do…" he stepped forward, stopping as he felt a hand on his shoulder.

Jediah stepped past him "No" he said to Dean and turned his eyes to Phineas "You let her go" he menaced; his eyes not leaving that of his…child.

Phineas smiled nastily No" he said and Eden screamed again.

"LET HER GO!" roared Jediah.

Phineas smiled "I will. On a couple of conditions" he smiled malevolently "Your death" he turned to the Firsts and they staggered back, crying out "Their deaths" he smiled "The so-called _Original _" he laughed at the fury on the man's face "And the Chosen of course"

"No…" whispered Eden "Leave them…" she cried out.

"Stop speaking!" he yelled at her.

"You ain't killing me or anyone _else _here, _Phineas" _laughed Dean "You're a little outnumbered"

Jediah looked at the woman again; his …child. He knew it was true. Deep down where it mattered most, he knew it was true. "I will give you my life. Mine for my…"

"Daughters?" asked Phineas and Jediah nodded "No. All or nothing"

"Let Eden go" said the Original "Phineas…what has become of you? These are not our ways" he stumbled and Jediah caught him.

"BASTARD!" Jediah raged.

Phineas laughed "No, I believe _she _is" and Eden cried out again. Phineas looked at the Original "Surprised?" he laughed again as the Firsts tried to struggle to their feet. He raised his hand and they dropped "Now where would I gain such power? To raise my hand against the Firsts? The Original?"

"_You _killed my mother!" yelled Jediah.

"Dude! How many times do we have to _tell _you" said Dean with a shake of his head. He turned back to Phineas "Got a proposition for you, dickhead" said Dean as he took a step towards the man "You let Eden go and we'll kill you quickly…"

Phineas laughed "_You'll _kill me?" he laughed derisively.

"Me?" said Dean and shook his head "No" and he smiled as Phineas screamed, an arrow taking the Watcher in the arm. Dean pointed "Him"

Phineas turned and saw the man he'd thrown through the cabin, holding a bow and grinning at him.

"Hey" said Bobby as he waved "That arrow's coated in some freaky goop Eden gave me. She said there's no cure" he grinned "Now _that's _a bitch" he glared "Let the girl go" and raised his bow.

The Original walked slowly towards Phineas "Phineas, let the child go. She has done nothing to deserve your hatred. Let her go and we will work to bring you back to the Order…" he took another step "Redemption can _always _be found"

Phineas face filled with sadness as he shook his head, letting it drop slowly to his chest "I …I ….cannot…"

The Original moved through the failing protection Phineas had placed around him and Eden "Phineas…you _can…_"

"NO!" yelled Dean, Sam and Jediah as Bobby released another arrow.

Phineas snapped head up and sneered; laughing as the Original played into his hands "MY NEW ORDER WILL REIGN SUPREME!" he moved quickly; yanking the arrow from his arm and driving it into the Original's chest as he disappeared; Bobby's arrow shooting through thin air; grazing Eden's arm.

Eden and the Original fell to the ground; barely a metre away from each other, their eyes locked together. Jediah rushed over to his father; lifting his head into his lap as Dean, Sam and Bobby ran to Eden.

"Jesus…Eden" said Bobby "I'm sorry" he grabbed her arm and looked at the slice to it. It was starting to fester around the edges.

"S'Okay" she gave him a small smile "You killed the bastard" she started to shake and looked at Dean "He's my…"

Dean smiled "Father? Yeah" he looked at her arm; the wound was starting to blacken around the edges "Eden, we need to stop this"

She smiled 'You can't. There's no cure"

"Bullshit" he looked at Bobby "Get one of those…Firsts over here"

Bobby ran over, grabbed one of the men and dragged him over to Eden "Fix her" he ordered.

He dropped to his knees and looked at the wound "I cannot. The poison is travelling through her already"

"It's in her blood?" Dean asked and the man nodded. Dean's brow furrowed in thought

"Dean…" said Eden; he looked at her "I'm sorry…" her eyes drifted to the Original "He's dying" she turned her eyes back to Dean "You….have to take his place. I'm so sorry"

"No way, Eden" said Dean; giving her a grin "Time for me to save _your _ass now"

"No. I'm dying anyway. You use me as the sacrifice and you _change _the rules. _Stop _the killing"

"Ain't gonna happen" he grinned at her "Now shut up before I slap you"

Sam crouched near Eden "Hey, Eden" he smiled at her.

"You alright, Sam?" she asked.

He smiled "Yeah, I'm good" he took her hand "We'll _fix _this Eden. I promise"

She frowned "It _is _fixedSam. Let me see the Original" she said as beads of sweat broke out on her brow. Dean slipped his blood-soaked t-shirt off and cleaned her face as best he could; wiping the blood from her cuts before tying his shirt tightly above her arm wound. He lifted Eden and lay her down next to the man.

"Eden…" he smiled at her "I am sorry"

She shook her head "I'm sorry I disobeyed you" tears welled in her eyes "I _killed _you"

He smiled at her "No, child" he took her hand "You _saved _me. Me and Selah" he smiled "You must save your father now" he looked at his son "Say hello to your daughter, Jediah"

Jediah shifted his gaze to Eden, a small smile touching his lips "You are your mother" he finally said.

"Sammy" said Dean as he turned to his brother "Bring that piece of shit out here"

"Huh?" asked Sam.

"The rogue, bring it here. GO!" said Dean with a push and Sam nodded and ran to the cabin.

"Eden…I got an idea that might save you…" started Dean.

Eden shook her head "No. Save the Original. He's more important than I am"

"No, child" said the Original with a smile "I am not"

The door to the cabin burst open "IT'S GONE!" yelled Sam as he ran down the stairs.

"What the hell do you _mean _it's gone?" asked Dean.

"Gone" said Sam as he ran over "As in not there. That _prick _must have..."

They snapped their heads up as a shriek tore through the clearing "Looking for _this?" _sneered Phineas as he held the rogue one in front of him. Dean rose slowly; anger contorting his features as he stood in front Phineas; Sam and Jediah either side of him; Levi and Bobby either side of them.

Phineas stared into four faces that held furious looks and the _one _that held a grin that was _really _starting to piss Phineas off "You _laugh?" _spat Phineas.

"Dude, you're an idiot" said Dean with a grin "Whatchya gonna do with that?" he paused "Ohhh, _alone _time huh?" he shrugged "Whatever floats your boat" and he shuddered dramatically "Better hurry up though" he pointed to Phineas' blackened arm that was swollen to almost twice its normal size "Time's ticking away" he smiled "Maybe a quickie with it behind the cabin?"

Phineas glared at him; his eyes glancing at Eden and the Original "Will you be smiling when _they _die?"

"Nah. I'll heal them after I kill you" said Dean with his trademark grin.

Phineas laughed "You can't heal them!"

"Yeah, he can" said Sam "Looks like you're having a bit of trouble though" he smiled "Hurt much?"

"Do you _feel _the poison racing through you, Phineas?" asked Jediah as he stepped forward "Can you feel it burning through you? Eating away at you? _Killing _you?"

Phineas laughed "You think I'm going to die alone?" he shook his head "I'm taking your _spawn _with me" he raised his dagger as the rogue shrieked. "I kill _it _and _she _dies" he looked at Dean "Isn't that right?"

Dean shrugged "Do it"

"NO, Dean!" yelled Bobby.

Phineas laughed "It _told _me it's link to _her" _he hissed.

"You're insane! It's a demon!" yelled Jediah.

"It is _now!" _yelled Phineas. He put the dagger to the rogues throat "Tell him who you are!" The rogue one shrieked "TELL HIM!"

The rogue raised its one eye to Jediah and smiled; its tongue flicking out to him "My love…"

Jediah laughed "Nice try, Phineas" he shook his head "How stupid do you think I am? _That _is a demon" he dropped his eyes "And a…" he leaned forward "A male one…I think" he raised his eyes to the demon "Sure is small though"

The demon laughed "It's _me, _Jediah! It's _Leah!_"

"Yes, the resemblance is _remarkable" _said Jediah. He took a menacing step forward "Your _mind _games won't work with me, _demon!"_

"Oh, but they're not games, my _love" _it hissed "_You _did this to me!" its one eye pulsed a dark red "They _took _me that day! They were _going _to kill me" it laughed "But your _mother _stopped them! Took me away and _hid _me because she _knew _I was carrying …" it looked towards Eden "_that!" _

"Hey!" said Dean as an awareness rose up within him; a way to save two people who desperately needed saving "Don't you _talk _about her that way!" he glared at the demon "She was a _child! _She had no say in it! She was an _innocent!" _he looked into the demon's eye "You _hear _me? An _innocent. _You remember what that's like? Don't you?"The demon stared at Dean "Remember?" The demon frowned "Remember?"

"I …" it shrieked and turned its eye back to Jediah "You _left _me! Left me _alone! _You promised to _protect _me!" it sneered at Jediah "You fucked up"

"SHUT UP!" roared Jediah.

The demon laughed "They came one day" the beast continued "Came for me while I was _waiting. _Waiting for _you _to come get us!" it hissed "But you _never _came!"

"Dude…" said Sam as he nudged his brother "Look…"

Dean nodded as he saw the rogue start to…_shimmer _…round its edges; like ripples on a pond that grew stronger the angrier the demon became.

"STOP!" yelled Phineas and he raised his dagger and began the arc towards the demon's chest.

"NO!" yelled Sam and Bobby.

Dean raised his hand; ripping the dagger from Phineas hand "Not gonna happen, asshole" and he closed his hand "You stay _exactly _where you are" Phineas struggled to get away from the demon but Dean held them together "You want to use the Furies magic?" he asked "You're _stuck _with it now" he grinned "Karma's a bitch"

"LET ME GO!" Phineas yelled.

"Aaah…no" said Dean with a grin "Your power's dying like _you _are" He turned to the demon "You were saying something about Jediah leaving you?"

"Dude" whispered Sam "Don't piss it off!"

"He _left _you!" said Dean, ignoring his brother "_Abandoned _you! You gonna let him get away with that?"

The demon shrieked; turning its furious eye to Jediah "_They _came for me!" it hissed.

"NO!" yelled Jediah.

"YES!" it shrieked "YOUR _PEOPLE _CAME AND _STOLE _HER!" the demon started to shake and Phineas roared as he continued to struggle against it, but he was held fast by Dean's mojo.

"NO! I SAW YOU AT HER HOUSE! YOU _LIE!" _Jediah roared and he raised his hands.

Dean put his hand on Jediah's arm "Dude, don't do it. You kill it, you kill Eden. I'm telling you the truth" he looked at Jediah "Let it finish…trust me on this" he pushed Jediah's hands down and whispered "_Trust _me"

The demon glared at Jediah "You let it escape at the clearing! You should have killed it but you _didn't! _So it waited. "

Sam frowned "Aaah, is it just me or did we just switch from first to third person dialogue…" whispered Sam.

Dean turned incredulous eyes to his brother "_What?"_

"First person…it was…"

Dean rolled his eyes "Sammy, we're in the middle of something kinda huge here. Your English lesson can wait…"

"_No, _Dean" said Sam hurriedly "Before it was saying 'me' this, 'me' that. Now it's referring to itself in the third person" he looked at his brother "Like there's _two _of them in there"

Dean nodded with a grin 'Oh yeah. Was hoping for that" he piqued and eyebrow at Sam "Without the lecture"

"Boys…" said Bobby and pointed.

Phineas was struggling in vain to pull himself from the demon as its grey flesh began to undulate; the ripples now waves that washed across its body. A tide that ebbed and flowed…revealing glimpses of what lay underneath the current.

"Bring Eden" said Dean; his eyes held fast to the rogue "_Now"_ and Bobby turned from them.

"She tried to hide the child!" yelled the demon with a laugh "I tried to protect her!" it yelled again; despair in its voice this time "I tried to stop them!" the demon shook its head and took a backwards step before raising hateful eyes to Jediah "She failed like _you _failed!"

Dean looked at Sam "You seeing the whole 'Sybil' thing?"

"I'm not _blind, _Dean" said Sam "This ain't gonna be pretty is it?" he said and motioned to the rogue. It was now a turbulent sea of grey and purple; distorted features that appeared to fight against itself; fighting for dominance.

"I tried to save her!" the demon yelled "They stole our baby!" it screamed at Jediah "They _stole _her from me!"

"No…" said Jediah.

"YES!" it yelled; it shook its head as the demons features surged forward "I _found _her! My life was almost gone!" it laughed "So we made a deal" it shrieked "She could get her…_spawn _back if she helped me!" it laughed "So innocent…so _naïve" _it laughed again "What a _mother_ will do to protect her _child" _and Jediah roared "So she _gave _herself over to me. _She _keeps _me _alive and I wreak _vengeance _on _your _kind! _Your _family! Like you wreaked havoc on _mine!" _it laughed again "_She _killed her brother's child! Her own _blood!_"

Bobby brought Eden over; she was ghostly pale and shivering "Dean"

Dean took Eden from Bobby and stepped beside Jediah "But she wouldn't kill Eden would she?" said Dean "That day in the forest…it was _you _that tried to kill her but Leah wouldn't _let _you"

"NO!" the demon yelled.

"Yes" said Dean as he stepped towards the rogue "You tried to kill her but you _couldn't"_

"No…Dean…no…" muttered Eden.

"Easy, Eden" he looked at the rogue "Look at her, Leah. _Help _her. Help her like you did last time" he looked at the rogue "End it _now_, Leah. _Save _your daughter. You know you can"

Jediah looked at Sam and Sam shrugged as he shook his head. He turned to Bobby "What the _hell _is going on?"

"We only got bits and pieces from it" said Bobby quickly "But enough to kinda figure out what was going on..sorta. That's Leah…kinda. Well Leah and the rogue. She's keeping it alive…somehow. Shit, boy. We don't _really _understand it…well maybe Dean does. But the rogue's bound to her somehow…I think Dean's trying to …free her"

"Eden?" asked Jediah.

"I don't know. Dean plays his cards close. Just trust him" said Bobby.

"He'll try and save her, dude" said Sam "We owe her" he looked at Jediah "But you _kill _Phineas…preferably slowly and painfully"

"Jediah, _you _can get through to Leah" said Bobby and pushed the man forward "Go help Dean" he turned to Sam "You too, son. You _finish _this"

"My father…" said Jediah as he turned back to the Original.

"The…those other guys are keeping him alive. _Go" _said Bobby giving the man a final push.

Jediah and Sam took up their position either side of Dean and Eden; the rogue was shaking violently, a tempest whipping across its body as Phineas screamed in fear and rage behind it. The arm that held the rogue one to him had disappeared into the demon; he was now held to the rogue by its tumultuous biological anarchy.

"Look at her Leah" said Dean "She's dying…"

"You can save her, Leah" said Sam "You know you can, Leah. You're her _mother, _Leah" he said; using her name again and again in an effort to get through to her "It lied to you, Leah"

"Leah" said Jediah "_Leah" _he gathered Eden gently from Dean and stepped forward "I didn't know, Leah. They lied to me too" he looked at Eden then back to the rogue "I know you're in there, Leah. You _fight _your way out and you_ save_ our daughter" he said "I _love _you, baby. I never stopped. _Never" _he stared past the demon's eye and spoke to the woman he _knew _was inside "You saved her before…save her now. Save our child. _Please" _

The rogue _howled _as its body began to convulse wildly; its skin undulating as if buffeted by raging winds. It billowed in some sections; heaving outwards before being sucked in on itself; stretching and pulsating as the unholy screams tore into the air. Screams that were echoed by a desperate and writhing Phineas.

"Get ready, Sammy" said Dean; and the Winchester boys raised their hands.

"HEEELP MEE!" begged Phineas.

"FUCK YOU!" yelled Dean and Sam in unison.

"PAYBACK'S A BITCH!" yelled Dean with a grin.

"Come on, Leah" urged Jediah "You can do it, baby" he dropped his gaze "Eden…Eden…" she opened her eyes and he smiled at her "Help your mother…" Eden turned her eyes to the rogue "Help me, help her" whispered Jediah; and Eden stretched out a hand towards the rogue…

Dean watched as claw marks appeared on the chest of the rogue one; deep, gouging slashes that tore at the demon; ripping it from the inside out. The screams that tore through the clearing were echoed by a deep rumbling from the skies; the heavens darkened and the air, again, seemed filled with electricity. It made the hairs on all those within the clearing stand on end; brought the senses alive and kicked the adrenalin into overdrive.

Dean and Sam watched as the rogue raised a taloned hand; reaching towards Eden's outstretched one. It grasped it; its talons sinking deep into Eden's hand; her scream joined those of the rogue and Phineas.

"Here we go, Sammy!" Dean yelled over the thunderous skies.

The heavens erupted; thunder bellowed and lightning forked towards the earth; striking perilously close to all those gathered within the clearing. The wind was screaming around them in a frenzy as the maelstrom intensified. The ground rumbled underneath them as heaven and earth joined together…

"NOW!" Dean yelled and he and Sam threw their hands forward; directing all their power towards the rogue and Phineas.

An almost invisible surge of energy flew from their hands; joining together in a swirling mass of power as it barrelled towards the rogue and Phineas. It struck the rogue in the chest, enveloping both rogue and Early One.

"HOLD ON, EDEN!" yelled Dean; smiling as he saw Eden tighten her grip on the taloned hand; Jediah holding tight to Eden as she screamed.

They watched as the energy scoured the skin of the rogue; scraping it back as the screams pierced the raging tempest. It whirled faster and faster; the screams increasing with every flail of energy.

Dean glanced at Eden and Jediah; he could see the blood flowing from the puncture wounds inflicted by the rogue's talons. The blood that didn't drop to the earth but seemed to wrap itself around Eden's wrist; snaking its way up to the wound in her arm. Bobby had seen it as well and ran over and removed the tourniquet Dean had placed around her arm. Dean nodded at Bobby and turned his attention back to the rogue and Phineas.

Phineas was howling as he tried, in vain, to extricate himself from the rogue that was convulsing uncontrollably. His eyes were wide with unmitigated fear; his nostrils were flaring madly and he was shaking his head vigorously, trying to deny what was happening. Dean grinned.

He looked over as Eden let loose a scream that drowned out all the others; her head was thrown back; the tendons in her neck straining underneath the pressure as Jediah struggled to hold onto her. Dean could see him whispering to Eden; his eyes on the wound that was bubbling and hissing as the blood worked its way into her system. Dean waited until he saw the decay around the wound start to lessen; to draw back on itself as Eden's screams also started to lessen. "NOW SAM!" and he and Sam threw one final burst of energy at the rogue; this force more powerful than the last as it was joined by Jediah's.

The clearing exploded in dark light; the heavens thundered and the earth shook as everyone within the small field was pitched backwards. The winds raged violently around them; picking up the debris of the forest and blanketing all those within. The screams reached a crescendo and a single bolt of lightning streaked towards the clearing; electrifying the air as the darkness was lifted by a blinding flash of light.

Dean threw himself to his left; throwing his body over his brother's as the light shot out in all directions. He put his hands over his head as the debris from the forest fell to the ground as the wind died suddenly. He rolled off Sam and pulled him up; running his hands over him as he checked for injuries.

"I'm _fine, _Dean" said Sam with a laugh as he pushed Dean's hands from him.

They turned as they heard a baneful shriek from behind them. The rogue was trying to lift itself from the ground…the rogue that now held Phineas' features. Dean flicked his hand and slammed it to the ground as he and Sam walked over to it.

They crouched near its head and Dean grinned "Well lookey here, Sammy. Seems _Phineas_ is the _mutant_ now"

"Imagine that?" said Sam with a grin "Becoming what you hate most" he grinned at the Phineas/rogue hybrid "Looks like karma really _does _come back to bite you on the ass"

"Looks like _you're _the abomination now, Phineas. Or should I call you 'rogue' now?" he smiled nastily "Who's the _tainted _one now, asshole?" he lashed out quickly; smashing his fist into the hybrids face again and again as it howled "How's _that _feel?"

Levi crouched next to them; a look of disgust on his face as he looked at the demon. He turned to Dean "You must kill it"

Dean smiled "I know. Just want Phineas to really _experience _it, ya know?" he turned to the hellion "You feel the rogue's blood running through your veins? Feel its poison seeping into you? Corrupting you?" he breathed in deep and glared at him "I _love _the smell of kismet in the morning" he grinned "Or afternoon…" he shrugged "whatever"

Phineas was howling; screaming in self-righteous indignation at what had become of him. He'd been made _impure; _he was tainted with the blood of a demon…another _species. _He'd become everything he'd striven to destroy and he bellowed in outrage as he convulsed; the demons blood racing through him; a malignant cancer he would _never _be rid of.

"Kill the _contagion_" said Sam. He put his face close to the hybrids "We have to keep the lines _clean _now, don't we?" and he drove his fist into the hellions' face "That's for Eden, asshole!"

"And so's this" said Dean as he placed his hands on the beasts head. He stared into its eyes as blood jettisoned from its nose; shot from its ears and flooded from its eyes. It writhed in pain; howling as its brain started to boil in its head. Dean leaned down "Die _slowly _you fucker" he hissed; smiling as he felt the hybrids brain explode inside its head; its howl cut short as death claimed it.

Dean stood and wiped his hands on his jeans "That was just _nasty" _he grinned at Sam "Fun, but nasty"

"Eden" said Sam and they jogged over to where Jediah was tending to her. They crouched near her.

"Eden…" said Dean "Hey, you still with us?"

She turned her eyes to him and smiled "You alright?" she looked at Sam "Sam?"

"Jesus, Eden. We're fine" said Sam "You?" he helped her sit up.

She looked at the wound to her arm…well the scar that was now there. She looked at Dean "I'm healed?"

Dean nodded with a grin "Looks like"

"The Original!" she got shakily to her feet and Jediah steadied her; helping her over to the Original. She pushed her way through the Firsts and knelt next to him; Jediah beside her. She turned to Dean "Heal him"

"He cannot" said the Original "My time has come, child" he smiled "Eden"

She shook her head "No…"

"Yes" he smiled "I wish to go with Selah" he turned his eyes to Jediah "I am sorry, Jediah" he smiled "But you have your daughter now. Cherish her like we cherished you"

"No…I mean, yes. But…" stammered Jediah; his heart aching as he watched his father slowly dying.

The Original turned his eyes to Dean "You are Chosen to replace me, Dean Winchester…"

"_No" _said Eden "Don't do this to him. To Sam. _Please. _Don't take them away from each other. It's not _right"_

"I am dying, Eden. A replacement is needed or not only do the Watchers perish but mankind loses their guardians…"

Jediah watched his daughter plead for the lives of the Chosen; seeing her distress…the same distress he'd had when Watching over Leah. She was a _true _Watcher. One who genuinely had her charges best interests at heart. He smiled and turned her face to his "You would sacrifice everything to keep them together?"

She nodded "They deserve better than this. _Please"_

Jediah turned to Dean "You are chosen to replace my father. To be the next Original"

Dean nodded "That's what I've been told. And I gotta say your initiation rites suck out loud" he looked at Eden then turned to Jediah "I trust Eden. No-go with the Awakening" and Jediah nodded.

"No" said Levi "You _must!" _

Sorry, dude" said Dean "But after seeing what you lot get up to? I'd rather take my chances with a screwed up mankind" he grinned "Besides, me and Sammy can clean house if need be"

"We'll just start working over-time and double-shifts" said Sam with a grin.

Jediah turned to his father "I will take his place" he smiled "Let me do this for her"

The Original smiled and put his hand to his son's face "You know what you must do" and Jediah nodded. "Eden. We tried to protect you as best we could"

"I know" she said and leaned down and kissed his cheek "Thank you"

"Thank _you _Eden" he smiled "Selah and I loved you _very _much" he looked at Jediah and smiled at his son "You are the son we always wished for, Jediah. Now give your daughter her gift"

Jediah nodded slowly "I'm sorry, Father"

"You lead our people well, Jediah. With fairness and a gentle hand" said the Original; he smiled at his son one last time "Send me to your Mother"

Jediah kissed his father's forehead and placed his hands either side of the Original's head. Both men threw their heads back and screamed as a golden light emanated from the Original's head; moving slowly up Jediah's arms. The two men were enveloped in the luminous light as they began to shake; Jediah's fingers elongating and piercing the Original's skull; sinking deep into his head. But instead of blood shooting from the Original's nose and eyes, it was a deep honey-coloured brilliance that floated delicately towards Jediah; flowing into his open mouth; filling him.

The screams reached a crescendo and the light exploded; enveloping all those that bore witness to the birth of the new Original. A light that then rocketed skywards reaching the heavens and exploding in a shower of sparks that drifted gracefully towards the earth; showering those underneath and announcing to all the dawn of a new era.

Eden watched as her father lifted his gaze to hers; pain and suffering etched clearly in his eyes as he looked at her "It is done" he smiled "They are free"

"_Thank _you" she said earnestly.

He smiled warmly at her; his daughter "You're welcome"

The Firsts stepped forward and lifted the body of the previous Original; holding him reverently. Eden leaned over and kissed his cheek again "Thank you" she whispered and stepped back as the Firsts closed their eyes and slowly faded from view.

Jediah turned to Dean and Sam "You are no longer the Chosen. You are free to live your lives as _you _see fit" he smiled "It is a gift. _Remember _that and carry it with you"

"Okay" said Dean "Aaah…thanks…and all that"

Jediah smiled "Don't thank me. Thank Eden"

Dean grinned "Nah, she was just doing her job" and Sam slapped Dean upside the head "Hey!"

Sam ignored his brother "Now what?" he asked.

"You go back to your lives" said Jediah.

Sam frowned "Don't you need to like…erase our memories or something?"

"Dude, no more messing with my mind" said Dean.

Jediah laughed softly "You no longer have the power you used to. But I believe keeping your memories of what happened to you and what you saw here can only help you" he paused "You _do _understand you cannot speak of it"

"Dude, like anyone'd believe us" said Dean with a grin.

Jediah shook his head with a laugh "I don't know why I like you Dean Winchester but I do"

Dean grinned "Yeah, I'm irresistible" he instinctively ducked a swipe from Sam "And it's just Dean, dude"

"Dean" said Eden "You have to call him the Original now. Not _'dude'_"

"It's alright, Eden. I will keep my name" he smiled at her "There will be many changes from the old ways" he smiled at her again "I will watch over you" and he put a hand to her face, leaned forward and kissed her forehead "Like a father should" and he slowly vanished.

They stood in silence for a while; each of them trying to take in what had happened here and how, suddenly, it was all over.

"Well I don't know about you" said Dean "But this calls for a serious drinking session"

"I got beer in the back of the truck" said Bobby. He grinned into their disbelieving faces "Never travel without the stuff. Now get your non-Chosen asses inside" he looked at Eden "You too, Watcher"

Eden nodded "Give me a minute" and they nodded and went into the cabin; Dean stopping and watching her from the porch.

Eden stared around the clearing; the place was filled with the echoes of death. So much death. So many had died unnecessarily here; two, whom she had sworn to protect. She turned as Dean came up beside her.

"We'll bury them next to each other" he said "There's a big Willow tree out back"

Eden nodded "They'd like that" she said softly.

"Eden…I…."

She shook her head "Please don't" she said "I may have saved you and Sam but I failed Micah and Isaac" and she turned from him.

Dean pulled her back "They're _free_, Eden. Like me and Sammy…" she nodded and turned from him, walking over to Isaac's body and kneeling next to it. "But are _you, _Eden?" he whispered.

He turned back and scanned the clearing as she had; he didn't feel the echoes of death that she had, all he felt was the wind that gently ruffled his hair and whispered across his chest….the wind that was like the path of the unseen bullet they'd dodged and reminded him of how close he'd come to losing Sam…of losing everything.

It was _that _echo that would always follow him.

_**To be concluded…**_


	20. Epilogue

(Disclaimer: Don't own anything Supernatural related; the following story and the character of Eden belongs to me)

* * *

**Echo.**

**Epilogue.**

_**Two days later…**_

Eden sat on the porch steps of the cabin listening to Dean and Sam pack their gear; she smiled to herself when she heard the familiar arguing of the two punctuated by their laughter. She turned as the door opened and Bobby came out; his bag thrown over his shoulder. He smiled at her as he went to his truck; throwing the bag into the back.

"Alright, daylights wasting, boys!" yelled Bobby "Say your goodbyes and get your asses in the car" he walked over to Eden and gave her another smile "Sorry I gave you such a hard time, Eden. Just protecting my boys"

Eden smiled "Me too, Bobby" she shook his hand "You're a pain in the ass but I like you"

"Backatchya" he smiled. "Dean! Sam!" he yelled again then looked back at Eden "Take care of yourself"

"You too, Bobby" she said and he nodded and went to his truck; leaning against it as he waited.

The door opened again and Dean and Sam came out; pushing at each other as the jogged down the steps and threw their gear into the Impala. Eden stood as they walked over to her.

"Eden…" started Sam "We can't thank you enough"

"Like Dean said, just doing my job" she smiled at him and he hugged her "Okay then" she laughed softly.

Dean handed her her bow, quiver and satchel. She took them and opened her satchel and took out the bag of red leaves and the bag of yellow berries and handed them to Sam "Keep these with you. You know how to use them" he nodded his thanks and she handed the bow and quiver to Dean "You keep these" she said.

"Eden, they're yours. I can't take them" said Dean.

"You can and you will" she said "Besides, can't exactly take them with me"

Dean frowned "So where _exactly _are you going?"

She smiled "Got something I need to do here"

"What?" asked Sam.

"Gotta find someone" she said cryptically.

"We'll help…" stared Sam.

Eden shook her head "Got to do this alone" she smiled at him "Besides, you two have your own lives now"

"Thanks to you" said Sam.

She rolled her eyes "Give it a rest, Sam" she smiled at them "Alright" she smiled "Best be on my way"

"You're going to find your mother aren't you?" asked Dean.

She smiled at him "Stay safe and watch out for Sam" she slung her satchel over her shoulder and smiled at them again.

"We…ahhh… got you some …stuff …too" said Dean awkwardly "Sammy made me" he went to the Impala.

Sam looked at her "I didn't make him do shit, Eden" whispered Sam with a laugh.

Dean came back with a brown paper bag "Here" he handed her a gun "It's a Colt M1911, semi-automatic" he handed her a box of shells "You'll need some kind of protection apart from your dagger" he said, he looked into the bag and then gave it to her awkwardly "Just…stuff"

She took the bag "Thanks" and opened it "A phone?"

"In case you need us" said Sam "Mine, Dean and Bobby's numbers are in there"

"Money?"

"You need cash" said Sam with a grin "For coffee"

She pulled out a t-shirt and looked at them "You can't be wearing the vest all the time. Someone'll jump you" said Dean.

She laughed softly "Zeppelin?"

He grinned "Well if you're gonna wear our clothes, you wear _good _stuff"

"Thank you" she put the t-shirt, gun, phone and cash in her satchel "Alright then"

Sam smiled "Eden…" he hugged her again "_Thank _you"

She laughed softly "Welcome"

"You need us, you call alright?" said Sam.

"I will" she smiled at him but they both knew she never would.

Dean looked at her "Where are you going?"

She shrugged "Not sure. Just…going" she said.

"We'll help you find your Mom" said Dean.

She shook her head "You've got your own stuff to do and…so do I" she smiled at them again "Look after yourselves" she said; giving them another smile before she turned and walked past them.

Dean put his hand on her arm and stopped her "We'll …" he frowned slightly as he felt electricity run through his fingers.

She smiled and shook her head; squeezed his hand and started across the clearing and towards the dirt track that led out of the property.

Sam turned to his brother "Dean…you just gonna leave it like that?" he asked.

"Leave it like what?" asked Dean; his eyes on Eden.

"Dude, she _saved _your life. She stopped that whole Original thing for you…and all you say is _'we'll help you find your Mom?' _he smacked his brother upside the head "We're never gonna see her again"

Dean smiled "Yeah, we will Sammy" he said as he watched Eden walk down the dusty track; her bare feet kicking up the dirt behind her "I know it" he said as he went to the Impala "Get your ass in the car" he said as he slid behind the wheel and pulling his sunglasses down; hoping his brother didn't see the worry in his eyes. The worry at what he'd felt when he'd put his hand on Eden…and heard the echo of her scream.

**The End.**

_

* * *

_

_(A/N: Thank you so much to all those that read this story and stuck with it til it's __**very **__long end! A special thanks to all those that reviewed: JoyofReading, AdSigMel, Ria Lucas, Chips03, GotTheShining, MurderousLotus, Agent182, SilverStorm06 and Kes Cross. Your reviews were __**always **__appreciated and kept me writing when I sometimes thought I should step away from the story. Thank you all. AJ)_


End file.
